Divine Guardian
by StarrySilence
Summary: Sasha Osborn never wanted this. She never wanted to be the vessel for some angelic being who decided to use her to rewrite the fate of his wards. But she had little choice, she might as well make the best of it. At least she looks good in gold. Mikaelson Siblings/OC
1. The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

**Hello potential readers, thank you for clicking on my story! This story is posted on Wattpad too under the same username. I've gotten a good response there so I decided to post this story here too! I'll be slowly transferring the chapters I've already completed and posted on Wattpad here. Maybe one or two chapters a week until its caught up and then I'll post future new chapters on both sites simultaneously.**

**This story pairs my OC, Sasha in a polyamorous relationship with the Mikaelson family which includes Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Freya, Finn, and Kol. Warning that the relationships are very much slow-burn in some cases as I tried to make their love story as realistic as possible well a realistic as a story with vampires, hybrids, and werewolves can be. So if slow-burn polyamory relationships that do include both boyXgirl **_and_** girlXgirl bother you, you should turn back now if not then read away. Also don't worry this story doesn't have any incest between the Mikaelson siblings.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Story

"Ake, Ake, tell me the story again!" Sasha persisted as she looked at her imaginary friend with her best puppy dog eyes.

Ake indulged her, he flew around her room as he narrated in a deep voice, "Once upon a time in the far distant past lived a family. This family was special because they never aged. Blessed with immortality by the magical blood of the shadow woman who manipulated the hearts of the stag and the wolf they lived throughout the ages!

They saw and experiences so many wonder and terrible things in their long lives.

But in the wake of their immortality, the wolf was discovered to be the child of another wolf.

The goat was enraged and slaughtered the other wolves. Invoking a feud of hatred between the skin-changers and the immortals.

The bear decides to seal away the skin-changer side of the wolf using the blood of the shadow woman once more.

The wolf feeling betrayed kills the bear and lies to his siblings about it saying it was the goat.

The goat starts hunting his children.

The wolf ends up falling in love with a woman of fire but the stag in anger of what the wolf did to their mother ruins it. The trinity are born and the ability to pass on their immortality is discovered.

The horse fell in love with a young hunter and got herself and her brothers stabbed with a dagger coated in the ashes of the great white oak tree. But the wolf was immune and slaughtered all the hunters and undaggered all his siblings except the boar who had always struggled with his immortality. But killing the hunters left the wolf mentally tortured for fifty years until a new hunter was born. The wolf was never the same after being freed from his torture. It was the beginning of his fall.

The noble one decided to create a society to uphold the laws of the immortal world. But that was seemingly ruined when he and his siblings had to flee from the goat who had vowed to kill the wolf.

The fox ends up leaving to find a connection to the magic he had lost in his immortality. He appears and reappears in his siblings' lives.

The wolf and the stag discover a woman who is identical in appearance to the woman they fought over so long ago and who was used to grant them their own immortality. The wolf wanted to use the new shadow woman to break the curse his mother put on him that suppressed his skin-changer side. But the new shadow woman escaped leaving behind a furious wolf and a brokenhearted stag.

The stag was daggered for twenty years in the wolf's rage.

The fox returns and the siblings have a peace few years after the stag is awakened.

But the fox becomes increasingly more careless when he feeds and gets daggered so the goat would not find them.

The wolf, the stag, and the horse help found a city where they would rule for three centuries until the horse foolishly calls the goat hoping he'd scare the wolf away so she could be with her lover and the wolf's ward, the lion.

The stag stalled the goat as the wolf and the horse fled.

The horse fell in love once more with a falcon who the wolf befriended but eventually the goat found them and the horse was daggered for wanting to stay with the falcon over her brother.

The stag found the wolf and they stayed together for a time before they noticed the goat was mysteriously absent and the wolf lashed out at the stag and lied telling him he threw their siblings in the sea.

The stag started planning the downfall of the wolf when another shadow woman was discovered.

The immortal family was destined to end in tragedy but they are going to be saved by the golden apple."

"But how?!" Sasha demanded of the yellow bird, "you never say!"

"That's up to you, little bird." Ake said smiling mysteriously.

* * *

As Sasha got older the more detailed the story became until Sasha could visualize the story in a television format inside her head. Sasha fondness for these characters that she seemingly made up, greatly concerned her parents as she never tried to live in the real world. Always lost in her head and ignoring those around her or behaving irrationally. She had to see many psychologists as a child and she was thought to be schizophrenic. She was put on medication and eventually Ake disappeared.

She slowly became more social without Ake's influence flying around her head. She grew up to be somewhat normal with normal teenage problems occasionally thinking of those characters she loved so much but living her life in the realm of reality and not being foolish enough to wish they were real.

But when she was twenty-two and living at Whitmore campuses studying to be psychologist, Ake mysteriously reappeared in her life. Sasha was convinced she had finally had some kind of psychotic break.

"Go away, you figment of my imagination!" Sasha yelled as she tried to whack at the flying yellow bird with her hand.

"It's time for you to go change the Mikaelson's lives for the better. Make me proud, little bird." Ake intones.

Sasha truly thought she lost it until she was grabbed by a bright light out of nowhere and dumped in a seemingly abandoned house were _Elijah Mikaelson_ one of the men from her dream was seemingly dead with a coat rack through his chest pinning him to the wall.

Sasha did not react well.


	2. The Stag

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Stag

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NOPE, no, fuck NO!" Sasha shrieked as she ran up the stairs and hide under a bed in one of the rooms trying not to hyperventilate. _This wasn't happening vampires weren't real. She was in a coma or something dreaming. This was a dream. A fucking dream, damn it!_

Suddenly she heard slight commotion downstairs and a pause then a whoosh of air and then the bed was in the air and Elijah was staring down at her holding the bed up. "Hello, who might you be?" he asked politely.

Sasha stared before her brain worked and she blurted out, "Absolutely no one. You won't mind pretending you never saw me would you, Elijah?"

Elijah set the bed to the side as he said, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I'm a curious person. I wonder how a human woman knows my name?"

_'Way to fucking go, Sash, you dumb ass!'_ She mentally chastised herself.

"Look this isn't happening I refuse to believe this is happening. Vampires don't exist goddammit. Ake can go fuck himself. I'm going to sleep and I am waking up back in my dorm room or so help me!" she declared.

She turned her back on him and closed her eyes to do just that. Elijah just looked down at her with bemusement.

"I'm sorry my dear but vampires are very real, you are not dreaming. I assume whomever Ake is told you the truth about that. I must ask, why are you in this house" he inquired, finding it strange that the human would come into an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere by herself.

"Go away Elijah, don't you have a doppelganger to find? Stop wasting your time on me!" she said petulantly, her back still turned refusing to look at him.

Elijah eyes narrowed as he asked her in a deadly calm voice, "What do you know about the doppelganger?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" she insisted, her eyes still closed.

"I don't appreciated liars, my dear. Don't make me force the answers out of you." He warned.

"I'm telling the truth!" she lied not wanting to speak to him any longer.

Elijah sighed quietly and grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes that opened in surprise at his manhandling, "You will tell me everything you know about the doppelganger." He compelled her.

Her green eyes got glassy as she told him all he knew which was a lot, "The Doppelganger blood is very special and could be used for many spells. The 10th century doppelganger, Tatia was used in the creation of the Original Vampires. Tatia was also used to bind the wolf side of Niklaus Mikaelson. Only the death of the doppelganger in the sacrifice will unbind the bound Niklaus. But ironically her death will leave him as the only hybrid as he needs her blood to make others like him. Katerina Petrova/Katherine Pierce was the 15th century Doppelganger who was to be used to break Klaus's curse but she escaped as a vampire. Katerina had a daughter as a human which let the doppelganger line live on."

Elijah looked at her with wide eyes shocked she knew that much, very few people knew the truth of the Sun and Moon curse. He also wondered if the part about Niklaus needing the doppelganger alive to make more hybrids was true.

"Who are you, to know such things?" he asked, compelling her again.

"I am Sasha Osborn, I had been told about your family by my imaginary friend Ake. Later I had dreams about you all. Ake claims I am the golden apple who will save you." She explained in monotone.

"Why does he want to help my family and why you?" he asked himself sounding puzzled.

"I don't really know," Sasha admitted, "Can you let my face go please?"

Elijah did so. Sasha rubbed her chin and looked at him, he looked like he was thinking deeply.

"I'm sorry Miss. Osborn but you're going to have to come with me. You know too much to leave unattended. I'd also like to find out more about who you are and who this Ake is." He explained.

Sasha looked at him with horror, "Elijah please I swear I won't tell anyone what I just told you. I'll start drinking vervain. I just want to go back to Whitmore." She begged.

"I can't let you leave my dear. This isn't something I can just forget about. _You will come with me without fighting_." He compelled.

Sasha obeyed.


	3. The Stag's Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake. The concept of the Guardians is from the vampire diaries novels but I'm putting my own unique twist on it.

Thank you to everyone who left a review or followed and added my story to their favorites. I really appreciate the support! I hope you guys like this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Stag's Questions

"You know my dear, I believe me and my family have only ever encountered the Guardians once in our long lifetime. They very rarely get involved in mortal affairs anymore. They're perfectly content to just observe. Why does this Ake want to help me and my family?" Elijah mused aloud as he drove them to his current apartment.

"I still don't believe this is really happening." Sasha responded grumpily from the passenger seat.

"You do yourself no favors by insisting this is a fantasy, my dear. It will just end badly for you." Elijah cautioned.

"Maybe I fell and hit my head and now I'm in a coma and dreaming this whole thing." Sasha mumbled to herself as she completely ignored Elijah.

"Miss Osborn I don't appreciate being disrespected please mind your manners." Elijah warned lowly.

"Or maybe I died and this is hell." Sasha continued theorizing to herself still ignoring Elijah.

Suddenly the car stopped violently and Sasha jerked in her seat and would have gone through the windshield if she hadn't been wearing her seat belt. Sasha turned to yell at Elijah but he was seemingly frozen as he was looking straight ahead and didn't seem to be breathing. Sasha looked at him a few moments before shrugging and moving to get out the car which she did. She didn't notice that her seat belt froze in a weird floating position after she stopped touching it as she scanned her surroundings for a way out. As she did this she did noticed something alarming the sun wasn't moving. The shadows did not move and the trees did not sway in the breeze and everything was deafeningly silent. It was creepy.

"Little bird, you are not helping yourself by being rude to Elijah." Ake tutted as he appeared out of nowhere next to her head.

"Gah!" Sasha shrieked as he startled her.

"You are supposed to be making his life better." Ake scolded.

"Excuse the fuck out of you, you asshole but I refuse to believe this is real. Elijah is fictional. Something I made up as a child. This. is. not. happening." Sasha growled.

"You really think that you could have made up all those stories I told you? Don't be foolish. Humans are much to simple-minded to have been that creative. Also didn't you think it was odd that you knew things like how to skin an animal without ever being taught by anyone who wasn't me, your supposedly imaginary friend?" Ake argued logically.

"I don't know how to skin an animal." Sasha countered back.

"Oh but you do, you dreamed it remember? Ask Elijah if what you dreamed was correct." Ake instructed and suddenly everything unfroze and Elijah drove on without Sasha in the car.

Until he noticed she was gone and turned quickly back around and headed back to Sasha was standing beside the road. Sasha didn't run knowing an aware Elijah would just catch her.

"How did you get out the car?" Elijah asks her sounding perturbed as he gets out to shuffle her back in the passenger seat before flashing back to the driver's seat.

"Ake stopped time I think and I just got out the normal way by opening the door and climbing out. He scolded me then restarted time and here we are." Sasha explained sounding baffled.

"This can't be...tell me Elijah how do you skin an animal?" Sasha questioned seriously.

Elijah gave her a bemused look but answered and Sasha was stunned to realize how he described it was how she dreamed it. That was impossible. She couldn't have...it's not too difficult a concept maybe she just guessed correctly. She'd ask a harder question. She described a very complicated and convoluted Viking tradition that Ake had told her about and that she dreamed, she asked if she was correct.

"That is correct, did you study Viking culture?" Elijah asked.

"No I did not. I dreamed it and because I have a photographic memory I remember it exactly." Sasha murmured in dawning horror.

"You know things, you logically shouldn't." Elijah surmised.

"Yes but you can't be...I did not curse out an angel...be rude to Elijah...Oh my god you're Elijah...holy shit...I'm sorry!" Sasha rambled disjointedly. She felt lightheaded.

"Apology accepted." Elijah said taking pity as he took it Sasha rapidly paling face and then he saw her eyes rolling up in her head slightly and the poor girl fainted.

Elijah sighed.

* * *

"Do you believe me now?" Ake asked retorted as he invaded an unconscious Sasha's head and subsequently pulling her into a dream so they could speak.

"Why me?!" Sasha cried.

"Because you are my vessel." Ake explained simply.

"What does that mean though?" Sasha asked frustrated.

"It means that you are the perfect candidate for me to interact with on the mortal plain." Ake elaborated.

"Why do you look like a little golden bird?" Sasha suddenly questioned.

"Because my true form is too much for your simple mortal mind to handle so instead this is what you choose to see me as. It was a bit insulting at first dumbing down my majesty to this puny form but I've gotten used to it." Ake stated with attitude.

"You like insulting people don't you." Sasha observed.

"I speak nothing but the truth." Ake sniffed sticking his beak in the air.

"I don't care if you are an angel. You are still an asshole." Sasha decided no longer filling sorry for yelling at him.

"I am a Guardian not an angel." Ake corrected sharply.

"Same thing." Sasha dismissed.

"It is not-" Ake started but suddenly he disappeared.

* * *

"Ugh." Sasha groaned as she woke up.

"You've finally awakened." Elijah stated. Sasha blinked blearily as she took in her surroundings, she seemed to be in a modest-looking apartment and she was lying on a rather comfortable bed. Did Elijah let her say unconscious for the rest of the ride and carry her up here? Probably because he was being a gentleman and letting her process what she just realized. He was the most reasonable Mikaelson.

"Hi, Elijah," she murmured shyly as she felt her face reddening in her embarrassment for her earlier behavior, "thanks for letting me sleep."

"I thought it'd be easier if you were well rested before we started searching for answers." Elijah explained offhandedly.

"Do you have time for this with having discovered the newest doppelganger?" Sasha asked harmlessly.

"Like I stated earlier Guardians rarely interfere in mortal affairs. They are powerful callous beings and to have one claiming to be on my side without any explanation, it's something I can just ignore. This has precedence over the doppelganger. I have others dealing with her in my stead. Tell me what do you know of my family?" Elijah questioned.

"A lot, probably more than you are comfortable having a stranger know." Sasha admitted sheepishly, feeling guilty she treated this man's long life as a bedtime story for her entertainment.

"Define a lot." Elijah requested.

So she did and it took a long while for her to properly explain everything. She may have forgotten to mention some things as it truly was a lot.

After she was done, Elijah spoke, "This Guardian Ake, truly told you everything of my past and my family's past. For him to know so much he must be the personal Guardian for my family. The question is why he decided now to interfere."

"Maybe because you found the newest doppelganger? He always ended the story with you finding her. She must somehow lead to your guys downfall as he said that the golden apple who I'm pretty sure is me would help prevent that." Sasha guessed.

"How could one woman cause the downfall of my family? She has the average abilities of any human girl. No it must be those who try to protect her. Those vampires that saved her but they were so young compared to me. It must be someone I haven't yet met." Elijah rationalized.

"Or maybe she ends up discovering someone from your past who could kill you. The doppelganger's are pretty crafty and your family does have many enemies." Sasha inputted.

"All we can do is guess. Maybe Ake would tell us? Could I speak to him?" Elijah asked looking at her.

"I don't know." Sasha admitted as she tried to call for Ake in her mind, he didn't answer, "He's not answering." she said apologetically.

"I have an idea." Elijah stated.

* * *

"You want to go inside my mind?" Sasha asked in disbelief.

"Ake may use a doorway in your mind to speak with you that I may be able to follow." Elijah explained.

"Look Elijah, I like you. You are a good man even after everything you've lived through. You are a _good _man. I don't want you or even the rest of your family to die. I like them too but entering my mind. I don't like it. My thoughts are private. Also not to be harsh but I don't want to end up one of your family's casualties." Sasha resisted.

"I understand your reservations but I'm sure you understand my motivations. If my family truly has the help of a Guardian we may never feel threatened again. It's the ultimate form of protection." Elijah argued passionately.

"Don't I matter?" Sasha implored desperately.

"I swear you will have my protection for the rest of your days if what you say is true." Elijah vowed.

"Alright." Sasha finally agreed but only because she knew has seriously Elijah took his vows. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes, she felt Elijah put in hands on the side of her head and then Sasha was out.

* * *

"You know you are endangering Sasha now, right?" Ake states as he appears as soon as Elijah enters Sasha's mind. Elijah blinks at the form the Guardian was taking in a small golden bird before he registered his words.

"Am I?" Elijah asked worriedly that he was already breaking his vow, "I just wanted to speak with you and get answers."

"Sasha is not yet ready to channel my powers. You are killing her so get out of her head and never try this again. Just trust that she will help you, I'll make sure of it." Ake intoned.

"But why?" Elijah asked determinedly, he would get answers before he left.

"Because I like the Mikaelsons and how your story ended was horrible and I want to fix it." Ake answered before he forced Elijah out.

* * *

Elijah was thrown back into his physical body and into the wall behind him. He got up and saw that Sasha was bleeding from her ears and he frowned guilty. He moved to give her some of his blood but before he could a golden light surrounds her ears and vanishes as quick as it appeared leaving her ears blood free. Elijah assumed she was fine now.

"Ugh." Sasha groaned as he woke up and looked at Elijah, "Did it work?" she asked blearily.

"Yes but his answer was vague and concerning." Elijah responded with his brows furrowed.

"What did he say?" Sasha asked concerned.

"That he liked my family and wanted to prevent our horrible ending from happening." Elijah summarized.

"Huh." Sasha remarked.

"I suppose you shall come with me and help me deal with the doppelganger situation." Elijah decided.

"You really won't let me go back to Whitmore?" Sasha asked resignedly.

"I'm sorry that you've got dragged into my family's problems but I swear that I will protect you from the worst of it." Elijah promised once more.

"What are you going to do about Klaus now that you know that he didn't really throw your siblings in the ocean?" Sasha asked instead of acknowledging Elijah's promise.

"Yes, you said that didn't you and it has to be true because everything else you said was correct. I'll have to use the doppelganger to draw him and out and speak to him. From there we shall see." Elijah mused tiredly, Niklaus always had to be so difficult.


	4. The Stag's Caution

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Stag's Caution

_March 28, 2010_

Sasha sighed from her spot haphazardly sprawled across a couch in the Martin's rented apartment in the infamous town of Mystic Falls.

It's been two days since she learned that her dreams were real.

Honestly she's been kind of in a daze and has done little besides introduce herself to the Martins. The poor men had no idea that Greta was such a lost cause. Elijah was off creating the role of Elijah Smith, a historian who wished to learn about Mystic Falls to explain his reason for being in the town for the humans. He had already frightened Rose and Damon a few days ago by throwing rocks at them which shattered some sun-resistant glass that injured and killed vampires who lacked daylight rings. They'd been meeting with someone named Slater who Sasha was not familiar with, apparently he was some kind of vampire historian. Elijah killed him so they'd be kept in the dark about the curse until Elijah decided to tell them. Elijah was controlling the flow of information.

Sasha thought Elijah was doing pretty well on his own and didn't understand how she was supposed to help. She rubbed her temples a headache forming as she realized just what laid ahead of her.

Klaus Mikaelson was a favorite character of hers when she had been told the story of the Originals. He was a character with a lot of baggage but it made him an interesting and compelling character. But Klaus was a real person and he had suffered horribly at the hands of his father and even his mother. She felt kind of awful for knowing so much about that probably even more than his siblings. Things that Klaus never wanted people to ever know about. He was _not _going to react well when he learned that she knew everything about his life. She thought that he might actually try to kill her because of it.

Sasha didn't want to die, she wanted to go _home_ not become some kind of saving grace for the Mikaelson family. But she knew that Ake had the ability to teleport her so if she tried to escape he'd just send her back and she knew crossing Elijah wouldn't end well for her. He's been pretty kind so far, she didn't want to deal with a less pleasant version of him. She'd seen how that ends for people in the past.

She supposed she should make some kind of game plan. So she wasn't so sure she trusted Elijah to handle the doppelganger without getting attached. His track record with them wasn't so good, he had a weakness for that particular face.

Personally Sasha thought Tatia was kind of a bitch for pulling along both Elijah and Klaus, dating two brothers at the same time without everyone's enthusiastic consent was really shitty polyamory. Not that was the kind of relationship the brothers wanted but that seemed to obviously be what Tatia wanted but it was kind of frowned upon back then at least with one woman and two men. If it was one man and two women it'd probably be a different story.

Katerina was very similar to Tatia in appearance and personality but she was much more adaptable and tougher in a way. Katerina was courted by Klaus partially because he did miss Tatia some days and because he needed an excuse to let her live with him. Klaus though was not foolish enough to fall in love with a woman he planned to kill. Elijah wasn't as smart and he fell for Katerina and that's why he acquired that potion of resurrection for her behind his brother's back. But of course Trevor warned Katerina of her fate and she ran. But while she was with them she also showed a want for a polyamory relationship with them without knowing the term for it. Society then also frowned on a woman being with two men, she'd be a harlot. Sasha was also pretty positive that Katerina had been with both Salvatore brothers based on Stefan's comments from the 20s when he was with Klaus.

The Doppelganger always seemed to be polyamorous to her. She bet money that the newest doppelganger was doing the same to the Salvatore brothers like Katerina did. But she hadn't yet met the new one might as well give the girl the benefit of the doubt.

Sasha was getting off track. She needed to somehow prevent Elijah from falling for this new doppelganger because while she planned to let her live, his relationship with them tends to end badly for him. Honestly Elijah's taste in women was kind of awful. Maybe she should get him a girlfriend. No Klaus needed one first because if one of his siblings is happily in a relationship and he isn't, he tends to sabotage it out of spite.

She'd put their love lives on the back burner. What else do they need to be happy? Well she needed to find a way to kill Mikael. Maybe use his White Oak stake against him but she had no idea where he was.

Okay she needs to back track.

First stop scaring the Doppelganger and her friends and family so she doesn't plot against the Mikaelsons.

Second somehow figure out a way for the doppelganger live so Klaus can make his hybrids.

Third convince the doppelganger to give her blood willingly for the hybrids.

Fourth convince Klaus to treat the hybrids like comrades not servants.

Fifth kill Mikael.

Sixth wake up the other siblings.

Seventh get Klaus a girlfriend and Elijah a girlfriend.

Eighth get Rebekah decent boyfriend.

Ninth somehow get Kol and Finn their magic back.

Tenth hide all the white oak.

Eleventh get Marcel rekindle with Mikaelsons.

Twelfth get Finn, Kol, and Marcel girlfriends.

Thirteenth Mikaelson's live happily ever after and she goes home.

Sasha will probably add steps along the way but at least she has somewhat of an idea of what she could do to improve their lives.

But it was probably going to take forever, _goddamn it._

* * *

Sasha got up from her slumped position when she hears Jonas return from the Gilbert residence. She looks at him curiously as she asks, "Why is this spell necessary again?"

"It's a tracking spell so we'll always be able to find her." Jonas explained with patience.

"Cool." Sasha commented.

"I have to call Elijah, excuse me." Jonas says as he leave the room most likely to do just that.

* * *

"So how exactly does this spell work?" Elijah questioned as he looked at all the items spread out on the table.

"Give me your hand." Jonas requested as he grabs a silver knife from the table and he cleanly slices Elijah's palm when Elijah does as asked.

Sasha watched from the side with an overly curious expression as she'd never seen magic in person before.

As per Jonas's instruction Elijah places his bloody palm on a picture of the girl that Jonas stole and with his other hand he grabs Jonas's hand who starts chanting in Latin. Elijah closes his eyes as he focused on thinking of her.

Suddenly Elijah eyes fly open.

"You saw her didn't you?" Jonas asked knowingly.

"I know exactly where she is." Elijah states satisfied as he gets up from his seat to go and get her.

"Can I come with?" Sasha requests.

"I think it would be better if you stayed here for now." Elijah denied firmly.

"For what reason?" She asks as politely as she could.

"I have a feeling based on her current location that the doppelganger did something foolish and I need focus on protecting her." Elijah explains.

"I'd be distracting?" Sasha asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes." Elijah nodded.

"Fine." Sasha sighed and then continued saying, "but I've been thinking of a plan that I'd like to discuss with you when get back."

"Very well." Elijah acknowledged before he left.

* * *

"Hey Jonas, is there a spell that can bring someone back to life if they just died?" Sasha asks a few minutes after Elijah's departure.

"That's dark magic." Jonas deadpanned.

"Really?" Sasha groaned annoyed at the cliche of it all.

"Yes why do you ask?" Jonas questioned suspiciously.

Sasha knew that Jonas didn't understand her purpose as Elijah had been very vague. He had just said that she was under his protection. He didn't say why. Before Sasha had to answer Luka arrived back from school and Jonas is distracted.

"How was school?" Jonas interrogated.

"Riveting." Luka drawls but suddenly his breath hitches and Jonas looks at him in concern while Sasha looks confused.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asks.

"Nothing." Luka dismisses as he feels around his neck and feels that his dog tags are missing. He shakes it off and heads to the kitchen table to start on his homework.

Sasha frowns after him, having a bad feeling.

Luka starts doing his math when he grimaces and Jonas slams his hands on the table.

"What's going on?" Jonas demands.

"It's Bonnie Bennett she's channeling me." Luka groans.

"I thought she was a newbie, why are you letting her do that?" Sasha asks baffled.

"Dad told me to bond with her, I did." Luka explains but he bends forward in pain as blood start pouring from his nose.

"Oh God." Jonas breathed.

Sasha jerked back in shock at how fast Luka was looking terrible. Man magic was terrifying.

Luka falls out of the chair clutching his head and pain while Jonas ruins to his son to help crying his name. Sasha just stares on dumbly not knowing what to do.

Eventually Luka calms and seems to be okay and he falls asleep exhausted.

"He's fine right?" Sasha asked nervously.

"Yes not thanks to that damned Bennett witch." Jonas grunts.

"Do what help to carry him to his room?" Sasha offers.

"I've got it." Jonas dismisses and he grabs his son in a fireman hold and heads toward his room.

* * *

Sasha whose back in her position on the couch jumps up when she hears the front door open and Elijah returning.

"Elijah! That Bennett witch nearly killed Luka!" she exclaimed.

"Pardon?" Elijah blinked.

"She was channeling him and he ended up passing out. Jonas said he was fine." She elaborated.

"Young witches are so careless." Elijah sighed before asking, "you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes but first did you find her?" Sasha badgered.

"I did but one of the brothers that killed me was there with her." Elijah says.

"You spared him right?" Sasha assumed.

"Yes how did you know?" Elijah questioned curious.

"Well knowing you as I do. I know you'd see him as a means to protect her for you when you are busy. I also assume he is a victim of the doppelganger allure." Sasha explained.

"You'd be correct." Elijah says impressed and slightly unnerved with how well she understands how he thinks.

"I'm sorry I know it's kind of creepy but in my defense I thought I made you up." Sasha apologized to a tense looking Elijah.

"It is admittedly unnerving but at least I'll never have to explain myself to you." He jokes to lighten the tension.

"Well maybe not all the time." She laughs.

He smiles at her, "I'll be able to have some secrets yet."

"I always forget how funny you can be." Sasha muses to herself.

"I suppose I don't show it often." Elijah acknowledges out loud.

"Yeah…anyway my plan is to ask you to stop being the mysterious vaguely threatening suited vampire and to actually explain the situation to her and then get her to agree to die." Sasha summarizes.

Elijah raises an eyebrow, "mysterious vaguely threatening suited vampire?" he repeats sounding amused.

"Okay that wasn't so eloquent. I'm not always good with my words but you know what I mean." Sasha says, waving her hand dismissively.

"How do you propose we get her to agree to die?" Elijah asks then.

"Promise to protect her family and friends from Klaus. You can offer her that resurrection potion if it still works." Sasha elaborates.

"Hmm you want her to live?" Elijah muses.

"Well she's too young to die, she's only seventeen for god's sake. She's barely lived. Anyways she needs to live if Klaus wants his hybrids." Sasha states.

"You think she'd agree to this?" Elijah further questions.

"Well I'd hope. Do you think she's the kind of person you cares about others?" Sasha ponders.

"Well she did go to Slater's apartment to get him to call Klaus to come get her. I can't imagine any other reason for her doing this beside wanting to protect someone." Elijah says thoughtfully.

"Okay great, we can speak to her tomorrow." Sasha announces.

"We?" Elijah probes.

"Am I never going to be allowed to leave the apartment?" Sasha frowns.

"It's dangerous-" Elijah starts but Sasha cuts him off.

"You don't trust that I won't spill all you and your family's secrets?" Sasha asks offended.

"You may know me but I don't know you." Elijah defends himself.

"That's…fair." Sasha concedes before saying, "I promise that I won't ever tell anyone what I know of you and your family without permission."

"Promises mean nothing until you live up to them." Elijah says.

"I guess you're going to have to have to get to know me then so you see that I mean it." Sasha smiles.

"I suppose I will." Elijah agrees.


	5. The Stag's Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Stag's Trust

_March 29, 2010_

"Good morning Elijah!" Sasha chirps from her familiar spot on the couch as she watches Friends reruns on the TV. Elijah had just woken up and he raises an eyebrow at her curious about why she seemed to be such high spirits.

"Good morning, Miss. Osborn." he replied politely, as he adjusted his sleeves slightly making his suit look more neat.

"You can call me Sasha, you know." she informed nonchalantly.

"Why are you awake so early I got the impression that you weren't morning person?" Elijah asked curiously, remembering how zombie-like she was the past few mornings.

"I do hate mornings," she acknowledged and then explained, "but I've decided that we should dedicate as much of today as possible for you to start getting to know me. I need to you to trust me if this whole saving your family thing is going to work. We can deal with doppelganger tomorrow. I doubt she'll cause too much trouble in a day."

"Oh I get no option in regards to this?" Elijah asked amused at her insolence that he'd just agree to this arrangement without question.

"Well I guess now you are being made aware of how bossy I can be." Sasha laughed sheepishly.

"I suppose your idea had merit even when stated in a brash way." Elijah pondered aloud.

"Come on Elijah! It'll be fun I promise." Sasha enticed.

"Very well." Elijah agreed tiredly.

Sasha beamed at him pleased, "Okay I'll need to borrow your keys then."

"Pardon?" Elijah blinked.

* * *

"We're leaving Mystic Falls?" Elijah questioned from the passenger seat as he allowed her to drive his car to take him somewhere she claimed had the best hot coco.

"Well I've never been to Mystic Falls before I have no idea what this town has. I also didn't want us to have to deal with any of the doppelganger protection squad." Sasha explained.

"Are we headed to Whitmore?" Elijah asked disapprovingly.

"Well technically the city is called McKinley." Sasha corrected.

"Miss-" Elijah started sounding scolding but she cut him off.

"Sasha please." she insisted.

"Sasha," Elijah corrected himself, "we can't go back to Whitmore."

"Why not? You're with me and when Ake transported me to the abandoned house he didn't bring any of my stuff with me. I need my things and you can see where I live." Sasha countered.

"You lied to me." Elijah frowned.

"No I didn't I just left out some details." Sasha denied.

"You're not helping yourself on the trust front, my dear." Elijah sighed.

Sasha got ready to argue when she paused and thought from his point of view. She was finding that stepping back and putting herself in his mindset is a wonderful way to avoid arguments.

Elijah greatly disliked being lied to. When people omit information when telling him something to get their way. It's one of his biggest pet peeves. He can forgive it if it's to spare feelings but for selfish reasons and he's not so happy. Elijah thinks if he doesn't have all the variables then how can he properly act without looking and doing something foolish.

However Elijah was not perfect, for example Klaus tells him he throw he's siblings in the sea and Elijah responds emotionally and chooses to believe the worst of his brother because of his past actions. Elijah doesn't always react well to perceived betrayals. One of the few times he acts and thinks later much like Klaus just in a more controlled way.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Sasha apologizes which shocks Elijah.

"That was quick." Elijah commented stunned not used to such a fast end to an argument.

"I like to think of myself as a levelheaded person who can admit when she is wrong. I'm twenty-two for god's sake I can't just disagree to disagree anymore." Sasha elaborates.

"That's mature of you." Elijah mutters not used to being around someone with emotional maturity.

"I try my best but I'm not perfect." Sasha admitted.

"It's refreshing." Elijah smiled.

"Compared to your siblings, you mean?" she teased.

"Yes." Elijah laughed.

Sasha smiled at him, "I'll do my best not to omit important information from you."

"That's all I ask." Elijah says.

* * *

"A diner?" Elijah questioned as Sasha pulled up to a small diner called Tate's Gourmet Chocolate.

"Well I did promise that I show you the best hot coco I've ever had." Sasha grinned as she got out of the car and headed into the quaint looking place.

Elijah followed her with his heads in his pant pockets as he looked around the chocolate themed establishment the smell of chocolate hitting him strongly as he walked through the door. Everything smelled and looked divine.

"I assume you like chocolate." Elijah teased.

"Very much so." Sasha confirmed brightly. She walked over to the front counter where a young dark haired man wearing a cream colored uniform and a white apron was standing. He's name tag identified him as Tate.

"Tate! How are you?" Sasha asked cheerfully.

"I'm great! How are you, Sash? I heard that you mysteriously vanished a few days ago! Natasha was worried." Tate responded in a caring tone.

"Oh I'm fine. I just got a call from an old friend that needed my help. This is Elijah, the friend. I insisted before we start working that he tries your amazing hot cocoa!" Sasha explained to him.

"Ah you flatter me!" Tate grinned, "you want me to make him my special concoction?"

"Yes please!" Sasha affirmed.

* * *

While they waited at one of the booths for their drinks, Sasha put her elbows on the table and leaned her face on her hands and looked at Elijah was a lazy smile.

"So while we wait, ask me any question and I'll answer!" Sasha promised.

"Who's Natasha?" Elijah asked curiously.

"Oh well she's one of my roommates. She's kind of my frenemy." Sasha admitted slightly embarrassed at the terminology she used.

"How so?"

"It's stupid we have similar sounding names and we compete over grades. Dumb stuff like that." Sasha shrugged.

"Hmm...who was your favorite character?" Elijah asked with a sudden impish look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Sasha asked confused.

"When you thought that me and my siblings were just fictional. Who was your favorite character?" Elijah elaborated.

"I'm not answering that." Sasha says her face reddening.

"I could help but be curious you know, based on how well you know me." Elijah teased gently.

Sasha's face got redder. She couldn't believe he asked her that. It's something she would have expected from Kol! Apparently Elijah was willing to show his less serious side around her.

"I'll have you know that I don't have a favorite. I liked you all equally but you are challenging that right now." Sasha revealed making a mock upset face.

"My apologies." Elijah said without an ounce of sincerity.

"Ass." Sasha snorted.

"You can't blame me for wanting to throw you off balance like you constantly do to me." Elijah retorted.

"I don't do it on purpose." Sasha whined.

"But in all seriousness. Why _do_ you like my family?" Elijah asked earnestly.

"You guys are a bunch of interesting people." Sasha said evasively.

"Sasha." Elijah beseeches.

"I don't know. I just do. You guys have lived long lives and experienced so many wonderful and horrible things. You all have _done_ wonderful and horrible things in your long lifetimes. Heartbreak and betrayal galore. Throughout it all you've stick together for the most part and stayed a family. No matter what you guys love each other. Always and Forever. I was always a sucker for family oriented stories. I never had much of loving family that I could trust when it matters...but one way or another your happiness never did last. I want it to. You guys deserve a happy ending no matter the tragedy you all caused. None of you are irredeemable monsters. I just really want you all to be happy." Sasha rambled passionately.

Elijah looked at her as she tried to explain why she cared and how she struggled not one for words for sure. But he could see her genuine care for them as she spoke and it was an odd feeling to see someone he barely knows care about him and his family so deeply.

The question of whether he trusted her to have his family's best interest in heart was answered but if her solutions would work was still to be seen. He'd let her come with him tomorrow to speak to Elena Gilbert and he'll see.

* * *

"What is in this?" he asked as he gazed down at his beverage.

"Hot cocoa." Sasha answered simply as she drove into her own drink with gusto.

"There's extra ingredients in here." Elijah states confused.

"Just try it!" Sasha insisted.

Elijah does and he's surprised at how good it is, "It's delicious."

"I told you the best hot cocoa you'll ever have!" Sasha grinned.

"What did he add to it?" Elijah questioned again.

"He refuses to tell me his secret. But if I want it he'll make it for me." Sasha explains.

"How'd you find this place?" Elijah inquires.

"Through Natasha. She knows I'm a chocoholic and one of her ex-boyfriends took her here for Valentine's day and she told me how good the place was. A place that specializes in chocolate I had to become a regular customer." Sasha tell him.

"What else do you like?" Elijah asks curiously as he continued to sip his drink.

"Lots of stuff. I'm a dog person a hundred percent. I had a terrier when I was a child. She was a bossy little thing but I loved her and miss her every day. She passed away a little while after I graduated from high school. I _love_ watching movies or television shows. I could never pick a favorite. I'll watch anything as long as it's not too stupid or scary. So many things I like but I doubt you want to hear all of it in one sitting." Sasha prattled.

"We'll just have to do this again sometime." Elijah smiled.

"Sure!" she agreed.

* * *

"I need an invitation inside." Elijah frowned as he was blocked from being able to enter the Whitmore campuses.

"Really? That's strange." Sasha muttered confused.

"The campus must have been founded by hunters." Elijah concluded.

"I really need my stuff. Could you wait out here?" Sasha beseeches.

Elijah looks at her a few moments before he nods.

"I'll be quick!' Sasha yells over her shoulders as she rushes down the hall to her dorm room.

* * *

Sasha was relieved that know of her roommates were around as she started packing some of her stuff she didn't want to have to lie to their faces, she'd just leave a note instead. She packed basically all her stuff. She knew fixing the Mikaelsons fate would probably take years. She's decided after her nice experience with Elijah at the diner where she got comfortable enough to insult him that she was definitely going to give in her all to help the Originals.

She realized she was losing the life she built here by doing that but she really didn't have much to lose. Her dad had abandoned her when she was fourteen and her mom passed away in a skiing accident two years ago. All she had were her friends who since her mom died she's kept at arm's length. She would admittedly miss some of them but she didn't want any of them to get dragged into the supernatural like she was, let them have normal peaceful lives. She could always make new supernatural friends anyways. She was pretty confident that her and Elijah were on their way to becoming great friends. Hopefully the rest of the siblings would be her friends as well.

Also Sasha only had one more month college to go before graduation and she was sure that she could get her professor to let her start sending in her assignments electronically.

The last things she packed were her journals where she wrote about her dreams about the Mikaelsons before she had access to a laptop where she transferred most of them. The journals were mostly sentimental now.

As she looked at her multiple bags she groaned. She had no idea how she was going to get all this stuff downstairs by herself.

* * *

Elijah gave Sasha a look of concern as he saw her struggling to drag all her bags down the hallway. The gentlemen in him wanted to help but he couldn't cross the threshold.

"No one wanted to help you?" he called out to her.

"No one was around." she gritted out trying her best not to drop anything.

She almost fell on her face when suddenly all her bags disappeared in a golden light.

"Ake?!" she yelled confused.

_**'I decided to help since you're doing a good job with Elijah'**_ Ake explained inside her mind.

"Why did you wait until I was almost to the exit?" she grumbled.

_**'Watching you struggle was amusing'**_ Ake snickered.

"Asshole." she growled under her breath.

"Where did he send them?" Elijah questioned.

"They're in the car. I guess it's time to go back to Mystic Falls." Sasha sighed.

"Yes time to get back to business. We have a doppelganger to speak with tomorrow." Elijah says.

"Yes we do." Sasha smiled pleased that he was letting her help.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys are liking Sasha and Elijah's interactions! I made these two go on a pseudo-date and they don't even know it, lol.


	6. The Stag's Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

**Double update! :)**

**The Stag's Deal and _then_ The Shadow Woman's Decision.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Stag's Deal

_March 30, 2010_

"Okay so let's get our story straight one more time. You're Elijah Smith a historian who's come to Mystic Falls for research purposes and I'm Sasha Osborn your colleague who's helping your write your book?" Sasha questioned, wanting to double-check their cover story as Elijah drove them over to the Gilbert residence.

"Yes for the last time that is correct." Elijah responds sounding slightly irritated.

Sasha may have been badgering him about their cover stories the entire night last night and since she woke up this morning. She couldn't help it, talking to the doppelganger is the first step in her plan and if she fucks it up than she could be potentially damning the Mikaelsons to their deaths. That was a lot of pressure okay?!

"Sorry this is just...it's happening Elijah. The plan is about the begin. Kind of intense." Sasha babbled, as she fidgeted in the passenger seat and tried to force herself to calm down by breathing very slowly.

"Calm down Sasha. Everything will go fine. In the unlikely chance that it doesn't we will work together to fix the problem." Elijah placated her as he took his eyes off the road for a moment to give her kind smile.

"You're right. We got this. Plus we have a literal angel on our side." Sasha agreed as she smiled back at him. '_Right Ake?_' she mentally asked.

**'Yeah sure'** Ake agreed distractedly.

_'Ake?'_ she frowned in her mind.

**'Sorry, busy day today but I believe in you. Go little bird!'** Ake answered distantly.

_'You suck at being reassuring' _Sasha criticized the Guardian.

He didn't respond to that.

* * *

Elijah rings the Gilbert's doorbell. A pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair answers the door.

"Hi," the woman greeted, "you must be the historians Elijah Smith and Sasha Osborn, right?"

"Yes and you must be the lovely Jenna Sommers. It's nice to meet you." Elijah charmed.

'_What was I worried about? Elijah's totally got this. He's been doing this kind of stuff for centuries_' Sasha thought to herself as she watched Jenna get slightly flustered by him and then she invited them in.

"Do you want guys want anything to drink or some food?" Jenna asked them like any polite person would as she gestured for them to sit on the couch which they both did.

"No thank you." Elijah declined.

"Can I have some water?" Sasha requested, her stressing had made her really thirsty.

"Sure." Jenna nodded as she headed to the kitchen and gave Sasha a glass full of tap water and then sat down next to Sasha.

"Thank you." Sasha smiled as she took the glass.

"I've got to ask. What do historians find so interesting about Mystic Falls? Nothing interesting really happens here." Jenna asked them curiously.

"I beg to differ this town's history is truly very fascinating." Elijah disagrees.

"How so?" Jenna questions with a raised brow.

"Well the vampire-hunters are pretty unique." Sasha couldn't help commenting which earned her a sharp if slightly amused look from Elijah.

"Yeah that's pretty funny isn't it? My sister used to tell me those stories to scare me into behaving. Didn't work." Jenna laughed but sobered up quickly when they didn't join her.

"Uh I'll get those files for you." she says nervously and quickly gets up to do so.

As Jenna started rummaging in the closet for the boxes, Sasha turned to Elijah and whispered, "Well she's clueless, what is the doppelganger thinking leaving her in the dark? She's probably accidentally let so vampires into the house without knowing it."

"It is rather foolish on the doppelganger's part but good for us, isn't it?" Elijah responded lowly.

"She's going to get killed." Sasha frowned.

"I have no plans to kill her." Elijah retorted confused.

"Not you. Klaus will no doubt use her for leverage." Sasha explained still frowning.

"You're not wrong but if the doppelganger takes the deal then she's under my protection." Elijah asserted.

"True." Sasha relented.

"I hear the doppelganger, she's heading down the stairs." Elijah suddenly revealed.

Sasha sat up straighter as she got ready to meet the human doppelganger.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sasha hears a somewhat husky voice ask.

"Perfect timing." Jenna responds to the voice and Sasha couldn't help staring as she looked at the brunette teenager walk over to her aunt. Jenna hands one of the boxes to the girl.

"What is this stuff?" she asks.

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna explains with a fake grin as she closes the closet door.

"Hey I'm Elijah." Elijah greets as had got off the couch to "introduce" himself to Elena Gilbert.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna tell her niece.

Elijah moves closer to Elena and holds out his hand to shake which Elena does but she looks very nervous while doing so.

"It's a pleasure." He smiles.

"I'm Sasha." Sasha butts in and Elena looks confused when she finally notices her presence and unlike Elijah, Sasha doesn't offer her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you both?" Elena says in a questioning tone.

"So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna offers.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah points out.

"Also a good plan." Jenna laughs awkwardly.

"Thank you so much for inviting us into your home, Jenna and Elena..." Elijah drawls as he looks at Elena, "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

Elijah and Sasha both appear to leave the house.

* * *

Sasha really loves going vampire speed. Elijah had quickly grabbed her around the waist as he flashed them upstairs where Elena had sprinted up and was knocking on one of the doors. Elijah grabbed Elena wrist after she does this but releases her and hides himself and Sasha behind the door and puts a finger to his lips in a warning to be silent about their presence when a teenage boy pokes his head out and asks, "What is it?"

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." Elena lies.

"Okay." the boy shrugs and leaves to do that.

"A wise choice." Elijah praised.

"What do you want and who is she?" Elena demanded.

"Like I told you I'm Sasha and we're here to offer you a deal." Sasha boldly stated slightly miffed by Elena's tone and disregard of her presence.

"A deal?" Elena echoed.

"Yes we want you to agree to die in the ritual so the curse will be broken but we promise that we will bring you back to life using an elixir. Then we'll need to have regular access to your blood to use to create something called a hybrid." Sasha explained.

"What?" Elena asked baffled.

"Look Klaus is Elijah's younger half-brother. He's the child of a werewolf and a witch by affair. Whereas Elijah and their other siblings were children of a witch and a human by marriage. They lived here in Mystic Falls back in the late tenth and early eleventh centuries. But their family suffered a tragedy when the youngest sibling was killed by a werewolf and their mother in grief made them into vampires but then it was revealed that Klaus was half-vampire and half-werewolf and her husband was furious. Their mother sealed away Klaus werewolf side using the blood of the doppelganger that was alive during that time. Her name was Tatia. Anyway that's the curse not the Sun and Moon bullshit." Sasha explained heavily summarizing everything.

Elena just looked overwhelmed and disbelieving after having all that information dumped on her but before she could ask for clarification, Sasha was grabbing something out of her black purse and shoving it into Elena's hands.

"What is this?" Elena questioned, looking thrown at having a notebook shoved into her hands.

"Everything you need to know about the history of the Sun and the Moon curse. I just told you the highly condensed version. This is that story written out with more details." Sasha explained briskly.

"What I read this and suddenly I'll just agree to die and magically come back and become Klaus's walking blood bag or something? Why should I help Klaus? I've heard nothing but horrible things about him." Elena asked with a deep frown.

"We promise to protect your family for the rest of their lives if you agree to do this." Sasha informed her.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth? If what is written on these pages is even the truth?" Elena demanded.

"That be quite a story to make up. But you could your witch to ask her ancestors. The dead do see all after all." Sasha suggested.

"Elijah is it all true?" Elena asks the man who had been silent this whole time.

"Yes I love my brother as I'm sure you love yours. I just want him to be no longer cursed." Elijah assured her with a beguiling smile.

Elena stared at them both as she pondered what she had been told, "A hybrid is a...vampire-werewolf?"

"Yes." Sasha answered.

"You want me to somehow help create this species. Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Elena questioned further.

"As a hybrid, werewolves would no longer suffer having to transform every full moon and if they did chose to transform they'd be able to control themselves in their wolf forms." Sasha told her.

"...Can I think about it?" Elena inquired with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes take the time to read over what I gave you and contact the dead witches if you must. When you're ready tell Luka and he'll pass on the message." Sasha agreed and then Elijah wrapped his arm around her waist again and they were gone.

* * *

"Do you think it went well?" Sasha wondered with an anxious frown as Elijah drove them back to the apartment.

Elijah nodded, "I think so, she looked like she was really considering it when you mentioned the benefits of being a hybrid. Also the small bibliography you wrote on my family early history should gain her sympathy."

"Emotional manipulation using ones love of a brother. It's underhanded but should be effective. Unless Elena is heartless and cares nothing for her own brother." Sasha said laughing nervously.

"Like I said last night. I believe that it will work. Tatia and Katerina both loved their families. I doubt Elena is different from them in that regard." Elijah says confidently.

"Hopeful the ancestors wouldn't screw us over but Ake promised he'd help on that front." Sasha said changing the subject away from the doppelgangers.

"Luka hopefully managed to convince the Bennett witch as well." Elijah mentioned.

"Yeah...by the way I'm so sorry for taking over the whole conversation. I just started talking and couldn't shut up. Kind of messed up the plan." She grimaced.

"It's alright. In my experience plans very rarely go how their meant to but she may think that you're the one in charge after this." Elijah mentioned.

"Me in charge?" she echoed, "Does that bother you?"

"No I'm trust you to have my family's best interest in mind." Elijah assured.

"I'm trying my best." Sasha sighed.

"So far I'm impressed." Elijah commented with a smile.

"Shut up." Sasha mumbled, embarrassed at his praise.

* * *

_March 31, 2010_

"Elijah?" Luka called out a little after lunch.

Sasha whose been trying her best not to stress over Elena's answer to their deal and had been distracted all morning by talking with Elijah, instantly snapped to attention when Luka spoke.

"Yes Luka?" Elijah asked as he put a hand on Sasha's shoulder to calm her, her tensed shoulders relaxed slightly at his touch.

"Elena Gilbert wants to speak with you." Luka informed.

Sasha who was holding her breath in anticipation, released it in relief. She was finally going to find out Elena's response. She watched Elijah as he took the phone from Luka and started speaking to Elena.

"Elijah speaking." He spoke into the phone and then paused for an answer.

* * *

Sasha really wished she had super hearing. She could only hear Elijah responses to Elena's questions and it was infuriating not knowing what Elena was saying.

"Sasha, Elena wants to speak to you." Elijah calls out to her after what felt like forever.

Sasha quickly accepted the phone from him, "Hello?"

"Hello Sasha, I have some questions for you." Elena tell her.

"Fire away." Sasha agreed easily.

"What are you?" she asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Sasha asked confused.

"When Bonnie talked with her ancestors. They mentioned that we should be careful not to get on your bad side. That you had a strong power on your side." She elaborated.

"I'm just Sasha Osborn. A girl who had a lot of responsibility dumped in her lap and I'm trying my best to adapt to how my life was changed. I'm not going to fail the task I was given. I don't wish you harm, Elena. As for what makes me dangerous well I've got an angel on my side. That's all you're getting out of me." Sasha revealed.

"An angel? Those are real?" Elena asked in stunned disbelief.

"Technically they're called the Guardians. I'm sure more information on them can be found in the Bennett grimoires." Sasha informed.

"…I've accepted the deal." Elena says.

"Great, call this number XXX-XXX-XXXX, if you ever need my help. Bye Elena look forward to working with you." Sasha smiled and then hung up the phone.

* * *

"You're going to go free Stefan Salvatore where he's encased in a tomb sealed by magic?" she repeated after Elijah told her what Elena had asked him to do before she'd agree to the deal.

"Yes...do you want to come?" Elijah inquired.

"I have no desire to risk decapitation from a ripper." Sasha retorted.

"A ripper is dating a human?" Elijah asks baffled.

"He must have gained some kind of control but I follow your family's life not his, so I don't know but Klaus and Rebekah only knew him as a ripper." Sasha shrugged.

"My siblings knew him?" Elijah pondered, surprised.

"Rebekah dated him and he was friends with Klaus but Klaus compelled him to forget them because of Mikael." Sasha summarized.

"What about the other Salvatore?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I know nothing. He never met any of you." Sasha admitted.

"Good to know that you don't know everything." Elijah teased.

"Oh shut it." Sasha pouted.


	7. The Shadow Woman's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

**Double Update! :)**

**The Stag's Deal and _then_ The Shadow Woman's Decision**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Shadow Woman's Decision

_March 31, 2010_

Elena glances at her phones as it continued to ring _Damon Salvatore _the caller id says, she frowns to herself and hits ignore and turns off her phone.

"You're not going to answer that?" Bonnie asks as she sets up the spell to contact her ancestors that she found in one of her Gram's books as she sits inside her house.

"No." Elena scoffs. She had no desire to listen to Damon yell at her for leaving her house and the magical protection it had. Elena had to find out whether or what she read about Elijah and Klaus was true and if Sasha and Elijah's intentions were what they said they were. If she really could survive this ritual and stay human and if she really could help Tyler not have to suffer through that horrible transformation that Caroline told her about. Elena just wanted to choose the solution that would make sure everyone was okay in the end.

After reading the journal she couldn't help but empathize with Elijah. Elena loved her younger brother. She would do anything to help Jeremy. But Jeremy wasn't a murder like Klaus was. She didn't want to help someone who killed entire families to punish someone who crossed him. Though Elena didn't want her life to end up like Katherine's. She didn't want Jeremy or Jenna or anyone else she cared for to get hurt because she angered Klaus. She had already decided she was going to let herself be sacrificed to protect her loved ones but if Elijah truly had a way for her to survive it then she would take it. She didn't really want to die. She wanted to live and become a doctor like her dad was. She wanted to see Jeremy fall in love and have a family. She wanted to see everyone be happy.

Bonnie would help her find out if Elijah was truly trustworthy and if helping Klaus after the sacrifice with the hybrids would be a good idea. She also needed to find out just who Sasha Osborn was, she had no idea about her.

Elena needed answers.

* * *

"Why doesn't Elena answer her phone?!" Damon growled to himself as he looked at Rose who wasn't looking good that werewolf bite getting worse by the hour, "I can't believe Bonnie and her decided now of all times to disappear. Guess I'll have to call Ric."

"Hello?" Alaric asked as he answered the phone.

"Ric, get your ass over here, we have a problem." Damon informed him briskly.

"God what now?" Alaric complained sounding tired.

"Rose was bitten by that werewolf bitch and she's dying. I need someone to watch her while I search for some kind of cure. Elena and Bonnie have disappeared god knows where and both refuse to answer their phones and Stefan is still stuck with Katherine. You're my only option Ric, so get over here." Damon demanded.

"Elena and Bonnie are missing?!" Ric exclaimed.

"Apparently doing some witch-y business based on the text Bonnie sent me. I don't have time for that right now, Rose is dying," Damon stressed, "Hurry up Alaric!"

"All right, all right." Ric sighed as he left his apartment and headed towards the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

"Bonnie?" Elena asks worriedly as Bonnie suddenly slumps over after performing the spell.

"Elena Gilbert, you had some questions about the Original family?" Bonnie-but-not-Bonnie asks.

"Who are you?" Elena asks quietly, slightly disturbed to see her best friend being possessed by one of her ancestors spirits.

"My name is Ayana. I was alive when the Original vampires were just human." Ayana informs her.

"Please tell me all you know about them. Is what written in this journal true?" Elena implored as she held up the journal that Sasha gave her.

"Let me tell you what I know and you tell me if it matches" Ayana urged and then started to explain, "Klaus was the son of a werewolf and a witch. Esther my dear old friend had an affair with the werewolf chief. She hid this fact from her husband and her other children. But when her youngest child, Henrik died from a werewolf attack. Her husband Mikael, did not handle it well. They had lost a child before, they're oldest child died from the plague. Mikael distanced himself from Esther because of this and that's why she had an affair in the first place. Instead of distancing himself, Mikael decided he never wanted to lose another child again and convinced Esther to use dark magic to turn them into immortal creatures. However when Klaus made his first kill, his werewolf side was triggered and he became a hybrid. This enraged Mikael and he slaughtered all the werewolves in the village. Esther decided to seal away Klaus's wolf side in an attempt to appease her husband. She used to the blood of the doppelganger who lived then. Only the blood of a the doppelganger, the blood of a vampire of his bloodline, and the blood of a werewolf, and moonstone unbounded by a witch would allow Klaus to be free."

"That's basically what was in the journal." Elena marveled to herself.

"I sense you have more questions?" Ayana mentioned.

"Yes will this potion really bring me back to life as a human?" Elena asked as she showed Ayana the steps for the resurrection potion that Jonas had written on the back of the front cover of the journal.

Ayana read over the steps and said, "Yes this will work. Whoever came up with this was very clever."

"Really?! That's great." Elena breathed out relieved.

"I'm curious why do you trust my word? Did Bonnie cast a truth spell?" Ayana questioned curiously.

"Yes she did and I trust in Bonnie's magic." Elena revealed.

"Bonnie Bennett is an intriguing descendant." Ayana murmured to herself thoughtfully.

"What about my blood being needed to create more hybrids? Are hybrids dangerous?" Elena interrogated further changing the subject to the hybrids.

"I'm not Esther but based on what I know of how she likes to make her spells, I believe that yes your blood would be necessary for more hybrids to come into existence. Hybrids are a crime against nature. They'd have few weaknesses and nature doesn't like when beings are so overpowered." Ayana warned.

"How would they be overpowered?" Elena questioned confused.

"They could control when they turned and they'd constantly have access to their bite which is poisonous to vampires and they'd be much stronger and faster. Also their rage would most likely be heightened when they became vampires." Ayana explained.

"Heightened rage?" Elena pondered remembering Tyler's bad temper. She wouldn't want him to have an even worse temper, that would be kind of scary.

"Did you have any other questions? Bonnie's body cannot handle the possession for much longer." Ayana cautioned.

"One more thing? Who is Sasha Osborn?" Elena asked.

"She has a strong power on her side and I don't mean Elijah. I'd be careful not to cross her or you may end up purified." Ayana warned.

"Purified? What's that?" Elena asked alarmed at the ominous term.

"I have to go, good luck Elena Gilbert." Ayana stated and then she left Bonnie's body.

* * *

"I'm sorry Damon." Ric says as she puts a hand on Damon's shoulder as he cradled Rose's dead body in his arms.

Damon doesn't respond and he flashes out the room leaving Rose's body behind.

* * *

"Elena, what did she say?" Bonnie asked somewhat groggy after being released from the possession.

"Bonnie we can trust that Elijah and Sasha want me to live. I have a call to make." Elena states.

"Are you sure, Elena?" Bonnie asks worried as she gets out her phone to give to Elena.

"Yes everyone is going to live, Bonnie." Elena smiled as she accepted her friends phone and dialed Luka's number.

* * *

"Elijah." Katherine gasps as she scrambled back away from the tomb entrance.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah greeted her back and then turned to look at Stefan, "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" Stefan asks cautiously.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." Elijah informed him while gesturing him to leave the tomb, "Come."

"I can't." Stefan frowned.

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." Elijah explained simply.

Stefan slowly walks over to were the barrier is and is surprised to now be able to walk past it. Once he's out, Katherine immediately rushes to follow after him but is stopped by Elijah appearing in front of her, "As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." Elijah compels and then he looks at Stefan and says "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine."

Elijah then flashes out of the tomb.

* * *

"Stefan!" Elena cried as she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Elena." Stefan murmured as he held her back just as tightly.

"I never want us to separated again, ever." Elena stated and then she kissed him.

Stefan kissed her back but then moved back from her and said, "Me either but Elena..."

"Don't ruin the moment." Elena complained lightly.

"I have to, Elena what deal did you make with Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"I agreed to die in the ritual but he promised that he had a way to bring me back but I'd still be human!" Elena explained.

"You trust Elijah?" Stefan asked in disbelief, "You want to help this evil Klaus character?"

"Sasha-" Elena started.

"Who?" Stefan asked confused.

"She works with Elijah," Elena quickly explained, "but she gave me this journal that told the history of Elijah and Klaus. I can't help but want to help them they've been through so much."

"Elena he may just be playing you-" Stefan warned but Elena cut him off.

"I spent the whole day with Bonnie talking with one of her ancestors who was alive back when Elijah and Klaus were human. She confirmed that what was in the journal was true!" Elena exclaimed.

"The ancestors backed up the word of a vampire?" Stefan asked in shock, since most witches hated vampires.

"Yes and that's not all but I'll tell you after you read the journal, you'll understand then." Elena said as she gave him the journal to read.

* * *

_April 1, 2010_

"Oh Stefan you're back." Damon drawled as he drank some bourbon as he laid on the couch with a dead girl by his feet.

"Damon, what the hell?!" Stefan exclaimed as he took in the scene.

"I suppose Elena must have been busy yesterday finding a spell to release you that's why she didn't answer my calls. You always come first, right baby bro?" Damon asked somewhat bitter.

"Damon what happened why are you killing again? Where's Rose I thought you'd be with her?" Stefan questioned seriously.

"Brother, come meet Andie Starr." Damon urged as he lifted the body at his feet who apparently wasn't so dead after all.

"Hello." Andie greeted way too calmly considering she was all bloody and being manhandled by Damon.

"Is that...that newswoman from Channel 7?" Stefan asked as he recognized her.

"Yep my new girlfriend." Damon confirmed with a smirk.

"Damon-" Stefan started sounding incredibly disapproving.

"Oh save the lecture...I'm just having some fun." Damon cut in.

"Damon, Elena made a deal with Elijah." Stefan revealed bluntly.

"What?" Damon asked sharply.

* * *

A/N: I decided not to demonize Elena and I am choosing to focus on her more positive traits.


	8. The Stag's Strategy

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Stag's Strategy

_April 1, 2010_

Sasha was in the middle of eating lunch with Elijah when her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Elena Gilbert, she wondered what she wanted they had just did her a favor yesterday by freeing Stefan Salvatore. Elena couldn't have gotten herself in trouble again already, could she?

"Hello, is everything okay Elena?" Sasha asked when she answered her phone.

"No, one of my friends Caroline was kidnapped by a bunch of angry werewolves! You have to help please!" Elena begged.

"Whoa, what? How did you manage to angry them already they only showed up three days ago?" Sasha asked but she looked at Elijah who looked just as surprised as her.

"Um Damon killed one of their pack members a while ago. One of them, Jules found out and tried to bite him on the full moon but Rose died instead. This all happened yesterday when I was with Bonnie without anyone telling me! But now Jules and her pack have kidnapped Caroline and wants to trade her for Tyler who's a local werewolf! But we can't find Tyler." Elena explained urgently.

"Wow Elena um..." Sasha trails off shocked but the drama that was Elena's life but before she could come up with a response Elijah takes the phone from her and speaks into it, "Don't worry Miss Gilbert I'll send Jonas to deal with them. Your friend will be fine."

"Can a single witch handle a pack of werewolves?" Elena asks in disbelief.

"Jonas is a strong warlock," Elijah corrected, "werewolves are easy to defeat when they're not transformed."

"Okay thank you, Elijah." Elena said in relief.

"Of course, I always uphold my deals." Elijah responded simply and then hung up the phone.

Sasha shook her head as she took back her phone from Elijah and slid it back in her jeans, "These Salvatores are going to be troublesome I can just tell." She groaned.

"Young vampires are always so impulsive and emotional." Elijah sighed not disagreeing with her as he took out his own phone and texted Jonas to deal with the werewolves.

"Anyways so back to what we were talking about, how is it going with charming Mayor Lockwood?" Sasha inquired.

"It's going well. Mayor Lockwood has asked me to attend a historical party that, would you care to be my date?" Elijah asked casually.

Sasha looked at him with wide eyes for a moment thrown by how he phrased his question, a date? Surely not, he must mean as business partners.

"...Of course." She agreed slowly.

"Wonderful, the Founding family members usually attend these events so I imagine that the Salvatore I have not officially met will take this chance to properly introduce himself." Elijah mused.

"That would do well, we need to get some dirt on this guy to see if he really will be a problem in the future. If so we're going to have to do something about him." Sasha stated as she frowned in thought.

"I'd offer to compel him but Stefan Salvatore witnessed me compel Katerina and probably warned his brother." Elijah sighed annoyed at his own decision to reveal that he could do that.

"It's for the best. Compulsion is kind of...icky." Sasha grimaced. It really made her uncomfortable that vampires could just take away ones free will without any effort.

"Icky?" Elijah repeated, "I suppose it is but sometimes it is necessary."

Sasha didn't respond to that, sometimes she forgot how morally grey Elijah could be which made sense as he has lived for a long time. Though that reminds her, she really needs to get her hands on some vervain but it was so rare and difficult to find. A problem for a later date, she supposed.

* * *

_April 2, 2010_

"Sasha, you look lovely." Elijah smiled as he looked at Sasha as she exited the bathroom who was wearing a blue floral print dress with long sleeves and ankle high black boots.

"Thank you." Sasha smiled.

"Shall we?" Elijah asked as he offered her the crook of his arm which she looped her right arm through.

"We shall." Sasha laughed as Elijah guided her out of the apartment and towards his car.

* * *

"Mr. Smith and Miss Osborn, welcome!" Carol Lockwood greeted them with a kind smile as they entered the Lockwood mansion.

"Hello Mayor Lockwood, you look as beautiful as ever." Elijah charmed.

"Oh thank you." Carol blushed before she composed herself and said, "Please both of you come with me. There are some people I'd like you to meet."

"Of course." Elijah nodded as he and Sasha followed after her.

"I thought Kol was the flirty one?" Sasha whispered to Elijah in a playful tone.

Elijah just subtly winked at her which made her laugh loudly causing some people to look at her oddly but she didn't care, Elijah winked at her!

It still mystified her that he was so comfortably with her to act more playful around her. She really hoped she got along with the other Mikaelsons as well as she did Elijah.

* * *

"Mr. Smith, Miss Osborn allow me to introduce you to Damon Salvatore, his family is a founding family." Carol explained as she gestured to a handsome raven-haired man with piercing blue eyes.

Damon smirked at them and offered a hand to Elijah, "Hey there, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Salvatore." Elijah stated with a cool smile on his face as he accepted Damon's hand in a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, curly sue." Damon drawled as turned his attention to Sasha and grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Sasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow at his antics and smiled slightly, "Please call me Sasha." she corrected in a calm tone.

"If you call me Damon in return." Damon flirted.

Sasha rolled her eyes then and side eyed Elijah who took that as his cue to speak, "Mayor Lockwood would you excuse us for a moment? We would like to talk to Mr. Salvatore here for more information on the founding families."

"Oh of course." Carol smiled but she gave Damon a slightly narrowed eyed glaze like she was warning him to behave before she left them.

"You want to talk?" Damon asked casually, "I know the perfect place so we won't be interrupted."

"Lead the way." Sasha urges as she loops her arm through Elijah's and follows Damon as he takes them to another room in the house.

Damon enters what looks like a study and holds the door open for them both as he mockingly grins at them. Sasha can tell this caused Elijah to frown without having to look at him.

"How may I be of service?" Damon jeered.

"Watch your tone Mr. Salvatore." Elijah said in a warning tone.

Damon just rolled his eyes, "Look I just want to know what kind of bullshit you've fed Elena to make her willing to die."

"Damon, we gave Elena a journal to read about Elijah and Klaus. Did you not read it? Elena mentioned that she and the Bennett witch spoke with the ancestors about us. The ancestors confirmed our claims. Do not trust your own witch?" Sasha asked him with a slightly annoyed look.

"Stefan read it and told me you're the brother of the man who wants to sacrifice Elena and you want the ritual to happen out of some brotherly love garbage. Bonnie told me that her ancestors said that your way to make Elena come back to life with some magical potion would work. But see I'm skeptical this all seems too neat and good to be true. What are your true motives?" Damon demanded.

"We've told Elena nothing but the truth." Sasha claimed which was true, it was just a highly summarized version of the truth but the truth nevertheless.

"Who are you?" Damon suddenly asked.

"Sasha Osborn." Sasha answered flatly.

"Not your _name_," Damon scoffed, "who are you in this? Elijah and Klaus are brothers, and the Original vampires apparently, okay I can believe that. But who are you in this story?"

"Our Guardian Angel." Elijah piped up making Sasha glare him for the cheesy description of her role.

"If she's an angel then I'm fucking Mother Teresa." Damon snorted.

"You'd look great in a dress." Sasha quipped with an eye roll.

"Seriously though." Damon demanded once more.

"I truly don't appreciate your tone." Elijah stated sounding slightly cross, "We've explained ourselves to Elena and only her opinion in this arrangement matters. All you need to do it help keep Elena safe when we are not around."

"I'm not letting Elena die for some mysterious murderous prick on the faith that some snobby asshole and slutty Goldilocks will bring her back." Damon declared aggressively.

Elijah's eyes narrowed dangerously and before Sasha's could register what was happening Damon had a pencil stabbed through the side of his neck and Elijah was up in his face and was giving him a cold and severe glare, "Damon I'm an Original, learn a little respect. This is the last time I'll tell you, watch how you speak to me and Sasha. I could kill you with little effort. Protect Elena and keep your mouth shut and we'll get along."

Elijah twisted the pencil in deeper into Damon's neck making him gag in pain as a way to get his point across before aggressively ripping it out and throwing it on the floor where it rolled under a bookcase. He took a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and threw it at Damon's general vicinity, "Clean yourself up and leave."

Damon grabs the handkerchief off the floor and quickly places it on his neck wound, he glared at Elijah but listened and left the room.

"Lost your temper, Elijah?" Sasha quietly asked, she was shocked that Elijah was so...violent so suddenly. He was usually more levelheaded and it took him a while to get to the stage of violence.

"I really dislike disrespect." Elijah scowled.

"I know but that was a bit excessive." Sasha criticized, "We don't want to alienate Elena and she cares about the arrogant idiot."

"If this causes friction I'll fix it." Elijah promised her as he started sounding more calm.

"I know...but are you...like...okay?" Sasha asked, still concerned by the uncharacteristic behavior.

"I'm fine." Elijah reassured with a smile, he put a hand on her lower back and urged her toward the door, "Come let's go back to the party."

"Yeah all right." Sasha agreed as she let him guide her out of the room.

* * *

Later that night, Jonas whose been keeping an eye on the werewolves movements with his magic notices that a lot of them were at the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Elijah!" Jonas calls as she leaves his room and goes out to the kitchen to see Elijah and Sasha sitting together watching television.

"Yes, Jonas?" Elijah asks as he looks over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Multiple werewolves are at the Salvatore Boarding house. It seems suspicious so I'd thought I'd inform you." Jonas explained.

Elijah sighed but moved to get up from the couch, "I suppose I better go see what's going on."

"You're going alone?" Sasha asked with a small frown on her face.

"Yes werewolves are stronger at night and I wouldn't want you to get injured." Elijah told her.

"Be careful.' Sasha sighed.

Elijah smiled and nodded at her before he left.

'_Ake, when will I be able to use your powers so I can help in these dangerous situations?_' Sasha asked in her mind.

**'I'll start teaching you tomorrow.'** Ake answered simply.

Sasha scrunched her nose in confusion at how easily he agreed to that after being so dismissive and mysterious about it before but she chose not to question it. She really needed some kind of power to defend herself if she wanted to survive in the supernatural natural world without relying on Elijah and becoming an annoying damsel in distress.

* * *

Elijah hears screams when he arrives at the Salvatore Boarding House, he shakes his head at Damon for letting himself get captured by the werewolves who seemed to be looking for the moonstone. He takes the moonstone out of coat pocket where he has been keeping it and heads inside. He leans against a banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand. Everyone turns to look at him. Elijah walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table and then backs away and looks at the werewolves expectantly, "Go ahead. Take it." he dares.

One brave werewolf lunges for it but Elijah is faster and rips out his heart and Elijah drops his heart on the floor. This causes the other werewolves to all leap at him at once but Elijah easily overpowers them all and the floor ends up littered with werewolf hearts. A female werewolf decides to flee while a lone male werewolf was cowering inside his hoodie. Elijah walks over to him and pulls him up and looks him in the eye, "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?"

"I don't know." The werewolf stutters.

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah sighs and punches him in the face knocking him out.

Elijah then moves to unchain Damon from his bindings and rhetorically asks him, "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now, yes?"

Damon just gives him a nasty glare but doesn't say anything. Elijah rolls his eyes at the ungratefulness and leaves the house with the moonstone back in his coat pocket.

* * *

_April 3, 2010_

"John, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked shocked. It was the middle of the night and John wasn't supposed to be in Mystic Falls!

"Hello Stefan." John Gilbert greeted from the Salvatore front porch, "Damon called me, said Elena life was in danger. I got here as fast as I could."

"Elena life is not in danger. We've come to an agreement that Elena would be safe. You don't need to be here." Stefan refuted, he knew that Elena would not be happy that John was back in town.

"An agreement with who?" John demanded.

"An Original named Elijah." Stefan explained reluctantly.

"Oh Stefan, a rule of thumb never trust an Original. They only care about each other the rest of us are just collateral damage." John revealed.

"What do you know about the Originals?" Stefan questioned, suspicious.

"I know how to kill them." John stated.

"Which is exactly why I called him." Damon announced as he walked into the room.

"What no!" Stefan disagreed venomously.

"Elijah and Klaus are both dead men walking. I'm not having Elena life controlled by these ancient bastards." Damon declared.

"Oh what you're going to control it instead?! Elena's made her decision and I support it." Stefan proclaimed.

"Elena decision is terrible and I'm fixing it." Damon insisted.

"No you're going to ruin everything!" Stefan yelled.

"Stefan do you really trust Elijah?" Damon questioned in disbelief, "Really?"

"...No," Stefan admitted, "but it's not my decision."

"Brother just take Elena somewhere else while I get rid of all our problems." Damon urged.

"Damon I can't just let you go behind Elena's back like this!" Stefan insisted.

"But you're going to or else I tell Elena about just how bad the Ripper of Monterrey really was." Damon threatened.

"You wouldn't." Stefan glared.

"Don't try me, little brother." Damon glared back.

"Fine." Stefan spat, "I'll take her to her parent's old lake house."

"I knew you'd see things my way." Damon smirked.

* * *

"Elijah, I can't go with you to meet with Jenna. Ake has finally agreed to train me to use his powers." Sasha explained to Elijah as they ate breakfast together with Sasha having chocolate chip pancakes and Elijah drinking blood from a wine glass.

"That's alright, it'd be incredibly useful if you were able to control a Guardian's powers. I can tour with Jenna on my own." Elijah respond in a understanding tone.

"Hopefully I learn that time freezing trick. That'd be so cool!" Sasha grinned as she thought about all the cool powers she may be able to acquire through her connection with Ake.

Elijah smiled at her excitement, things were going very smoothly and he was pleased. Sasha was a wonderful person to know and he was glad that she had his family's back.

* * *

"Okay Ake, how are we doing this?" Sasha asked aloud as she sat in the middle of the living room of the apartment. She was alone with the Martin's off doing whatever they do when they aren't helping Elijah.

**"Well you're going to need to chase me." **Ake announced as he materialized in his little golden bird form and started flying around her head.

"Wait, what?" Sasha asked but Ake ignored her and fazed through the closed window and headed out into the town's sky.

Sasha gawked after him before she realized he was serious and hurried out the apartment and into the town to follow him. She was so glad she put her hair up in a messy ponytail and changed into yoga pants, a sports bra, and tennis shoes for this.

* * *

Sasha ran after Ake has he glided down the streets of Mystic Falls, he was flying just a bit above her head and Sasha kept trying to jump up to catch him in her palms but he kept escaping her grasp, it was infuriating.

"How is this training?!" Sasha yelled up at him, looking insane to onlookers as she appeared to be yelling at a bird.

**"We are increasing your endurance and stamina." **Ake retorted.

"How does that help me learn how to use your powers?!" Sasha complained, very annoyed at being forced to chase the annoying bird all around town.

**"All will be revealed in time." **Ake answered vaguely.

"Stop trying to be all mysterious, it's obnoxious!" Sasha growled.

**"Run, little bird, run."** Ake mocked with a cackle.

* * *

"Is that...Sasha?" Jenna asked curiously as she walked alongside Alaric and Elijah as they headed to the Mystic Grill, there was a curly-haired blonde up ahead who was running a few blocks in front of them.

"I believe it is," Elijah confirmed with a smile curling on lips, he could hear her cursing Ake out with his enhanced hearing.

_"Winged fucker!" _Sasha was screaming, fortunately the humans could not hear such things.

"What is she doing?" Alaric asked, Sasha was running around and jumping in the air trying to catch a...bird? She was chasing a bird?!

"Sasha requested a day off and I suppose she chose to spend that day exercising." Elijah informed them both.

"Good for her, on my days off I just goof off." Jenna said laughing at herself.

"Sasha is a very..._spirited_ person." Elijah responded with a smile but he did wonder just what she was doing. He'd have to ask her later.

* * *

Sasha didn't know why but Ake really got under her skin, the stupid Guardian always managed to get her fired up. Her clothes were soaked with sweat from chasing him all morning and she had stitch in her side from over exerting herself. She just wanted to go back to the apartment and sleep for a week but the damn pain in the ass kept flying too high for her to reach. Sasha was just so _done. _She gritted her teeth as she glared up at winged jackass and she braced herself before she pushed off the ground as high as she could which was actually a good few feet and finally managed to capture him in the palm of her hands.

Sasha released a whoop of victory as she landed back on the ground but she was so focused on Ake that she didn't notice that her body glowed with a golden energy that vaguely looked like giant hands and she ended up transported back to the apartment.

Sasha was dancing around happily and she opened the palm of her hands to look at Ake, "Ha! I caught you, you feathered prick!" she gloated with a pleased grin.

**"You also managed to teleport all on your own, congratulations."** Ake deadpanned as he flew out of her hands and landed on the couch.

"Huh?" Sasha blinked as she noticed her surroundings she was back in the living room where she started, "How did I do that?"

**"Think about it, how did you?"** Ake requested as he stared at her with his beady black eyes.

"I was just really irritated and kept imagining myself back at the apartment relaxing and I just jumped and caught you. I didn't even notice that I changed locations!" Sasha exclaimed, "Was it really me, who triggered the teleportation?

**"Yes it was. You just have to remember how you did it. Go on try now."** Ake urged.

Sasha frowned at him but closed her eyes and decided to concentrated on her old dorm room as it was all she could think of for a location and she opened her eyes with a determined look and she jumped into the air.

Sasha gasped as her torso became encased in a golden glow that looked like giant hands and space and time flashed past her eyes in a bleary intensity and suddenly she found herself landing on her old bed on her ass.

"What the fuck?!" A familiar voiced shrieked.

Sasha looked over and saw her old roommate Natasha staring at her with astonished eyes, "Oh hey, Natasha." Sasha muttered in shock and then she burst out laughing which had a slight hysterical edge, she really did it!

"What. the. fuck." Natasha repeated, still stunned that Sasha had appeared out of thin air.

"I know right, my life is so weird lately." Sasha agreed with a shake off her head still laughing, "I gotta go, nice seeing you again."

Sasha then jumped off the bed and concentrated back on the apartment and landed on the couch.

"Teleportation, aced it." Sasha grinned but she felt super drained now and her body swayed and she passed out on the couch.

* * *

As Elijah parted ways with Jenna, he couldn't help but frown to himself. Damon Salvatore's offer for dinner at his house was suspicious especially when Elena was not going to be in attendance. Sasha was right, Damon truly was going to make things difficult wasn't he?

He was sure that Sasha would be able to help him come up with a plan to deal with Damon. But Elijah was confident that he could take whatever Damon had in store for him but he worried about Sasha. She was just human after all and she was still learning how to use her powers. He'd have to make sure to keep her close when they attend the dinner tonight.

* * *

Elijah blinked when he came back to the apartment and founded Sasha unconscious on the sofa. She appeared to be in a dead sleep as she was sprawled out on her stomach with her left arm hanging off the side just brushing the wooden floor. Her hair was in total disarray having fallen out of her up-do and she was still wearing her exercise clothing, shoes and all. Elijah also noted that her mouth was slightly ajar and she was drooling slightly.

It was an amusing sight to walk into, Elijah decided to leave her be as the dinner wasn't until later and did need to speak to the Martins about their deal. He did however take her tennis shoes off for her, leaving them beside the couch and threw a blanket over her. The Martin's were still under the impression that he was going to kill Niklaus. Elena and her friends now knew that wasn't the case and he was sure that the Bennett witch would speak with Luka.

Sasha had informed him that Greta Martin was with his brother of her own free-will. Niklaus had apparently promised to let her have some of Mother's spells and that she could become one of Kol's famed esteemed witches. Greta Martin was a power-hungry witch who had chosen power over her family. She was a bit of a lost cause which was rather unfortunate for the Martins. However Elijah still needed their magical assistance if his brother proved to be difficult which tended to be the case. Finding the witches burial site was an insurance policy to help protect himself from his temperamental little brother.

Elijah knew eventually he wouldn't need the Martins anymore but for now, he needed to fool them into thinking the plan he told them to kill Niklaus was still on.

Elijah pitied the Martin's plight and he truly hated breaking his deals but he'd always chose his family above anyone else so he was going to have to. He just hoped he wasn't going to have to kill them.

* * *

"Elijah what's going on?" Luka asked him when he returned back to the apartment from being with Bennett witch.

Elijah was surprised that Luka was the one who asked, as he usually avoided speaking to him but nevertheless Elijah answered, "What do you mean?"

"Bonnie told me, you don't want to kill Klaus? You want hybrids to exist? Are you breaking our deal?" Luka demanded, upset.

"Everything is going according to plan, Luka." Elijah assured him.

"I don't understand." Luka admitted, warily.

"Elena is going to live. I don't think she deserves to die, do you?" Elijah reflected.

"Of course not. I was glad when you told us you now had a way for her to life. I was uncomfortable with the thought that an innocent girl would die alongside Klaus. But what's is this about the hybrids? They're abominations." Luka grimaced.

"Klaus is going to die, of that I can assure you. However I needed to get Elena to agree to die and if she thought that Klaus would live and be able to help her werewolf friend escape his curse of turning every full moon well isn't that a good motivator to get her to agree? It did work after all." Elijah calmly explained.

"That makes sense." Luka agreed but he still looked troubled.

Elijah put a hand on Luka's shoulder and he smiled at him, "Don't worry Luka, your sister will be saved."

Luka gave him a small nervous smile back.

* * *

Sasha groaned as she awoke from her slumber. She felt the dried drool on her chin and she grimaced to herself. She was still all sweaty and smelly from running earlier and she passed out on the couch were everyone one could see her. Gods she hoped Elijah didn't see her but of course her prays weren't answered and Elijah walked into the living room just then.

"You're awake." Elijah smiled.

"Ugh." Sasha groaned, horrified.

"We've been invited to a dinner at the Salvatore's Boarding House tonight. You may want to shower." Elijah lightly suggested.

Sasha groaned louder, "So mortifying." she whispered.

"You have an hour." Elijah mentioned.

Sasha jumped up and stared at him, "An hour?! Why didn't you wake me?"

She threw off the blanket she didn't remember getting and nearly tripped over the shoes she didn't remember taking off but Elijah steadied her by grabbing her arm.

"You seemed exhausted, I thought I should let you sleep." Elijah responded, honestly.

"Well I did teleport by myself today, so." Sasha drawled distractedly as she removed herself from Elijah's grip and headed toward the bathroom.

"You learned teleportation?" Elijah echoed sounding surprised.

"Yeah I'll tell you about it after I showered!" Sasha yelled over her shoulder as she headed into the bathroom.

* * *

"So that's why you were chasing that bird, it was Ake." Elijah concluded after listening to what Sasha did today as he drove them over to the Salvatore' house.

"Yes it was so infuriating but I can teleport away from the danger now!" Sasha grinned.

"I'm glad that you're starting to figure out how to use his powers." Elijah smiled, happy for her.

"Me too, soon I can help with the more physical stuff." Sasha beamed, "Like punching Damon for being an annoying asshole!"

"Yes, but maybe wait until the curse is broken." Elijah retorted sounding amused.

"True, wouldn't want to upset Elena right now." Sasha agreed and then she changed the subject by asking, "So you really have no idea what Damon has in store for us?"

"No but I'm sure we can handle whatever it is." Elijah told her confidently.

"Never underestimate a desperate man, Elijah." Sasha warned.

Elijah took his eyes off the road a moment to look at her serious face before he nodded, knowing she was right but he found it hard to feel threatened by a vampire less than two hundred years old.

* * *

"Hello Damon." Elijah greeted when Damon answered the door for them.

"Elijah," Damon responded before looking at Sasha, "Sasha, looking gorgeous."

"Thanks." Sasha responded flatly not impressed by the Salvatore false flattery.

"Please come in." Damon invited them both as he gestured them inside but neither of them moved.

"Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Elijah recommended in a casual voice.

"No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you both." Damon denied with a smirk.

"Hmm. Well, that's good." Elijah responds as he and Sasha enter the house, "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

Damon nods with a tightly smile on his face.

Elijah then spots Jenna and breaks into a wide smile, "Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?"

"Nice to see you, Elijah, Sasha." Jenna responded with a kind smile.

Sasha smiles back at her, "Sorry I bailed today but I need a break."

"Ah that's alright, I completely understand." Jenna dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"You look incredible." Elijah complimented her.

"Thank you." Jenna grinned.

Elijah and Sasha both followed her further inside the house leaving Damon behind.

* * *

They were all sitting down for dinner when Jenna spoke, "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town."

"Hmm, do tell." Damon responded sarcastically.

"Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah started to explain.

"Hmm. Because they were witches." Jenna guessed.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie cut in with her opinion.

"Andie's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon explained with a mocking smirk.

Elijah continued explaining, "Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire."

"Could you pass the..." Elijah requested of Jenna while pointing at the salt.

Jenna handled him the salt and remarked, "I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society."

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John muttered.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon questioned.

"Yes, you know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah smiled.

"Of course." Damon smiled back.

* * *

"Sasha I'm curious, how did you start working for Elijah?" John asked with a strange look on his face as he eyed her.

"I work _with_ Elijah," Sasha corrected him, "But we meet at Whitmore. I go to college there and he was meeting with one of the history professors and I had written an paper on the Salem witch trials. My professor had been impressed with my paper and showed Elijah. He offered me and opportunity to work him on his book about the persecution of witches during that time. I agreed and here we are."

"You attend Whitmore?" Jenna asked, shocked, "So do I!"

"Really? What a strange coincidence." Sasha responded, genuinely surprised to learn Jenna goes to the same college as her.

"Yeah, small world." Damon smirked but he looked suspicious.

"What's your major?" John asked then.

"Psychology." Sasha answered simply.

"A psychology student helping a historian? How odd." John pointed out rudely.

Jenna gave him an appalled look for that comment but Sasha just smirked at him, "Have you ever heard of mass hysteria? It's a psychology term and the Salem witch trials are theorized to have occurred because of these phenomenon. I find it interesting."

"Oh senseless murder is interesting to you?" John questioned further with a narrowed glaze.

"John!" Jenna yelled.

"It's alright, Jenna. It does sound a bad doesn't it?" Sasha laughed lightly, "but no, humans are interesting aren't they? Always so passionate about their beliefs."

"So true. I always appreciate your input." Elijah responded as he glazed calmly at John, daring him to question her further.

"You know? I think it's time for dessert!" Jenna exclaimed wanting to escape the awkwardness, she gets up from the table, "Come help me, John!"

"Oh I think-" John started but Jenna cut him off.

"John." Jenna stated in a firm voice.

John got up with an annoyed look at went to help her.

"You know, I think we should have some cognac before dessert. Everyone agree?" Damon offered as he got up from the table.

"Sounds lovely." Elijah agreed moving to follow Damon.

"I'll start getting the dishes." Alaric offered then.

"I'll help you." Sasha stated brightly as she moved to assist Alaric.

"Me too!" Andie pitched in, as she picked up her own plate.

Alaric's phone suddenly starts ringing, he picks it up, "Hello, slow down, slow down, Stefan?"

Sasha watches as Alaric walks out into the hall to talk to Stefan and she wonders what was wrong.

* * *

"So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground?" Damon asked sardonically as he pours Elijah as glass of scotch.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes." Elijah responded sarcastically, "Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon badgered as she hands the glass to Elijah who accepts it.

"We're not that close." Elijah responded bluntly, taking a slip of his drink. He walked around the library and looked at the books, "It's quite a collection you have here."

"Hmm." Damon shrugged.

Since Elijah's back was turned, Damon slowly moves to where he's hidden the dagger John gave him and carefully grabs it.

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah remarked offhandedly.

Damon moves to stab him but Alaric and Andie burst through the study doors and he quickly hides it, just in time too as Sasha appeared just then looking confused and suspicious.

"Gentlemen, it's time for dessert!" Alaric shouted sounding vaguely panicked.

"Elijah." Andie beckoned holding out a hand for him but Sasha cut in.

"Elijah can I speak with you?" Sasha asked somewhat seriously.

Elijah eyed her tense expression and moved to agree but Andie moved and took Elijah's hand in her own and looked at him with a beguiling expression, "So...I know this is a social thing, but I...I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here."

"I'd love to answer but I need to speak with Sasha first." Elijah said firmly as he gently removed his hand from Andie's grip.

"Take all the time you need!" Damon exclaimed as he dragged Andie back and Sasha lead Elijah out of the room.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Elijah asked as they walked away from the study and the dining room.

"Okay they're definitely up to something. Alaric got a call from Stefan that spooked him and I swear I heard something about a dagger." Sasha whispered to him.

"A dagger? You don't mean... the white oak daggers, do you?" Elijah asked shocked.

"Yes I think so but how the hell did they get one, Klaus has them all." Sasha asked baffled.

"Niklaus knows I'm here and he's trying to get me out of the way. He must have somehow given the dagger to someone else who gave it to the Salvatores." Elijah rationalized.

"We really need to talk to him." Sasha groaned.

"I doubt he'll reveal himself, until I'm no longer a threat." Elijah sighed.

"Well if they have the dagger we need to leave, you're no good to me dead!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I agree but this attempt will not go unpunished." Elijah swore as he reached to grab her so she could teleport them out but suddenly Alaric being carried by Damon rammed the dagger into Elijah's back and he gasped and started to desiccate.

Sasha recoiled back but Damon moved fast and he grabbed her head and twisted, breaking her neck.

* * *

Elijah woke up rather cross as he adjusted the stiffness from his limbs from being dead, evidently they didn't realize that they were supposed to leave the dagger in. He got up from the ground and saw he was in some kind of dungeon. Sasha was nowhere in sight, he hoped she managed to teleport away but at the moment he was focused on finding Elena Gilbert and getting her away from her troublesome friends.

He left the boarding house and headed back to the apartment to get Jonas to locate Elena. Elijah was admittedly concerned when he arrived at the apartment and only Jonas was there. Sasha was supposed to teleport there if there was danger, the fact she wasn't there had dark implications. If she was dead...Elijah clenched his jaw and raced to the Gilbert Lake House.

* * *

He picked some stones from the ground and threw them at the cabin windows shattering them and knocking the door of its hinges, a way of getting Elena's attention.

"You know, I might not be able to enter this house...But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." Elijah called out to Elena.

Elena walks over and peaks from behind the wall and heads toward the front door but stays inside the house, "They shouldn't have done what they did."

"The deal is off." Elijah states simply.

"I'm sorry about Sasha." Elena apologizes, "I didn't want them to attack either of you."

"What happened to her?" Elijah questioned sharply.

"She's dead, I'm so sorry." Elena apologized again, looking truly upset.

Elijah is silent while a muscle in his cheek twitches in his anger, he released a slow breath before he spoke in a deadly soft voice, "You've made a grave mistake."

"Elijah-" Elena starts but she cuts off when Elijah moves and rips a tree from the ground a chucks the whole thing at the cabin making the west side of the cabin collapse. He moves to pick the tree up again while Elena screams at him to stop and leaves the house without thinking, she couldn't see the house she had spent summers with her family demolished.

Elijah drops the tree the moment Elena leaves the doorway and moves faster than the Stefan or Damon could register and grabs Elena and runs with her in his arms, the Salvatore brothers being left behind.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive response to my story! I hope you guys enjoyed this really long chapter!**

**So, fgjgfjgj asked me in a review if Sasha would get pregnant by the Mikaelson men. I wouldn't mind writing that but only Klaus would knock her up because he's the only one who can and I don't want to change that. I was wondering if anyone else wanted me to write about Sasha getting pregnant. So I created a poll on my profile with options so you guys could tell me what you'd like to see! You can choose two options if you want or just one! You can also tell me in the reviews if like anything specific and I'll consider it. Also I feel as if I should warn you to remember that this is a slow burn meaning if Sasha does get pregnant it'll be far, far in the future. So I'll keep the poll open for a while because of that.**

**Options are: **

**Yes, Sasha gets pregnant with Hope**

**Yes, Sasha gets pregnant with original character that's a girl**

**Yes, Sasha gets pregnant with an original character that's a boy**

**No, Sasha doesn't get pregnant**

**No, Hayley gets pregnant with Hope**


	9. The Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Wolf

Sasha blinks as she wakes up to white empty surroundings, "Where am I?" she asks herself.

**"You're dead, nice going." **Ake complained with a scowl.

Sasha headed whipped around to stare at Ake in shock, "W-what?" she stuttered.

**"Yep you're deceased. Damon snapped your neck. Great failure."** Ake glared as he flew around her head and gave her a pissed look.

"What- Are you mad at me for dying?!" Sasha asked incredulously.

**"Yes! Do you realize how much of a pain in my ass it is to bring you back?! I barely got permission to do this little experiment where a Guardian using their vessel to interfere this strongly in their wards lives! It's usually highly illegal! And you go and die on me! It's so inconsiderate!" **Ake ranted.

Sasha just gaped at him stunned at his nerve, "Fuck you!" she yelled when she regain her voice, "I did the best I could! But I only knew how to teleport and vampires reaction time is much faster than a humans! Why didn't you save me?!"

**"There's only so much I can do! The moment I started teaching you to use my powers I was forbidden from activating them for you myself! You and your stupid slow human brain, screwed me!" **Ake yelled back.

"You're such a asshole! You kidnapped from my normal university life to go on this quest to save people I used to considered fictional and I agree to help and I do my best. I bonded with Elijah and we come up with a solid plan that was only ruined by a stubborn dense idiot! I didn't have to help you, I could have just decided to sabotage you but I didn't! _I TRIED!_" Sasha screamed.

**"You literally lasted nine days. That's just terrible, I'm just so disappointed in you." **Ake sighed.

"Fine leave me in my death and pick someone else then!" Sasha spat.

**"I can't I'm stuck with you. Elijah was a failure. I suppose I have to send you to a different sibling this time around." **Ake decided as he started flying around her head at a speed impossible for a real bird. He became a blur around her head and it hurt Sasha's eyes to try and flow him. Her head started to feel uncomfortably warm and Sasha's eyes got filled with a bright golden light and Sasha then heard the howl of a wolf echoing in her mind.

* * *

Sasha eyes blinked opened slowly as she took in her new surroundings, she appeared to be in an alleyway. Sasha rolled her neck and winced when her neck cracked, remembering the pain of her having her neck broken. Damon was not getting away with that. Her neck did not hurt but she did feel strange.

**"I had to give a portion of your soul to my boss for him to be willing to allow me to bring you back and give me a second chance. So don't die again, you can't keep losing pieces of your soul it makes you less human." **Ake warned.

"How much of my soul?" Sasha asked alarmed.

"**9% for the nine days you were with Elijah. You have 91% of your soul left and you already feel the absence so do. not. die. again."** Ake stressed.

"...Do vampires lose portions of their souls when they die?" Sasha asked curiously, her emotions felt all over the place.

**"No their souls get bigger and stronger to be able to withstand their long lives." **Ake explained.

"If I become a vampire does that mean my soul will be healed?" Sasha asked then.

**"Yes but you'll lose your connection to me so don't do that."** Ake scolded.

"It's 9% and I just feel so wrong. This is frightening." Sasha mumbled with a tense expression.

**"Will get used to it and fast. You still have a job to do." **Ake commanded her sharply.

"You're still a dick." Sasha sighed but she moved to leave the alleyway and started walking waiting to run into someone, it did appear to be night and not people seemed to be out.

* * *

Sasha saw a somewhat familiar head of blonde curls standing on a street corner up ahead and she sighed of course it was_ him_. He was speaking to a man who she believed was named Maddox if she remembered correctly and a woman who she was positive was Greta Martin.

"Hey Klaus Mikaelson!" she called out to him, recklessly.

His head snapped to her direction as she gazed back at him dispassionately as he looked at her with a curious if not suspicious look on his features, "Can I help you, love?" he asked after zooming over to her.

"Hey so I'm Sasha Osborn and I'm the vessel for your family's Guardian. I'm here to make sure your family doesn't die." Sasha tells him bluntly not in the mood to beat around the bush.

Klaus stared at her incredulously for a moment before he wrapped a hand around her throat and shoved her against a wall, "Guardians? Don't make me laugh, love. They don't get involved in mortal affairs. Who are you really, you smell...off." Klaus demanded aggressively.

"Funny that's almost exactly what Elijah said. Of course he didn't try to strangle me and what do you mean I smell? Why are you smelling me? Weirdo." Sasha responded with sass.

"You know my brother?" Klaus questioned with a narrowed gazed.

"Oh Klaus I know your families entire history." Sasha laughed and then found she couldn't stop until she started sobbing because she was dead five minutes ago and now she had to jump right back into saving the Mikaelsons.

It had been an incredibly stressful day and Sasha just needed a second to _process._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and answered my question! I really appreciate your guys input. It's helping my muse grow! I think I have a pretty solid idea that I think will be perfect for when we get to that point. However I'll still leave the poll open so you guys can still vote, if you want to. I'll always consider your feedback. :)**


	10. The Wolf's Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake. The Guardians are based off the ones from the TVD novels but my own interpretation.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Wolf's Terror

Sasha was still sobbing when suddenly everything froze but she didn't notice as her eyes were blurry because of her tears.

**"Stop **_**crying**_**. You're embarrassing yourself and me."** Ake snarled as he flew into her face and stabbed her cheek with his beak which made her flinch in pain and take notice of her now frozen surroundings.

"G-go to-to h-hell." Sasha shakily retorted as she aggressively rubbed at her tear filled eyes with her right fist and rubbed at her dripping nose with the other. Sasha was not a pretty crier.

**"Pull. yourself. together."** Ake gritted.

Sasha flipped him off with her right hand but stood up straighter and breathed out deeply and tried her best to re-center herself and regain control of her turbulent emotions. She knew that she was making herself look like an insane person but she struggled to make herself care. At the moment she didn't care if the Mikaelson's lives were on the line. Sasha just wanted to feel safe again and to feel like she had some kind of control in her life.

She had thought that everything was going well, that she could do this without facing anything that she couldn't handle but dying shook her. The actual death was relatively quick and she only felt pain for a moment before it was over. But still Sasha died and now she was missing a portion of her soul and it was a small portion but it was effecting her deeply.

She felt wrong, more detached, less patient, angrier, and unbalanced. Only 9% and she was already this messed up. Sasha vowed then, she would never let herself die again. She was going to protect herself. She would make Ake's powers hers and hers alone. One thing was for sure, she'd never trust Ake to have her back ever again. It was obvious all he cared about was succeeding in his experiment to save the Mikaelsons from their tragic end, Sasha was just a means to an end in his eyes. That was clear to her now.

Well Sasha would still try to save the Mikaelsons not for Ake benefit or even for hers. She would do it because if those nine days with Elijah taught her anything it was that Elijah was definitely someone worth saving. He was a real person to her now and he had become a friend and she'd save him and his family.

Just this time without becoming a Mikaelson casualty.

"Unfreeze time." Sasha commanded Ake in a determined tone.

Ake obeyed.

* * *

Sasha was now looking at Klaus Mikaelson with a calm and confident look on her face while he gazed back her with an confused and angry look.

Which was understandable from his perspective she had had just been sobbing at his feet and he blinks and suddenly she was looking at him looking completely determined and undisturbed. Klaus really did hate to be confused and angry was his default setting.

"What was that?" Klaus demanded harshly.

"Not important right now." Sasha dismissed before stating, "Now I'm sure you want some proof for my claims."

"Look sweetheart. I don't know what you're trying to do by claiming to be involved with the Guardians but I don't have time for it so..." Klaus retorted and moved to attack and most likely kill her but Sasha anticipated this and teleported herself out of his reach.

Klaus shield himself from the bright light, her teleportation created and glared furiously at the spot she once stood.

"Over here." Sasha called from behind Greta which made the witch jump in alarm.

Klaus whipped around to the direction of her voice and charged at her once more but Sasha just teleported herself once again.

This went on for some time which just made Klaus angrier and angrier while it made Sasha gleeful that she was essentially playing tag with Klaus. He was also rather cute when he was frustrated. He did the famous pout with those pink lips of his.

Sasha wasn't sure why she was feeling so playful and almost flirty but she was just glad that her anger and hopelessness was gone. She had been genuinely worried she'd never feel a positive emotion ever again. She did wish that her emotions would stop fluctuating so severely.

"Are you done chasing me yet?" Sasha asked with a smirk on her lips from a rooftop as she looked down at the agitated Klaus standing in the middle of the street. It was just them as they had left Greta and Maddox behind.

"You're aren't a witch." Klaus stated with a narrowed calculating gaze.

"Correct." Sasha confirmed.

"Come down here, love." Klaus demanded.

"Are you going to keep trying to kill me?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No you've... peak my curiosity." Klaus responded darkly.

Sasha eyed him carefully so she could evaluate whether he was being truthful or not. She could tell he was intrigued by her ability of teleportation it was something only an exceptionally powerful witch could perform however it was not as flashy as what Sasha did. When Sasha teleported, her torso was encased in a golden light that where shaped like giant hands but almost looked like wings if you weren't looking closely. Klaus wanted her power.

Sasha would use her powers to protect him on her own basis not his. Nevertheless she trusted he would try to kill her again, for now at least. She teleported herself down to stand a foot away from facing him.

"Let me tell you a story of a family..." Sasha started and then proceed to tell him all she knew about him and his family and Sasha didn't hold her punches. She explained that she knew the abuse he suffered from both his parents and how that shaped him as a person. She knew how insecure and paranoid he was about everyone's intention towards him. She revealed the rawest parts of Klaus that she was privy to. She didn't get this in depth with Elijah as she hadn't wanted to make him uncomfortable but she wanted Klaus to know that she truly did understand him. After all that was all he ever wanted.

When she was done, Klaus just gazed at her with a stony expression but his eyes were a mix of terror, anger, and discomfort. His eventual response was a breathy, "What?"

"I seem like an extreme stalker, don't I?" Sasha asked regretfully, "I'm sorry Klaus. I truly thought you and your family were fictional creations of my own somewhat mentally ill mind. I'm sorry that I know so much about you, so much that you never wanted anyone to know. You deserved the right to your privacy but Ake robbed you of that by making your family my childhood bedtime story. I am truly sorry."

Klaus moved faster than she could properly react and Sasha found herself with his hand once again tightly gripping her neck. It was like time slowed down as he grip became painful and her vision started flickering between darkness and Klaus's pale blue eyes. Which stared at her as Sasha gasped as her body was stricken by terror because she didn't want to die again. She had been too slow once again and she was going to _die_. Her body started shaking and Sasha unconsciously triggered her teleportation and since Klaus was touching her, he came with her.

* * *

Sasha alongside Klaus landed in the old apartment she shared with Elijah. Klaus was horribly burned by the golden light and seemed to be unconscious but he was slowly healing thanks to his supernatural healing factor. He death grip on her had slackened and she was able to get his hand off her. She scrambled away from him and looked around the apartment that was very quiet and seemed to be deserted.

"Elijah?" She called out hopefully in a somewhat raspy voice.

No one responded back. She walked over to her old room and found that all her stuff was still there and she found her forgotten phone sitting on the dresser. She debated calling Elijah but decided not to. She need to handle Klaus on her own first. Elijah's backup would be appreciated but Sasha wanted to prove that she could protect herself. It may be a foolish and reckless decision but Sasha was doing it.

She walked back over to Klaus's burnt unconscious form and decided that she would have to restrain him to prevent further attempts on her life. But she didn't have anything that was strong enough to do so though.

**'Use the golden light to create shackles and restraints.'** Ake offered then inside her mind.

Sasha almost ignored him on principle but knew that the golden light seemed to be able to stop Klaus. So listened but she resisted asking Ake how to do it and tried to do it on her own. She figured it was similar to teleportation. But inside of imagining a destination, she'd imagine a object. She concentrated on that feeling of warmth that the golden energy generated and then grabbed Klaus's wrists and imagined shackles. It took her a few tries but eventually she did it and golden solid-looking shackles held Klaus's hands behind his back and they seemed to cause the surrounding skin to burn and peel. Sasha didn't want to hurt him it was counterproductive to her overall goal of saving him but she couldn't trust him to not try to kill her again so it was necessary.

When he awoke, Klaus instantly got in a defensive position and hissed at the feeling of his wrist being burned, "Take them off!" Klaus yelled at her.

"No just calm down. I mean you no harm." Sasha stated trying to calm him down.

He gave her a look of disbelief as he felt the skin on his wrists melting from the heat of the golden energy. He pulled his wrist apart and the shackles easily snapped as Sasha didn't really know how to create them in the first place so they were very weak.

He moved to attack her again and Sasha back away and teleported herself behind the couch, "Please stop! I just want to help you." Sasha implored desperately.

"Help me by dying!" Klaus retorted aggressively while lunging at her.

"I already did that once. I'm not doing it again!" Sasha cried and she gritted her teeth and did something stupid she let Klaus catch her and then she instinctively put her hand on his head and his head was filled with a golden light that made him eye sockets glow gold. He screamed as his mind was inflamed and he saw a bird staring at him with black beady eyes that seemed to look right into his soul.

**"Niklaus Mikaelson, don't make me regret trading Mikael for you."** Ake chastised.

_'What?'_ Klaus thought confused and frightened.

**"I am the Guardian for the Mikaelson family. You are not a Mikaelson by blood so you shouldn't be under my jurisdiction. However your biological father's family Guardian was angry at Mikael for slaughtering so many of his wards. Ingall the Anselson Guardian traded you for Mikael. So when Mikael dies, he may make Mikael suffer for killing his wards. You are my ward now and I do want you to live your best life. Sasha is my vessel and she will be able to make sure that you do that. So stop trying to kill her and let her help."** Ake intoned.

Klaus stared at him wordlessly as his mind continued to burn and he recognized this bird to be the Guardian he had met all those years ago.

* * *

_Flashback Winter 1636_

_"Kol, how kind of you to grace us with your presence one more." Klaus stated sarcastically from his seat at the large dining table of their current castle as he looked at his younger brother who had the bad habit of disappearing on years end to travel the world on his own and learn different kinds of magic. Always hopelessly searching for a way to get his magic back and causing chaos and bloodshed in his wake._

_"Klaus." Kol greeted back with a smirk as he stood by the head of the table, "Missed me, brother?"_

_Klaus rolled his eyes while Elijah who was seated beside him sighed and smiled at his troublesome youngest brother and asked, "Did you discover anything interesting in your travels, Kol?"_

_"Actually I did, Elijah. Tell me have you ever heard of the Guardians?" Kol questioned seriously._

_"The what?" Klaus asked making a face at the ridiculously name._

_"I have not," Elijah frowned as he took in Kol's serious expression, "Who are they?"_

_"Kol, you're back!" Rebekah cried as she raced through the doorway and gave her brother a hug having just returned from the market._

_Kol returned the embrace with gusto always happy to get a hug, "Rebekah looking as scandalous as ever." Kol teased._

_Rebekah released him and glared, "Now I remember why I rarely miss you."_

_"Ouch, Bekah." Kol mock pouted while placing a hand over his heart as if wounded._

_"Kol, these Guardians?" Klaus but in wanting to know what made his younger brother look so serious for once._

_"Guardians?" Rebekah echoed confused._

_"They are beings greater than us." Kol revealed dramatically._

_"Elaborate." Elijah requested with a narrowed gaze._

_"While I was in Jerusalem when I discovered a strange artifact called the Wings of Power. It allowed me to meet one of these Guardians and it was a terrifying but exhilarating experience. They don't usually speak to mortals but I was made an exception. They showed me a vision of other worlds." Kol explained proudly._

_Klaus gave him a doubtful look, "This sounds like a false story, Kol. Have you truly resorted to making up a story about these higher beings to try and impress us?"_

_Kol glared at him, "I'm not making it up. Go to Jerusalem and connect with the Wings of Power if you don't believe me." He challenged._

_"I'll do it. You got me curious Kol." Rebekah agreed with excited expression at the possibility of seeing other worlds._

_"Me as well." Elijah inputted with a thoughtful look on his face._

_"To Jerusalem then." Klaus snarked with a roll of his eyes._

* * *

_Klaus looked at the artifact which was a strange multiple colored sculpture made of a stone unfamiliar to Klaus and it was shaped like wings. His siblings had each decided to touch it as one if the Guardians found them worthy they'd be able to speak to them. Klaus thought this was utterly stupid but he was humoring his siblings and participated by placing his hand on the left wing. _

_He gasped as a golden light burned his palm and he felt like his mind was pulled somewhere and suddenly he was in a white empty space and he was looking at a small golden bird that was hovering in front of him. _

_**"Hello Niklaus." **__The bird greeted with a flap of its wings._

_"You're a bird." Klaus stated unimpressed. The fact that he was in a strange place didn't faze him much with all the encounters he had with witches over the years._

_'How was this...bird a higher being?' Klaus asked himself._

_**"Like this."**__ The bird declared reading Klaus mind and suddenly he grew enormous and Klaus's eyes burned he couldn't get a proper look a whatever the bird turned into but he could feel the power radiating off it and it terrified Klaus. He'd never experienced anything like it. This being could kill him without any effort at all. Klaus was minuscule in comparison. He felt like he was everywhere and nowhere at once. A suffocating force flung him throughout time as Klaus witnessed odd visions, he could barely make sense of them. A black man being burned at the stake and releasing a blast of some kind of energy. Tatia-Katerina but not screaming in agony as she's turned to stone. A young native girl watching darkly as multiple other natives were screaming as their bones twisted and broke and they turned into wolves. A young almost familiar man raiding a village. Father? A blonde haired girl cowering behind a dark-haired girl. Mother? A very young blonde girl screaming for her mother as she dragged away by a woman in a hood. An semi-familiar blonde haired man kissing mother. _

_Klaus screamed as the visions shifted and he saw himself be stabbed by a white stake and then bursting into flames by his own hand._

_Klaus scrambled back blindly and then found himself back in front of the Wings of Power but he was now on the ground and no longer touching the artifact. Those visions he saw were fading from his memory quickly but the feelings they induced stayed._

_'How the hell did Kol think that was exhilarating?!' Klaus asked himself as he flashed as far away from the artifact as possible._

_He hoped to never meet that creature again._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Klaus closed his eyes and when he open them again, he found himself looking at the curly haired blonde woman who knew way too much about him and his family. She looked wary and tense but also somewhat worried as she looked at him.

He still wanted to kill her, the thought that she knew so much and could tell anyone all his secrets, petrified Klaus. She was a threat and Klaus killed threats but he knew that this time he could not. That Guardian would not allow him to do that without suffering himself.

'Could he compel her?' He wondered.

He flashed close to her and looked into her eyes and compelled her, "You will never reveal what you know of me to anyone, nod if you understand."

The woman's eyes got glassy and she nodded robotically. Klaus let out a breath of relief that it appeared to work. He felt in control again. Now what was her name again?


	11. The Wolf's Command

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Wolf's Command

"What was your name again, love?" Klaus asked her looking much more tame but still very tense.

"Sasha Osborn." She repeated tiredly, using her powers so much had greatly exhausted her.

"Tell me _Sasha _how did you get involved with a Guardian?" Klaus interrogated with a condescending smirk on his lips.

"I mentioned that I thought you we're part of a bedtime story, didn't I?" Sasha asked sharply.

She did not appreciate his tone but she did her best to say calm and prepared herself to answer his incoming questions. She knew he was going to have a lot. Sasha also didn't appreciate the fact he compelled her but at least he wasn't trying to kill her anymore. That was progress. It was sad that that was considered progress but out of all the siblings she knew that Klaus would be the most difficult to win over. He was just so paranoid and mistrustful but Sasha would get him to trust her one way or another. It just would take a while.

"...Yes you did," Klaus recalled, "How is my family's history in anyway a... _bedtime _story?"

"Ake, the Guardian. He posed as my imaginary friend since I was a child-" Sasha started but she was interrupted.

"Imaginary friend?" Klaus mocked while laughing.

Sasha narrowed her eyes at him but continued her explanation, "Yes, apparently I am his vessel that he used to interact on the mortal plane. He told me that he is conducting an experiment that was sanctioned by his superiors. The experiment is to use his vessel, me to see if I am capable of saving you from your destiny fate of self-destruction. He decided to prep me for this role by telling me your story as a bedtime story but as I got older the story got more detailed until it was basically a TV show inside my head." Sasha explained simply.

"You said you met my brother. Have you already began this...experiment?" Klaus asked sardonically.

"Yes Ake sent me to Elijah first. Admittedly I didn't react well because well I thought you were all fictional. Nevertheless Elijah and I became friends. We came up with a plan which was going pretty well. The doppelganger had been persuaded to die but we did promise to bring her back which by the way is very necessary if you ever want hybrids-" Sasha elaborated but Klaus interrupted her when she mentioned hybrids.

"Hybrids, you know how to create them?!" Klaus asked intensely as he got in her personal space and stared her down.

"Ake allowed me to be privy to a conversation that Esther had with Mikael back when it was just found out that you were a hybrid. She explained that you'd need the blood of the doppelganger to create them. However she'd make it that when she sealed away your wolf side that to break the curse you'd have to kill her to be free. Which would make you the only hybrid in existence if you succeeded-" Sasha calmly revealed as she tried her best to not let Klaus intimidate her though she did back away from him some.

"That horrid bitch!" Klaus raged, livid that his mother was screwing him over again but this time from the grave.

Sasha could tell that it hurt him as well as once again his mother was betraying him by cursing him to a lonely existence as the only hybrid. Well that wasn't the case thanks to Sasha and Elijah efforts. But Klaus didn't seem to want to listen anymore and he paced around the apartment furiously and started wrecking everything. She let him release his emotions by destroying the furniture better it then her but she did mourn the loss of the couch it had been her favorite place to think and relax. She carefully stayed out of his path and waited for him to calm down so she could continue explaining.

Eventually he did stop and seemed confused that she didn't even attempt to stop his rampage but quickly masked it behind his usual expression.

Sasha didn't wait for him to speak and just started talking again, "However you won't be the only hybrid Elijah and I ensured it. Elijah had a, potion of resurrection that he meant to use for Katerina-"

Klaus snorted loudly, "Of course he did the lovesick fool."

"Could you stop interrupting me?" Sasha requested sharply with her arms crossed. She wanted this interrogation to be over already. She needed to sleep and recharge from using her powers so much.

Klaus just raised an eyebrow at her irritated expression and eyed her for a few moments before he came to some kind of decision and nodded once.

"This potion was promised to Elena, who has sworn to give you her blood to create these hybrids if Elijah and myself protect her friends and family for her." Sasha continued quickly, "So we have Elena on our side but she has these friends who are idiots and refuse to let her become locked in this deal with us. They got their hands on a dagger," Sasha stated and she couldn't help but give him an accusing look but he looked unapologetic which made Sasha glare at him briefly before she forced herself to relax and she spoke in an even tone, "and Alaric Saltzman daggered Elijah. Damon Salvatore broke my neck and killed me. The plan only failed because you armed them with the only weapon that can harm Elijah."

"My brother was in the way." Klaus stated shamelessly as he crossed his arms.

"No he was only trying to help you as was I. We are all going to work together now so you can become a damned hybrid with your stupid army. We are going to wake up your other siblings and you're going to let yourselves be happy and no ruining it like you always do. Understand?" Sasha commanded as she stared Klaus down, her temper once more getting the better of her.

Klaus looked angry again and scoffed, "What makes you think you can tell me what to do, sweetheart?"

"Well _sweetheart_," Sasha starts mockingly, "if you don't listen to me you'll end up dead so..."

"I don't need the help of some girl with an angel whispering in her ear. I've lasted a thousand years just fine on my own." Klaus declared arrogantly as he glared at her.

Sasha held back on commenting on_ that_ and instead said, "Yes but all luck runs out eventually. Ake has seen your end and he wants to prevent it. I'm here to do that. I want to help. Sorry you're going to be stuck with me for a while. Look I know you loath that fact that I know so much about you. I get it, okay? I already apologized for that. You compelled me into silence. I can never tell anyone what I know about you now. Can you stop lashing out at me and please work with me, here?"

"I'm stuck with you, am I?" Klaus asked rhetorically as he stared at her with a calculating look on face, "Why are you so intent on helping me, love?"

Sasha just smiled at him and shrugged, "I care about you."

Klaus gave her a look of utter disbelief, "Who are you trying to fool, love?"

"No one," Sasha retorted, "I understand that my words are not enough to convince you so I just have to just show you instead."

"How will you do that?" Klaus questioned with an unreadable look.

"You'll just have to keep me around to see won't you?" Sasha grinned.

* * *

Sasha laid in her old bedroom in Elijah's old apartment and sighed to herself. After her conversation with Klaus, they had gone their separate ways to rest as it was the middle of the night. According to her phone is was April 6 at 2:30 am. She had been dead for three days. No wonder she felt so off when she returned to the living you know minus the whole missing a portion of your soul thing but she was trying really hard not to think about that.

She really needed to update Elijah on the situation, she'd call him tomorrow.

Sasha really did care about Klaus and his whole family. How could she not after hearing about and later watching them her entire life? She was emotionally invested in these people she once saw as characters.

However Klaus was different in person. Elijah had been as well. But that's to be expected different people bring out different sides in people. Somehow she managed to make Elijah's more playful side come out around herself, she still doesn't know how she managed that. All she seemed to bring out in Klaus was his hostility and passive aggressiveness.

She needed to think of a way to bond with Klaus so he could at least tolerate her continued presence. She knew couldn't force him to like her. She'd just have to try being herself and hope for the best.

Sasha wasn't the kind of person to let someone get away with hurting her so she also needed to deal with Damon...maybe Klaus could help her?

* * *

_April 6, 2010_

"Good morning, Klaus." Sasha smiled when he finally decided to grace her with his presence later that morning.

"Morning, love." Klaus cautiously returned as he eyed her suspiciously, he obviously thought she was up to something. He also didn't look like he slept much obviously the man had got himself in a tizzy over this whole situation not that she blamed him, it was insane.

"So..." She drawled with a playful grin, "Want to help me gets some good old fashioned revenge?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Revenge?" He echoed looking intrigued despite himself.

"Well I was killed and that sucked," Sasha lamented, "Like really sucked, I won't go into detail but I kind of want to get back at the jerk that did it, so...you're an expert in that kind of thing and I was hoping you'd help?"

"Did you really die?" Klaus questioned doubtfully as he eyed her uninjured form.

"Yes but saved via Guardian Resurrection." Sasha confirmed.

Klaus looked like he wanted to questioned _that_ but shook his head and smirked at her instead, "What'd you have in mind, love?"

"Well..." Sasha purred with a gleeful glint in her eye.

* * *

"Hello, Damon." Sasha greeted with a dark smirk on her lips when Damon opened his front door.

Damon stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before he's eyes narrowed and he lunged at her with a killing intent but she easily lifted her palm and blasted him back with her golden light which set him aflame and he screamed in agony and rolled on the floor trying to put himself out.

Sasha gazed down at him and said, "Damon, you're coming with me for a while."

"F-fuck y-you!" Damon choked out through his pain.

"In your dreams." Sasha retorted and then Klaus appeared out of nowhere and snapped Damon's neck.

* * *

Sasha watched Damon wake up with a detached look on her face. Klaus had hung him from ceiling fan in Elijah's apartment by tying his wrists with vervain coated rope. The fan blades had been broken off and coated in vervain and then impaled into Damon's torso.

All in all Damon was most likely in a lot of pain. Personally Sasha thought Klaus had been a bit over the top but Sasha didn't voice this, she knew that destroying the apartment wasn't a good enough stress relief for Klaus, he needed to fight someone and so she gave him Damon.

Damon suffers for hurting her and Klaus gets to relief some stress, two birds one stone.

"What the hell?!" Damon yelled in pain as he thrashed from his hanging position before quickly stilling since that just caused him more pain.

"Damon, let me introduce you to...Klaus." Sasha says dramatically as she gestures to Klaus who was standing beside her with a sadistic smile on his face.

"That's the bastard that wants to use Elena?" Damon rasped rhetorically as he looked unimpressed at Klaus's appearance, "Huh I expected someone more menacing."

Sasha shook her head even in pain, Damon still has that disrespectful careless attitude. Klaus just moved and ripped out Damon's liver as soon as he was finished speaking.

Damon screamed out in agony at losing one of his organs, "_Fuck_!"

"I'd be careful with what say, Damon," Klaus cautioned menacingly as he threw the liver carelessly over his shoulder, "I have a bit of a temper you see."

Damon just kept cursing and his body broke out in a cold sweat from the stress his body was undergoing from missing an organ.

Sasha grimaced as she heard the splat when the liver hit the ground, how nasty. She had kind of become desensitized to seeing torture because she dreamed of the Mikaelsons doing it for years. But it was kind of disgusting witnessing it in person and it made her feel uneasy and kind of queasy. She kind of wanted to ask Klaus to stop but didn't. She didn't want Klaus to see her as weak.

"I don't really care about what you did to Sasha here," Klaus commented while gesturing to Sasha was a dismissive wave of his hand, "She is kind of annoying isn't she?"

Damon didn't respond as he breathed in deeply and tried to ride out the waves of pain his body was experiencing.

Sasha glared at Klaus for that comment but didn't say anything, worried her voice would betray how uncomfortable she really was.

"All I care about is...the location of my brother and my doppelganger," Klaus stated, "Where are they?"

"Go screw yourself." Damon gritted out.

Klaus carelessly pushed one of the fan blades deeper into Damon's torso and Damon started screaming again.

Sasha flinched slightly at Damon's screams and hugged herself. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...but Klaus looked like he was enjoying himself so maybe not?

* * *

Eventually Damon ended up unconscious again as his body shut itself down to try and heal the damages that Klaus inflicted upon him.

"You alright there, love?" Klaus asked her with a knowing glint in his eye, "You're kind of pale."

"Fine." Sasha snapped.

"Can't handle the monster?" Klaus mocked ignoring her denial.

"What you trying to scare me away?" Sasha laughed, "I've seen you do worse things, Klaus."

"Why do you look so uneasy then?" Klaus challenged.

"...The smells are overwhelming." Sasha admitted quietly.

Klaus laughed, "The _smells_? Never heard that before."

"Why are you torturing him for information on Elijah and Elena anyway? I could very easily just call Elijah's cellphone you know?" Sasha questioned defensively.

"That's no fun." Klaus retorted, "And he killed you don't you want him to suffer?"

"Yes but you're so overkill." Sasha muttered.

"What would you do then?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"You trapped his consciousness with the Guardian?" Klaus asked in disbelief and some disappointment as he eyed Damon whose eye socket's now glowed an ominous gold and his body was stiff and unresponsive.

Sasha side-eyed him and said, "Ake scared _you_, how do you think Damon is fearing then?"

"Point taken." Klaus conceded as he gazed at Damon Salvatore's prone form. No way was he having a good time with that..._creature_.

"Is his brother around?" Klaus questioned, curiously.

"Yeah but he's not a ripper. He's seems to have gained control of himself." Sasha remarked, "He's also dating the newest doppelganger."

"That's a shame," Klaus sighed before smirking, "I'll have to fix that."

"My whole plan is to not upset Elena. If you want her cooperation with the curse and later the hybrids." Sasha couldn't help pointing out.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Yes but _I_ never made such a deal. I have no desire to cater to a teenage girls whims of fancy."

Sasha resisted the urge to yell at him for his stubbornness but she held her tongue, "Let's wait until we've talked with Elijah before making any decisions."

"We're not talking with Elijah." Klaus refuted calmly.

"Excuse me?" Sasha asked sharply.

"I've decided that if I can't get rid of you without risk of the wrath of a Guardian that I'll allow you to stay and since you appear to have a lot of useful information in that pretty little head of yours so I'll also allow you to help me but we're doing this my way. Elijah is not going to part this arrangement. I can never trust him to keep a level-head when it comes to the doppelganger. I still plan to dagger him so he isn't in the way."

"What the hell-" Sasha started agitated but was cut off when Klaus got into her personal space.

"_You will do things my way and only use your powers to my benefit." _Klaus compelled her.

Sasha stared at him speechless that he had the _nerve..! _But then again he was Klaus Mikaelson and it was always his way or the highway or even more appropriate his way or death. She really should have expected him to keep compelling her after he did it the first time. She seriously needed to get herself some vervain before Klaus made her do something terrible. Damn her laziness to hell for her not having its protection already. Now Klaus was going to destroy all her plans!

"You're an idiot." Sasha condemned him coldly.

"No, love. That's you." Klaus corrected her with a smug smile at the fact things were now on their way to being back on track for him.

* * *

"Isobel, hello!" Klaus greeted a dark-haired woman who was being restrained in chair by Maddox and Greta Martin.

Sasha followed behind him silently as he had stolen a car and driven them to the next town, where he appeared to being staying while he waits for the full moon. He had led to her a rather lavish apartment where this woman was being kept.

Sasha didn't recognize her, so she must have never met an Original until now.

"Klaus, I presume?" Isobel returned blankly.

Sasha saw that Isobel was way too calm for a prisoner and she seemed to lack something...her emotions, were off weren't they?

"Yes I heard you were looking for me," Klaus stated conversationally, "So I thought I'd oblige and introduce myself," Klaus gestured to himself and smiled menacingly, "Klaus Mikaelson the soon to be fully-realized hybrid."

"It's a pleasure." Isobel deadpanned.

"Now Isobel...don't be rude." Klaus chastised while gesturing to Maddox which caused him to use his magic on Isobel.

Isobel screamed in pain as Maddox gave her an aneurysm and fought her restraints but they didn't give.

Sasha shifted uncomfortably not understanding why Klaus was doing this, who was Isobel?

"Isobel, mother of the my newest doppelganger..." Klaus drawled unintentionally answering Sasha unasked question, "I have a task for you."

* * *

Sasha was scowling darkly as she followed Isobel to were Elijah and Elena had hidden away, she vaguely wondered how Klaus found his brother without her assistance but mostly she was angry at Klaus for what he was about to make her do. She steeled herself as she made trick Elijah like Klaus wanted.

'I'm so sorry Elijah.' She thinks to herself with a deep sadness.

Isobel went up the steps of the house that was in the middle of nowhere and knocked on the screen door. An older woman answered the door, and smiled at them, "Can I help you?"

"Would you mind getting Elijah and Elena for us?" Isobel requested politely.

"Who?" The woman asked looking genuinely confused.

"Mrs. Gibbons please go rest upstairs." Elijah urged as he appeared out of nowhere and nudged the woman towards the stairs.

"I...yes...of course." Mrs. Gibbons agreed sounding dazed.

"Sasha...you're alive." Elijah stated sounding nonchalant as he looked at her.

"...In a way." Sasha somewhat agreed as she frowned seeing the hidden tension hiding in Elijah's expression.

Elijah narrowed his gaze, "Are you a vampire now?"

"No...a little birdie intervened." Sasha responded vaguely.

"Ah...I see." Elijah sighed and then he looked at Isobel, "Forgive me manners, I'm Elijah. Who are you?"

"I'm Isobel, Elena's birth mother. May I speak with her, it's important." Isobel requested.

"That depends...how did you find us?" Elijah asked seriously.

"That'd be me." Sasha lied, "Ake gave me a heads up on your location after he fixed me."

"Really?" Elijah pondered as he looked between Sasha and Isobel, "Tell me how did you two cross paths?"

Sasha laughed nervously, "What's with the twenty questions? I thought we were past that?"

Elijah didn't response for a beat before he smiled, "Yes, you're right forgive me. It's been a tense few days."

"Oh I feel that." Sasha laughed again.

"I'll get Elena, wait here a moment." Elijah urged as he disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

"Isobel!" Elena gasped when she came down the stairs.

Sasha frowned heavily when she saw Elena, the girl looked drained and stressed. She wondered just how Elena ended up Elijah's prisoner.

"Hello, Elena." Isobel greeted her with a plastic smile.

"What-" Elena started before she noticed Sasha, "You're alive?! But Damon broke your neck? Are you a vampire now?"

"Not a vampire but yes I'm alive." Sasha responded simply.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as her eyes darted at anyone for answers.

"You're going to have a talk with your birth mother and I'm going to have a word with Sasha." Elijah explained.

"I wanted to show her something..." Isobel hinted.

"That's fine." Elijah shrugged.

Elena looked at Elijah with utter disbelief but didn't protest when Isobel urged her to follow her to Isobel's car.

Sasha shook her head, what was Elijah doing?

* * *

Sasha opened her mouth to speak after watching Isobel and Elena drive off when suddenly she found herself caught in an embrace.

"Elijah..?" Sasha mumbled in shock as she slowly hugged him back.

"I'm glad you're alright." Elijah sighed.

"Define alright." Sasha muttered bitterly.

Elijah released her when she said that Sasha cursed herself for ruining the hug, it'd been nice to receive affection after dealing with Ake's callousness and Klaus's controlling nature.

"What happened?" Elijah implored.

So Sasha told him, how Ake only cared about his experiment, how she lost a portion of her soul but she didn't mention Klaus because his compulsion prevented it.

"I'm so sorry." Elijah murmured.

"It's not your fault." Sasha shrugged.

"No it is I shouldn't have been so arrogant. I underestimated Damon and you paid the price." Elijah scowled.

"And I should have transported myself to safety. We can play the blame game all day. It's in the past and Damon is suffering right now. Let's forget it." Sasha dismissed.

"The plan-" Elijah started.

"The plan is a bust," Sasha grimaced, "Honestly let's just leave Klaus to deal with the doppelganger by himself."

Elijah looked confused and slightly suspicious, "What, why?"

"I'm really sorry." Sasha whispered as she raised her palm and lit Elijah aflame with her golden light.

Elijah cried out in shock and pain and then collapsed.

Sasha looked at him regretfully and quickly searched his body for the dagger, it was in his coat pocket. In one swift moment she stabbed him in the heart and like that he was out of commission.

She pulled out her phone and texted Klaus.

_It's done- Sasha_

_Good, head back- Klaus_


	12. The Wolf's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Wolf's Plan

Sasha headed back by using her teleportation and she landed in Klaus's art room, she struggled to carry Elijah's body alongside her. Klaus appeared and easily moved his brother elsewhere, Sasha watched Elijah's body vanish sadly. She had to find herself some damn vervain. She never wanted to be forced to do something like this ever again.

"Well done, love." Klaus praised mockingly.

"You are, your own worst enemy." Sasha stated with a shake of her head.

Klaus immediately glared at her for that comment and growled, "Leave."

Sasha left not wanting to be around him any longer.

* * *

Sasha really hated when Klaus got like this. Why oh, why did he have to be so damn controlling and paranoid!?

He made it really easy to make himself hated. Sasha would give up on him if she didn't know the kind of person he really was.

Klaus wasn't a monster, he was someone that has been hurt again and again. His way of coping with that trauma wasn't the best. Raging at the world at large and never trusting anyone wasn't that healthy. However Sasha knew that underneath it all, Klaus had a huge heart.

She just had to show him that not everyone in the world was against him, that he could trust her. So she do things his way for now, let him have control over the situation so he feels safer. But Sasha wouldn't let him walk over her, she was going to make him think.

She was going to question his orders and make him think about what he really wanted.

* * *

_April 7, 2010_

"So you're plan is to scare Elena into compliance." Sasha deadpanned as Klaus detailed to her of what his plan was as she ate her lunch.

"You don't sound impressed." Klaus pointed out.

"If you scare someone bad enough eventually they fight back." Sasha sighed, "You of all people are very aware of that."

"What can she do? She's human! She has Stefan Salvatore but he not a threat to me as he is now. We have Damon. Her witch is young and untrained. The hunter is old alcoholic. A rather sad bunch of so called protectors." Klaus scoffed.

"My plan was better." Sasha grumbled bitter.

"You're plan was destined to backfire. You were trusting her on her word. You never trust a doppelganger they are backstabbers." Klaus retorted.

"I thought you loved Tatia?" Sasha questioned, "Not a nice thing to say about her."

"Tatia was a beauty but she was with my older brother behind my back. That was a betrayal was it not?" Klaus asked rhetorically.

"Why doesn't Elijah get that?" Sasha asked herself.

"Because he is a fool when it come to love." Klaus responded rolling his eyes and then he smirks, "Do you love my brother?"

"No, are you crazy I've only know him for nine days!" Sasha laughed, shaking her head.

"According to you, you have known us for what...fifteen years?" Klaus estimated.

"Sixteen years actually but that is different. I thought you all were fictional. You can't love a fictional character!" Sasha defended.

"Many teenager girls would disagree with you." Klaus responded.

"How do you know that?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Rebekah." Klaus shrugged, "She isn't much into literature but she did have a Shakespeare faze it was horrible to experience."

"I remember that...that was hilarious." Sasha snickered.

"No it was horrifying. I had to dagger her to get her to stop." Klaus grimaced.

Sasha just laughed. She couldn't wait to meet Rebekah.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to know who this is, would you, love?" Klaus asked her later that afternoon.

Sasha looked up from the TV to see Luka looking worse for wear being restrained by his older sister.

"That's Luka, Greta's little brother." Sasha revealed puzzled, "Didn't she tell you?"

"Yes, yes but you see Luka told me something rather interesting about you and my big brother." Klaus mentions as he stares at her.

"What?" Sasha questioned.

"Elijah planned to find an ancient witch burial site here in Mystic Falls and have Jonas Martin channel the dead witch magic to kill me...is there a reason you neglected to mention this?" Klaus asked coldly.

"Do you have any idea how much information is in my head?" Sasha asked rhetorically, "I cannot just tell you everything in one sitting and also that plan was abandoned because you know Elijah changed his mind and was trying to _help_ you_._"

"Where is this witch burial site?" Klaus demanded to know.

"I don't know." Sasha shrugged.

Klaus stared at her in disbelief.

"What? Elijah was handling that!" Sasha defended, "And again that plan was _abandoned_."

"Luka, you worked for my brother. Tell me did you know about his change of heart?" Klaus asked then.

"No," Luka spat, "Elijah lied to us."

Luka then looked at Sasha accusingly, "We're you ever going to help us save my sister?!"

"Luka," Sasha sighed, "Greta is with Klaus of her own free will. She wasn't going to change her mind. The girl only cares about getting more power."

"That's not true!" Luka yelled as he struggled in Greta's magical grip.

Sasha stared back him unimpressed but spoke to Greta, "Greta please explain to your brother. I'm tired of being yelled at."

"Luka if you could understand the kind of power you could gain if you worked for Klaus. He's promised me that I could meet Kol! Kol may be a vampire but he's an honorary Warlock chief and he could teach us so much!" Greta passionately explained.

"Kol and all the Originals are monsters! Abominations against nature!" Luka retorted.

"If they were abomination then why did nature allow them to come into existence?" Greta countered, "What many see as abominations only exist because of a spell a witch cast. A witch created vampires, a witch birthed Klaus the hybrid, a witch created werewolves! You've got to see past your prejudice! So many more doors will open for you if you do!"

Luka stared at his sister in disdain at her views, "That's...goes against everything we were taught!"

"I just opened my eyes; Luka will you open yours?" Greta implored.

Luka just looked deeply uncomfortable and disappointed in his older sister and didn't respond.

Greta sighed and looked at Klaus, "Could I please try and get my brother to see things my way? I don't want to have to kill him." Greta requested with a small frown.

Klaus waved his hand dismissively, "Fine but you must find the location of this witch burial ground and if Luka doesn't see the light well then you'll take care of him won't you?"

"Of course," Greta nodded earnestly, "Thank you, Klaus."

Klaus gave her a fleeting smile before he turned his attention to Sasha, "Anything else you forget to tell me?" Klaus asked dangerously.

"I don't think so." Sasha responded flippantly.

"Watch the attitude, love." Klaus cautioned.

"Or what you'll kill me?" Sasha scoffed, "Then you'll make me the monster and have the fury of a Guardian on your ass."

"I can compel you." Klaus stated lowly, "Who knows what could make you do?"

Sasha got up in his face and mockingly lamented, "Poor Niklaus needing to lord over others to feel powerful."

Klaus face went cold as he looked back at her, "_Go_-" He started compelling before Sasha interrupted him by suddenly lunging at him.

She caught him off guard he wasn't expecting a physical attack and he was knocked over on his back and she straddled him and said in a clear voice, "I'm not going to let you just keep compelling me, okay Klaus. Just-"

Klaus moved quick and swiftly flipped their positions and Sasha grunted from how hard he threw her on the floor and he loomed over her but he startled when Sasha lit her skin aflame with her golden light which burned Klaus and caused him to release her with a hiss and to jump back.

"I mean it. Stop. Compelling. Me." Sasha ordered as her eyes glowed gold.

Klaus stared back at her with an furious look but she could see the hints of respect lurking in his gaze, "Fine I'll stop but stop burning me." Klaus demanded.

"Fine." Sasha agreed as her eyes went back to their normal dark green color, "You know what? I'll do this your way _without compulsion_. After all you've been preparing for this moment for a thousand years. It is your moment, hmm?"

"Just get out my sight." Klaus scowled obviously still annoyed at the fact she burned him.

* * *

_April 8, 2010_

"The full moon's not until the twenty-eighth." Sasha groaned as she checked her phone calendar and looked up to the sky, "This is going to be a _looonnnggg_ three weeks."

She looked over and saw Klaus on the phone with Maddox who was apparently trailing Jonas so Klaus could find the witch burial site. She wondered what Klaus had planned for them today on his plan to torment Elena and probably Stefan too.

"Sasha!" Klaus called after ending his call with Maddox, "Come here."

Sasha looked over at him from her spot on Klaus's much fancier couch compared to Elijah's. Sasha had a thing for couches she loved to sprawl out on them and relax and drink some tea.

"What?" She called back not getting up.

Klaus flashed in front the TV interrupting her halfhearted interested in Gibbs from NCIS doing what he does best, acting like a certified bad ass.

"Hey!" Sasha complained.

"Stop lazing around." Klaus criticized, "We have work to do."

"Oh tormenting Elena?" She asked sarcastically.

"What happened to your wariness around me?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"It died the moment I remembered that you cried watching the Titanic." Sasha sassed as she sipped her vervain tea.

Klaus gave her a death glare, "Go get Katerina for me." He demanded.

"Me?" Sasha blinked, "Not Greta or Maddox?"

"Yes you want to help me don't you?" Klaus asked impatient, "Go!"

"Jeez, you need a Rose to your Jack desperately." Sasha muttered to herself.

She teleported away before Klaus go react to that comment.

* * *

Sasha adjusted her strategy slightly. Now that Klaus and her were on more even ground now thanks to her getting her hands on some vervain that she swiped from Greta's things, she decided to sass him. Mostly because he really needs to get knocked down a peg or two and honestly she needed to entertain herself somehow.

Anyways Sasha was sure that this task to go get Katerina was partly because she was annoying him and he wanted a break from her presence.

Now Katerina was freed from her entombment when Elijah was daggered which was two days ago. If Katerina had any sense she'd leave Mystic Falls and never look back. But she was checking the Salvatore's house anyways.

She appeared at the Salvatore Boarding House front door and just walked in, you'd think they'd lock their door but apparently not.

"Oh hey guys." Sasha greeted when she saw the whole gang in the living room.

Elena was sitting by Stefan on the sofa both looking very stressed and haggard while Alaric was holding a bottle of bourbon in his hands and cradling it like lifeline. Bonnie was sitting on the floor surrounded by witch grimoires. Caroline Forbes someone she hadn't personally met yet was sitting beside Bonnie on her left and the human Matt Donovan was sitting on Bonnie's right. Jeremy Gilbert was glaring at Katerina who had probably said something offensive. They all froze when they noticed Sasha.

"Sasha!" Elena yelled when she jumped off the sofa, "Where have you been? Where's Elijah? Have you seen Damon? The Martin's said that they sensed Klaus nearby is that true?!"

Sasha raised an eyebrow at Elena barrage of questions, "Sorry Elena. I'm not here for you," She apologized lightly and then turned to look at the other doppelganger in the room, "Katerina someone wants a word with you."

Katerina zoomed out of the room as soon as Sasha addressed her and she ran fast. Sasha clicked her tongue in annoyance and sighed, "Great now I have to chase her. See you guys later."

Sasha teleported out of the Boarding House but Katerina was already long gone for the area. Sasha wondered if she could use her powers to summon her to her side. She concentrated on Katerina's face and bitchy attitude and her fingers were encased in gold and then she pulled and Katerina landed at her feet but she looked horribly burned and she had a hole in her abdomen.

Katerina was gasping in agony at her injuries and Sasha grimaced, "Oops so sorry it was the first time I tried that. Didn't mean to mutilate you."

Katerina actually had the audacity to weakly flip her off.

Sasha laughed, "Yeah fuck you too."

She then placed a hand on Katerina's burnt shoulder and teleported back to Klaus's apartment.

* * *

"Here's Katerina!" Sasha announced when they arrived.

Klaus looked up from his sketching and raised an eyebrow at Katerina's injured form, "Did she enrage you? She has the talent for it." Klaus quipped.

"Kind of an accident but hey at least I didn't accidentally kill her!" Sasha responded with a sheepish laugh.

Klaus set his sketchpad down and got up and sauntered over to Katerina and smiled dangerously, "Zdravei, Katerina. I've missed you."

"Klaus." Katerina growled weakly as her body was very slowly healing from the celestial burns.

"You owe me five hundred years and think of this pain as just the beginning." Klaus smirked darkly.

* * *

_April 14, 2010_

A little bit of a week goes by where Klaus straight up tortures Katerina or Katherine as she preferred. He was so vindictive and Sasha almost pitied Katherine for her misfortune.

Sasha kept mostly to herself and Klaus didn't seek her out. It was funny but she started out not having much freedom at all but now she teleported every day to Tate's to have various chocolate delicacies and Klaus didn't care. She was glad that she wasn't going to lose her friendship with Tate after all he was her chocolate supplier.

She also managed to begin work on finishing her schooling which was great if not a little tedious. All she needed to do was write her final research paper and take the final exam. It was almost like had a normal life again you know minus the celestial powers and the temperamental soon-to-be hybrid torturing the vampire doppelganger in the other room. Yep totally normal.

* * *

"Sash, how's the essay going?" Tate asked her that afternoon as he sat with her on his lunch break.

"Good, good." Sasha answered absentmindedly as she sipped on her milkshake and typed away on Klaus's laptop that she had burrowed without asking.

"Hey what ever happened to the handsome man that you brought with you?" Tate badgered as he snacked on a chicken sandwich.

"Elijah is busy dealing with family stuff." Sasha responded vaguely with a frown on her face.

Sasha really wanted to undagger him but didn't want to deal with Klaus's temper tantrum if she did. They were on a stalemate now and she didn't want to make the first move to communicate. If Klaus wanted something he would have to make the first move.

"Ah." Tate registered, "You two dating?"

"No," Sasha snorted and then asked herself, "Why do I keep getting asked if I like him?"

"You two looked good together." Tate shrugged.

Sasha smiled slightly but shook her head, "Nah I'm not falling down that rabbit hole."

"Why not?" Tate questioned with a tilt of his head, "He was hot."

"Cause I'm kind of living his brother and it's this whole thing." Sasha vaguely explained with a wave of her hand.

"Oh you're dating the brother?" Tate asked with a grin.

"No." Sasha denied, "He's kind of an asshole."

"And yet you live with him?" Tate questioned skeptically.

"It's super complicated, Tate." Sasha sighed tiredly.

"You're not in trouble are you?" Tate asked concerned.

"No, no." Sasha assured, "I'm fine."

Tate frowned and said, "Sash, no offense but the whole leaving school for no explainable reason is weird. You vanish for weeks alongside some hot guy no one's ever seen before. You reappear out of nowhere and expect me not to be a little concerned?"

Sasha looked taken aback, "You were literally teasing me a few moments ago and now you're throwing this concern at me?"

"Sash, I don't like confrontation but you just gave me the most exhausted and stressed out look I've ever seen. I couldn't just not ask." Tate defended.

"My life just took a crazy turn is all," Sasha explained, "I don't know how to explain it without seeming insane."

"Try me." Tate challenged.

Sasha frowned at Tate, she had no desire to dragged him into the supernatural world but it would be nice to have someone to talk to about the craziness that is her life now. Ake is obviously not an option, Elijah would just feel guilty plus he's daggered, and Klaus wouldn't care.

"Tate, I don't want you to get hurt. It'd probably be better if I stopped coming here." Sasha said frowning heavily.

"Sasha Osborn, don't you dare!" Tate scolded, "Come on, just tell me!"

"Do you believe in vampires?" Sasha impulsively asked.

"Excuse me?" Tate blinked thrown by the question.

"Vampires, real or fake?" Sasha reworded.

"Like the lifestyle or full on Count Dracula?" Tate asked for clarification.

"Count Dracula." Sasha confirmed as she stared at him intensely waiting for his answer.

"Well of course not." Tate responded with a frown.

"What if I told you, you were wrong?" Sasha challenged.

"I'd ask you to explain how?" Tate responded curiously.

So she did. She told him everything. Ake. Her dreams. Elijah. Elena. Her powers. Damon. Dying. Losing her portion of her soul. Klaus. Well sort of Klaus the compulsion limited her. Katherine.

When she was done, it was well into the evening and Tate had been on his break way longer then he was supposed to but he was the boss so he'd be fine. Poor Gill just had to run the shop longer than usual. The girl was too polite to interrupt her boss's intense looking conversation.

"Christ, Sasha." Tate breathed, "That is crazy but I think I believe you."

"Really?" Sasha asked surprised but happy.

"Yeah you were always a bit lost in your head. Of course a freaking angel was talking to you. _Of course_. Can I see your powers?" Tate rambled.

Sasha made her hand glow gold and warmed up Tate's lukewarm coffee that he had neglected because he was so engrossed in her story.

"That's really freaking cool." Tate marveled but then he darted his eyes around to see if anyone noticed but no one did.

"Thanks." Sasha smiled.

"I'm saying this now. You're always welcome here if you need a break from that insanity but please keep me in the loop?" Tate begged.

"Sure, thank you Tate, really." Sasha murmured as she leaned over the table and gave him a hug which he returned.

* * *

Sasha teleported back to Klaus's apartment with a huge smile on her face, she was full on beaming. She could finally talk to someone about this! Literally nothing could ruin her good mood now.

"What's got you so giddy?" Klaus voice asked interrupting her happy thoughts.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sasha responded slightly surprised to see him after all this time.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Oh but you got me intrigued, love. I don't think I've seen you look so happy."

"Hard to see me when you're busy torturing Katherine for a week." Sasha snorted.

"I got to entertain myself somehow while I wait for the full moon." Klaus drawled.

"What happened to tormenting Elena?" Sasha asked.

"I am she's constantly on guard and paranoid about I'm going to do to her and her family." Klaus smiled amused.

"Psychological warfare," Sasha realized, "Making her scare herself with what she imagines you're up to."

'What Mikael does to Klaus.' Sasha privately thought but didn't dare voice it, knowing Klaus would not react well at all to the comparison.

"Yes it's very effective." Klaus commented with a grin.

"I can imagine." Sasha hummed, "You know, you seemed to be in a good mood too."

"How can I not be?" Klaus smiled, "Katherine is suffering, I have the doppelganger right where I want her, I have my wolves, my vampires, and my witches have found the burial site and are destroying it as we speak."

"Isn't that kind of disrespectful?" Sasha frowned.

"They're dead, what do they care?" Klaus responded dismissively.

Sasha strongly doubted that the house would be destroyed so easily when it contained so many witches but she didn't say this instead she said, "And soon you'll have your hybrid army, right?"

"Yes I got the potion from Luka whose seems to have seen his sister's side of things." Klaus confirmed.

"What about Jonas?" Sasha questioned.

"Who cares, without the burial site he'll be too weak and easily kill-able if he tries to attack me." Klaus stated arrogantly.

Sasha sighed and shook her head but she smiled slightly at seeing Klaus in such a rare good mood even if it was destined to fade soon especially when she asked him, "Klaus, what about your siblings, are you going to wake them up?"

"Missing Elijah?" Klaus mocked.

"Are _you_?" Sasha returned with a raised eyebrow.

"I wake them when I feel like it." Klaus stated dismissively.

"When Mikael is dead?" Sasha asked knowingly.

Klaus immediately scowled when his name was mentioned, "Yes that be preferable." He spat annoyed at the topic of conversation.

"Killing Mikael was my next step after this hybrid business. The horrible man needs to die." Sasha declared firmly.

"Do you know where he is?" Klaus asked pleasantly but she could see the darkness lurking in his gaze.

"No." Sasha answered honestly, "I see you and your siblings life not his. Last time you saw him was the last time I saw him."

"Inconvenient." Klaus complained, "Do you at least know how to kill him?"

"Yes, my golden energy it burns you regardless of your daylight ring. I'm sure I could probably burn him to ash if I tried." Sasha stated confidently.

"But you don't know for sure?" Klaus asked with a frown.

"No I don't know for sure." Sasha admitted.

Klaus sighed aggravated, his good mood long gone.

"Can I see your art?" Sasha blurted out.

"My art?" Klaus repeated looking slightly thrown at the topic change.

Sasha nodded, she now felt bad for ruining his good mood and wanted to bring it back by talking about something he enjoyed A.K.A. art.

"...Why?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"It's been what 8 days since we've met and I haven't seen had the chance to properly look at your work!" Sasha explained.

"You've seen my art in your "dreams" haven't you?" Klaus countered.

"Not in person!" Sasha pouted.

Klaus shrugged lightly, "Alright, you can see this one piece, I suppose."

Klaus walked over to his art room and he opened the door and went in. Sasha didn't follow unsure if she could until Klaus called for her, "Do you want to see it or not?"

Sasha entered his art room and grinned at all the paintings on the walls, she had briefly been in the room when she had daggered Elijah but she had been too mad to properly look around. Klaus was pretty talented, you could see the pure raw emotions in every painting.

She turned to look at Klaus and tell him so but she gasped when she saw him holding up a painting of...her!

She was smirking mischievously in the painting with her blonde curls going wild as she looked like she was getting ready to leap off the city sidewalk to teleport. Her torso glow gold with those giant hands that looked like wings at a certain angle. She looked...incredible. The contrast of the golds and grays of the city clashed nicely. Did she actually look like that when she teleported? Or did Klaus make her look better than she actual does? And why did he chose to paint her from when he first met her? He hates her!

"Speechless?" Klaus teased.

Sasha nodded stunned, "Y-you don't like me!" She eventually sputtered.

"Did I make you look hideous?" Klaus frowned in mock confusion.

Sasha scowled at him, "No you made me look...look... ethereal! Why?!"

"It's how you look when you use your powers. It was beautiful." Klaus shrugged, "Something I wanted to capture in a painting."

Sasha just gestured frantically at him as her face slowly reddened from embarrassment, "Klaus!" She shouted mortified.

"What?" Klaus asked with a wide grin as he took in her blushing face, "You are a pretty model."

Sasha buried her face in her palms and groaned, "Ugh!"

"You're whole face is red!" Klaus stated and he couldn't help laughing.

"Shut up!" Sasha whined, "You can't just...do that!"

"Do what?" Klaus asked with an amused look on his face.

"Make me look like that!" Sasha shouted, "It's embarrassing!"

"Oh?" Klaus humored.

"I'm not...like that!" Sasha argued.

"Like what?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Some..." Sasha sputtered while gesturing randomly, "Angelic warrior!"

"From where I stand you very much are." Klaus retorted calmly.

Sasha gawked at him, "You don't like me." She stressed.

"I don't." Klaus agreed, "But I can appreciate beauty and power."

Sasha just shook her head and slapped at her cheeks forcing herself to come down, "Thank you for painting me so kindly Klaus." She squeaked out and then she fled teleporting to her room.


	13. The Wolf's Behavior

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Wolf's Behavior

_April 15, 2010_

Sasha was avoiding Klaus. She couldn't believe she let herself get so flustered over a painting but she really didn't expect him to do that. It's true that Klaus tended to paint things that caught his eye and she supposed her teleportation was something unique and...pretty to see so of course he would paint it but _still_.

She literally spend all morning at Tate's and just finished up her essay and tried her best to not think about how ridiculous she acted last time she saw Klaus. Thankfully Tate was too busy to talk to her but she knew she'd have to tell him eventually.

Sasha may have also been ignoring Klaus's calls which she knew was bad as he had never called her before but she didn't want to face him but she put eventually around evening time, she put on her big girl pants and decided to go see what he wanted.

She teleported into the living to find it empty but she could hear Klaus with Katherine and he didn't sound happy.

Sasha didn't want to disturb him but he had called her. She sighed and knocked on the door, there was silence for a moment before Klaus opened the door and he saw her.

"Why don't you answer the phone!" He shouted looking furious.

Sasha looked at him with wide eyes, "What happened this morning?" She asked thoughtlessly.

"This morning!" Klaus started ranting, "_This morning _Greta and her brother were overpowered by their father and now they're gone. Maddox tried tracking them, he can't find them. My moonstone is gone, the Martins have it!"

"That's bad." Sasha breathed, "Shit, Klaus we need that!"

"I KNOW!" He screamed.

"I'll find it." She swore to him and then she teleported away before he could react.

* * *

She went back to the Salvatore Boarding House and found no one around.

'Please tell me that Elena didn't run.' Sasha begged inside her mind as she searched the house but it truly was empty.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sasha chanted as she headed to the Gilbert House instead but it was similarly empty not even Jenna in sight.

"How is everything coming apart already?!" Sasha yelled it had only been nine days.

She froze when she realized, she lasted nine days with Elijah and today was her ninth day with Klaus. Everything was going to hell! Was the ninth day cursed?! Another price for being brought back to life?

"AKE!" She screamed for the first time in a while.

**"What?"** Ake responded inside her mind after a ten second delay.

"Is the ninth day cursed?!" Sasha asked urgently.

**"Cursed?" **Ake laughed, **"No why are you asking such a ridiculous thing?"**

"Have you seen what has happened? Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?!" Sasha accused.

**"I've been busy."** Ake responded nonchalantly,** "Give me a moment."**

Sasha waited in silence as Ake did whatever Ake did to see what he sees.

**"Sasha, are you going to disappointment me again?"** Ake sighed in irritation.

"What?!" Sasha exclaimed.

**"How you have messed up so badly again?"** Ake growled, **"The moonstone is gone and Elena is missing? Come on."**

"I'm human, I cannot be everywhere at once!" Sasha defended herself.

**"That's what lackeys are for like you are for me. Please start using your brain I know you have one. Fix this **_**now**_**."** Ake demanded.

Sasha screamed in wordless rage at Ake's uselessness, "Just go away!" She shrieked.

**"Yes throw a tantrum like a child that'll help. **_**Please**_** you know it doesn't. Niklaus is a huge example of that. Learn from Mikaelson's mistakes I can't believe I have to spell that out for you. Stupid human." **Ake huffed while rolling his eyes.

"I hate you _sooooo_ much." Sasha snarled as she concentrated and mentally pushed at Ake's voice with all her might and then he was gone.

Sasha breathed in and out harshly, he infuriated her. But damn it, he was right getting angry solved nothing. She needed to calm down and _think_.

* * *

She teleported back to Klaus's apartment and found Klaus yelling at someone on the phone mostly likely Maddox, she ran over to him and asked, "Where is the burial ground?"

"What-" Klaus started but she cut him off.

"Burial. Ground. Location." She demanded sharply.

Klaus tells her and then she gone.

* * *

She looked at the old house and she wasn't a witch but she could sense the power coming off the old house in waves. She stared at the house and she wished she had the ability to talk to the dead witches but as far as she knew she did not the power. She could teleport, manipulate golden energy, and she just learned she could summon things.

What could Ake do?

He could talk to her telepathically, sort of shape-shift, freeze time...freeze time! Could she maybe_ rewind _time so she could stop the moonstone from being taken in the first place?! It was worth a shot!

Sasha concentrated on...she didn't know what to concentrate on. She frowned, when Ake froze time everything was silent so maybe for rewinding time she should concentrate on the sounds but... in reverse?

That sounded stupid but she tried, she focused on the sounds of the wind moving the trees, the birds chirping, the old house creaking, and the sound of her own breathing and she tried to imagine what it sounded like in reverse, it was very strange but she felt the gold energy respond and suddenly everything just...got..._flipped_.

* * *

Sasha's eyes snapped open as the flow of golden energy encased her body and she could see birds in the sky flying backwards, the earth was revolving in the wrong direction and then she saw people appear in the forest clearing who were walking backwards.

It was Jonas and Luka with Greta in her father's arms.

* * *

Sasha couldn't move a muscle, she could only watch as the events of this morning unfolded in reverse.

She saw Jonas walk backwards into the forest clearing and he put down an unconscious Greta.

Jonas kept walking back and suddenly he appeared to be holding ash in the palm of his hands but slowly that ash turned in the Moonstone and he appeared to be chanting something but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

The moonstone left his hands and appeared on the forest floor but not for long as it quickly disappeared inside Greta's pants pocket.

Greta's body glowed with magic that headed towards a determined looking Luka who must have knocked out his sister.

Greta springs up from her prone position on the floor and seemed to aiming her magic at her father with a fierce look on her face.

Sasha struggled to make herself interact with the past but her body didn't move and her body broke out in sweat at her efforts as her limbs trembled lightly.

She saw Luka arms lower and he was now looking at his father with a surprised and conflicted look on his face.

Jonas looked intense as he seemed to be giving some kind of impassioned speech to his children.

Greta handed hovered off her pants pocket protectively.

Sasha once more willed her unresponsive hand to move and her right index finger twitched...the golden energy faltered...

* * *

Sasha gasped violently as she lost control of her hold on the past and she was brutally brought back to the present. Her whole body ached with a burning intensity and she gagged as her stomach twisted unpleasantly, she ended up throwing up a mixture of her breakfast and even some blood.

She collapsed on the floor wheezing as her body suffered from the damages of her shoddy attempt at time travel. She struggled to keep her blurry eyes open and fought to stay conscious but she lost succumbing to her injuries.

* * *

**"Sasha,"** Ake intoned, **"You-"**

'What?" Sasha asked.

**"You-"** Ake repeated.

'I can't hear you.' Sasha cried.

**"You are-"** Ake repeated once more.

'Why can't I hear you?' Sasha asked in panic.

_**"YOU ARE AWAKE!"**_ Ake screamed.

* * *

Sasha woke up violently, her heart pounding in her chest as she gasped and thrashed in a...bed? She frantically looked around at her surroundings, she was back in her room at Klaus's apartment.

"What?" Sasha whispered weakly, completely confused.

"Finally, I thought you died." Klaus stated when he suddenly walked into the room.

Sasha startled at his appearance flinching from him but she cautiously asked, "Klaus, what happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Klaus responded as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"The Moonstone..." Sasha mumbled, "Where...?"

"Right here." Klaus answered as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket before quickly putting it back.

"It was...ash?" Sasha asked utterly baffled.

"Ash?" Klaus repeated, "I found it on your body when I found you passed at the burial ground looking like a corpse."

Sasha blinked slowly as she tried to remember what happened but just couldn't. The only thing that she could remember was seeing the moonstone turn to ash and that was it.

'Ake?' She questioned instinctively.

**"Time travel is forbidden for Non-Guardians. You will never remember what you saw or what you did. You're are very lucky to be alive. Niklaus found you just in time, he gave you his blood and it saved you."** Ake revealed.

"What day is it?" Sasha asked Klaus quietly.

"The twenty-first. Seven days left." Klaus answered.

"You saved my life?" Sasha questioned as she looked up at Klaus with a small frown on her face.

Klaus shrugged, "I still need your power."

Sasha sluggishly sat up and then unexpectedly lunged toward Klaus and embraced him with all the strength she had. He stiffened in surprise, "Thank you I didn't want to die again. Thank you. Thank you." Sasha murmured into his shoulder.

Klaus awkwardly patted her back and didn't say anything.

She pulled back slowly and looked at him, "Where's Elena?"

"The High School, why?" Klaus answered as he eyed her with caution.

"Are you sure?" Sasha asked with a frown.

"Very sure, I had checked this morning myself." Klaus confirmed with a frown.

Sasha laughed dryly, "I panicked for nothing."

"Hmm?" Klaus questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." Sasha sighed, "I just forgot the school is all."

"All right." Klaus suddenly smirked, "What do you want to eat?"

"Huh?" Sasha blinked, "Are you going to cook me something?"

"You were in a coma for six days." Klaus drawled, "Thought I'd be nice for once."

"Chocolate chip waffles." Sasha requested after a while.

"Waffles really, love?" Klaus laughed but it sounded somewhat forced.

"With chocolate chips." Sasha nodded with a tired smile as she decided not to question his sudden odd behavior.

"Yes, that's important isn't it?" Klaus asked rhetorically as he smirked at her and then left the room to presumably make them.

* * *

_April 24, 2010_

Sasha sighed as she landed in her bed and read one of her textbooks out of boredom. She pondered on Klaus's strange behavior. He made her chocolate chip waffles three days ago and they were actually really good. But over the past few days since she returned the moonstone to him, she noticed that he kept giving her these puzzled and frustrated looks. It was like he was very deeply contemplating something about her. But he was actually talking to her now without being hostile and he checked up on her periodically no longer ignoring her. But she wondered what he was thinking about so deeply...

"Klaus." Sasha calls, she decided she was going to ask him what was up with him, his reaction would be telling.

After a few moments he appears, "Yes, love?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about these past few days?" Sasha questioned with a frown.

Klaus didn't immediately answer and she expected him to deflect her question but eventually he responded "...You almost died."

"So?" Sasha probed further knowing that wouldn't be enough to prompt this kind of behavior from Klaus.

"You risked your life to return my moonstone to me without me having to compel you to." Klaus slowly explained, "I don't understand why you did that."

"I told you I want care about you and becoming a hybrid is important to you so of course I'd do everything in my power to get the moonstone back for you." Sasha calmly told him not looking troubled at all with the choice she made.

Klaus eyed her with a utterly perplexed and almost angry look, "Do you not value your own life?!" He exclaimed.

"Of course I do," Sasha frowned, "I just may have…panicked a bit and did something dangerous without truly thinking my actions through. But what's done is done and everything turned out alright, didn't it?"

Klaus frowned deeply, "What _did _you do?" He demanded to know.

"I kind of...went back in time?" Sasha responded with a doubtful tone, "Honestly I don't remember much it was all I left was with the pain not the memories."

"_Time Travel?!_" Klaus sputtered stunned, "That-that's impossible!"

"I'm pretty sure I can't ever do it again." Sasha admitted with a shrug.

Klaus scowled at her, "You're crazy, love."

"Aren't we all?" Sasha laughed.

Klaus just kept scowling at her, "Don't do anything that dangerous again." Klaus demanded.

"Excuse me?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow, offended and surprised at the demand.

"You are no good to me dead." Klaus explained seemingly agitated.

A slow smile grew on her face as she gazed at Klaus and finally allowed herself to analyze his behavior in her head. He saw her a useful nuisance who he greatly resented for knowing so much about him while he knew nothing about her. She knew that he had had Maddox gather information on her instead of asking her himself because he felt getting information on her behind her back was deserved considering she had basically did that to him thanks to Ake. He respected, hated, feared, and wanted her powers all at once. Her actions made Klaus very uncomfortable and confused as he didn't expect her to risk her life for him. He never expected anyone to be willing to do that for him not even his own siblings who loved him. He seemed to believe that she was helping him out of a sense of obligation to Ake and Elijah. Her latest actions made him wonder if she told the truth when she claimed to care for him and that made him angry because she shouldn't care. She saw his entire life, _everything_. Sasha should not care but she did. Klaus now wanted to do his best to understand this completely confusing woman. Not understand her was frustrating the hell out of him.

"I'll try my best." Sasha eventually promised.

Klaus didn't seem to like that response but just shook his head at her and left her room in a huff.

* * *

_April 25, 2010_

These final few days until the full moon were really dragging and Sasha was just so bored.

"Klaus?" Sasha called out and he didn't appear.

She frowned and called for him again, "Klaus!"

No response once again.

Sasha got up from her bed and swayed slightly as she was still feeling the aftereffects of using time travel but eventually she regained her bearings and left her room for the first time since she'd woken up from her mini coma.

She ended up drawn to Katherine's room and she felt the urge to talk to her. She'd never personally spoken to this doppelganger and it was very obvious that she was very different from the girl she was five hundred years ago. She hadn't had the chance to witness what happened to her as she had evaded all Originals for all those years. She was curious and bored so she went in.

Katherine was tied to a dining room chair by rope that based on the smell was coated in vervain. The brunette looked rather terrible with vary degrees of desiccation over her body and she was covered in her own blood and her hair was all in disarray. She had a knife stabbed into her hands all the way through the armrests and knives in her thighs all the way through the seat. Katherine eyes opened when Sasha opened the door and Sasha could see that she still had fire in her eyes. Klaus hadn't killed her spirit yet, Sasha was impressed.

"Hello, Katherine." Sasha greeted.

"Hello...Sasha right?" Katherine rasped.

"Yep," Sasha smiled, "I had question for you."

"Ask," Katherine croaked, "I've got nothing better to do."

"Do you regret running?" Sasha questioned with a curious look on her face.

Katherine huffed out a laugh, "Never." She stated firmly.

"The Salvatore brothers?" Sasha guessed.

"Partially," Katherine admitted, "But by running I got to travel the world and live my life how I wanted it."

"But you still confined to not staying a place long or you'd risk discovery." Sasha stated.

"True I've never truly been free." Katherine whispered bitterly.

"Me either." Sasha sighed as she thought of Ake's manipulations of her life.

"You...helped Elijah and now you are helping Klaus?" Katherine asked, "Why?"

"It's a long story that I do not want to have to keep explaining but looks like I'll have to but I'm saving that for the rest of the Mikaelsons. You'll just have to remain in the dark." Sasha responded bluntly.

"Not even for a woman on death row?" Katherine bargained.

"I can tell you haven't given up just yet," Sasha retorted, "I admire your strong will but I think I'm done speaking with you. Goodbye Katherine."

"Sasha." Katherine called before Sasha was completely gone from the room. Sasha paused to listen to what she had to say.

"Good luck, two Mikaelson men were a lot to handle. But dealing with the whole family? I don't envy you." Katherine laughed.

Sasha didn't respond and just left the room.

* * *

Sasha plopped herself on the couch and turned on the TV and decided to watch SpongeBob because she just didn't want to think anymore.

"What are you watching?!" Klaus asked appalled when he gets back from wherever he was.

"SpongeBob SquarePants." Sasha answered with an amused smile at the pure disgust Klaus was giving the television.

"People call this entertainment?" Klaus asked himself looking repulsed.

"What shows do you like then, Mr. High and Mighty?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus seats down next to her and steals the remote from her and looks through the TV guide before choosing _The Purge._

"Seriously?" Sasha laughs, "The movie about a day where murder is legal? Way to be predictable."

Klaus leaned back in the couch and put his arms behind his head and says, "I like the gore but the dramatics can be a bit much."

"That's how I feel about _The Walking Dead_." Sasha snorts.

Klaus makes a face and says, "Supernatural shows when you are supernatural is not good time made."

"Oh I disagree strongly," Sasha stated passionately, "It's fun to see how utterly wrong they get things in their mythology!"

"Agree to disagree, love." Klaus shrugged.

"Do you like the sequels to this too?" Sasha asks gesturing to the TV screen that was showing The Purge.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to that question?" Klaus snarked, "Since you seen my whole life and all."

"Klaus I knew you liked the Purge. That knowledge is in my head but I didn't remember that until you just told me. I used to have a photographic memory but I noticed since coming back to life that I kind of lost it. Which shouldn't be possible but here we are." Sasha explained.

"Well that's not good, love." Klaus frowned.

"Relax I remember the big stuff clearly." Sasha said soothingly.

"Hmm." Klaus hummed and then they just watched the movie with Klaus occasionally rolling his eyes and criticizing stupid decisions characters made.

It was a nice day.

* * *

_April 26, 2010_

"Do you have a family?" Klaus asked her over breakfast.

Sasha blinked at him startled by the question before she answered, "Not anymore."

"They died?" Klaus asked insensitively.

"Dad left, Mom died." Sasha corrected.

"Your father left?" Klaus echoed.

Sasha shrugged uncomfortably, "Yeah." She confirmed.

"Why?" Klaus badgered.

"Don't really want to talk about it." Sasha commented briskly.

"You know my life but I can't know yours?" Klaus countered.

"Didn't Maddox gather information on my past for you?" Sasha retorted.

Klaus looked surprised she knew that before he said, "Not much. You are an only child. You went to therapy diagnosed with schizophrenia. I assume because of your dreams of my family. Your mother had been a hairdresser and she died in a ski accident two years ago, your father had been a landscaper, in high school you worked at pizza hut as a delivery girl, and you are currently attending Whitmore University for a psychology degree."

"That's quite a bit actually." Sasha remarked.

"It's just facts I don't have any of the context like you do for me." Klaus denied.

Sasha sighed, "I'm not obligated to tell you my life story just because I know yours. If I had the choice would have preferred to get to know you the normal way."

"Well, you can't." Klaus stated bluntly.

"I can't." Sasha agreed but then she said, "However I can still get to know the Klaus the hybrid when you are unbound in two more days."

Klaus smirked at her, "I'll be an unstoppable force."

"You'll be something new and I can't wait to see what a hybrid can do." Sasha smiled.

"Me too, love." Klaus whispered with a smile on his face as he thinks of what is to come.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays! :)


	14. The Wolf's Unbinding

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Wolf's Unbinding

_April 28, 2010_

Sasha walked down the pathway to the Gilbert residence and she knocked on the front door.

"Hello Elena, you ready?" Sasha asked when Elena opened the door.

"Who is ever ready to die?" Elena responds looking tired as she steps out of her house and closes the door behind her.

Sasha put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder and smiled at her, "Elena I know Klaus isn't honoring the deal and that you probably don't want to help him. But I promise that I still am."

"Where is Damon then?" Elena asked skeptically.

"He killed me, didn't I deserve some retribution for that?" Sasha questioned with a tilt of her head.

"He's been gone for weeks." Elena retorted worriedly.

"He was also being a hindrance to our deal. The moment Klaus is a hybrid I will release him back to you, okay?" Sasha promised.

"Okay." Elena nodded.

* * *

Sasha with Elena following behind her both walked past the tree line where Maddox was working on setting up the spell to free Klaus of his curse.

"So what am I supposed to do exactly?" Elena quietly asks her.

Before Sasha could respond Klaus came over to them and smiled widely at Elena and said, "Hello little doppelganger nice to finally meet you."

"Klaus." Elena responded tightly.

"Don't be like that, love." Klaus tutted, "I don't believe I've done anything to warrant this hostility."

"You murdered my birth mother." Elena retorted sharply.

"Aw no she killed herself," Klaus denied with a smirk, "Took of her daylight necklace didn't she?"

"You compelled her to!" Elena shouted.

"Did I?" Klaus asked mockingly.

"Yes you did." Elena stated knowingly as she glared at him.

"Hmm...doesn't sound like me." Klaus drawled.

Elena opened her mouth looking ready to start yelling when Maddox spoke, "Klaus stop agitating her, the full moon is almost upon us. We don't have time for this."

Klaus looked up at the sky as the setting sun and he sighed, "Maddox show Elena to her position."

Maddox nodded and walked over and guided a still peeved looking Elena over to her spot and muttered a spell that caused a ring of fire to surround Elena. Elena was startled out of her anger at the sudden flames.

"Hey, what about the elixir?!" Elena exclaimed nervously.

Maddox throws a bottle above the flames to Elena who fumbled but managed to hold on to it.

"Drink it." Maddox stated simply and went back to his spot by a stone bowl that contained a small fire.

Elena sighed but drank it and she gagged slightly at the awful taste but she swallowed it all.

* * *

Sasha looked over at Elena who was sitting in her ring of fire looking resigned and Sasha looked at the unconscious female werewolf who she believed had escaped Elijah earlier but unfortunately for her, she didn't escape Klaus.

The vampire was someone Sasha didn't recognize initially until she looked closer and realized it was Mary Porter, a vampire of Klaus's bloodline that he had turned back in the early 1400s. The woman looked way too calm so Klaus most have compelled her compliance.

"Klaus is that Mary Porter?" Sasha asked wanting to known if she was correct.

"Yes it is." Klaus nodded.

"How did you find her?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Mary's an old friend and she had the habit of sending me and my family letters. I found her through those." Klaus explained.

"I don't remember her doing anything to warrant death." Sasha commented with a frown.

"She helped Rose Marie and Trevor hide from me and my brother. She helped those traitors and that made her a traitor by association." Klaus explained with a scowl.

"How did you find that out?" Sasha questioned in surprise.

"Katherine revealed that to me while I was torturing her." Klaus answered.

Sasha nodded in understanding.

* * *

The werewolf wakes up when night hits and she groans in pain as her body contorts and bones break in an agonizingly slow manner.

"What's happening to me?!" Jules exclaims.

"My witch slowed down your transformation. Your insides are trying to tear themselves free." Klaus explained as he looked down at the blonde woman.

"Who are you?" Jules shakily demands.

"I'm Klaus-" Klaus starts but Jules interrupts him.

"The _hybrid?!_" Jules shrieks in terror.

"You sweetheart are about to help me become a fully realized hybrid. You should be honored." Klaus smirked.

"Please, please don't-" Jules begs but Maddox interrupts her.

"I need the moonstone Klaus." Maddox mentions.

"I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." Klaus laments as he takes it out of pant's pocket but he hands it to Maddox who palms it in his hands and then looks up at the sky.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Maddox asks Klaus.

"I remember." Klaus states confidently.

Maddox then drops the moonstone into the stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone is destroyed. Maddox raises his arms and starts chanting in Latin.

Klaus heads over to Jules and the closer he gets the lower the flames get until they're gone and a yellow-eyed Jules lunges at him but Klaus easily subdues her and rips her heart of her chest. Jules drops to the forest floor dead.

Elena gasps in horror at the sight.

Sasha who is standing up in the tree line smiles, happy that the spell has finally begun and that Klaus's wolf side was on its way to be free.

Klaus heads over to the stone bowl with Jules's heart in his hand and he squeezes it causing the blood to drip into the bowl which made the fire spark and rise higher.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asks Maddox.

Maddox nods.

Klaus smiles widely and heads over to Mary who gazes back at him calmly as the flames surrounding her disappear.

"Mary, my old friend any last words?" Klaus asks her.

"Your father was right, you _are_ a bastard." Mary responds cruelly.

Klaus furiously snarls at her and slams her body aggressively into a tree and then proceeds to stake her in the heart. Mary gasps in pain as her body becomes grey and decayed. Klaus throws her body at Maddox feet who gathers her blood into the stone bowl which causes the fire to spark and rise once more.

* * *

Sasha startles when Stefan Salvatore appears beside her up in the tree line.

"What-what are you doing here?" Sasha asks stunned, "Do you really want to watch Elena die?"

"No," Stefan admits, "But Elena doesn't deserve to die without someone who loves her at her side and she_ is_ coming back isn't she?"

"Yes she is." Sasha confirmed as they watched Klaus walk towards Elena.

* * *

The final ring of fire disappears as Klaus approaches Elena who gazes back at him with apprehension and dislike.

Klaus grabs Elena face and softly says, "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." Elena responds bitterly.

Klaus closes his eyes and sinks his fangs into her neck which makes Elena gasp in pain as her eyes roll back as Klaus drains her off all of her blood. Klaus vampire face reveals itself as his eyes are surrounded by veins and his fangs elongate. Klaus removes his teeth from Elena neck and Elena drops to the floor dead.

Klaus opens his eyes and they're are now sported gold irises surrounded by black sclera.

"I can feel it. It's happening!" Klaus exclaims joyfully.

He looks up at the full moon and his body contorts as his bones start to break and reshape themselves as Klaus bends over and gasps from the shock of his transformation. But surprisingly he feels no pain as he fully embraces his change and eventually a white wolf is in his place and he raises his head to the sky and he howled.

* * *

Sasha watched as Klaus darted into the trees while Stefan headed towards Elena's body.

"Stefan when Klaus's transformation is over, get ready for a road trip." Sasha advised the vampire.

Stefan just nodded at her and then vanished with Elena's body. Sasha really hoped that they didn't have any foolish plans in the work to avoid the second part of Elena's agreement.

Sasha headed over to a exhausted looking Maddox and she said, "Good job, Maddox."

"Thanks." Maddox smiled as he fell on his ass and tried to catch his breath from doing such an intense spell.

"What's the plan now?" Maddox asked her.

"You go watch over Elena and her cohorts and make sure they aren't up to anything nefarious while I go make Klaus chase me." Sasha orders and then she grins to herself and teleported away.

* * *

_May 1, 2010_

Sasha let's out a breath of relief when Klaus finally turns back to normal. A very naked Klaus stares up at the blue sky and he was grinning to himself looking completely at peace. Sasha doesn't want to shatter his peace but she so far all she'd seen was his bare back and ass, she really didn't want to see anything else less she do something foolish like start lusting after someone she can't have.

She throws clothes at him and Klaus turns to face her and catch them having heard her throw something at him.

"How long was I, a wolf for?" He asks her as he starts getting dressed.

"Two days, you had me worried you were stuck when the first night passed but you can control the transformation can't you?" Sasha rationalized as she very carefully kept her eyes on his face.

"I can, how useful." Klaus commented after he's finished putting on his clothes.

"I wonder what your vamp face looks like now?" Sasha mused aloud.

Klaus grinned at her showing off that his canine and premolar teeth were now razor sharp fangs and he had veins under his eyes which had golden irises and black sclera.

Sasha whistled lowly impressed with his new supernatural face, "Pretty cool, Klaus." She praised.

Klaus lets his face go back to normal and says, "Thank you love but I believe now that I'm on two legs again it time for a road trip."

Sasha nods and tells him, "Maddox has been watching over the doppelganger for me and has told me that she came back to life no problem but whether it was the elixir or her birth father's sacrifice that's up for debate."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Apparently John didn't trust in the elixir's effectiveness and found another method of revival in his ancestors journal and did that instead. He gave his life for Elena's. No one can tell if it was in vain or not. Elena was very upset regardless." Sasha explains.

"What a stupid man." Klaus scoffed, "He let himself die for no reason, many witches varied that the elixir would work just fine."

Sasha shrugged, "I'm just warning you that Elena's probably not going to be in a good mood."

"I don't care as long as I have access to her blood for my hybrids her mental state doesn't matter." Klaus responded callously.

"It does matter if she decided to sabotage you out of grief or anger." Sasha retorted.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and said, "She should know better than that."

"Hopefully." Sasha responded.

Klaus shook his head and then wrapped an arm around Sasha's waist to her surprise and then he ran them to his apartment in the town over.

* * *

"Warn me next time." Sasha grumbled when Klaus's released her.

Klaus ignored her and walked over to table where he left his phone and called someone.

"Klaus?" Maddox asked when he answered his phone.

"Bring the doppelganger and Stefan Salvatore to my apartment." Klaus ordered.

"Yes, sir." Maddox agreed and then Klaus hung up his phone.

"I figured Stefan would be joining us." Sasha commented.

"The Rippah is fun." Klaus smirked.

"Though he isn't like that anymore..." Sasha drawled but she figured that he had a way to fix that.

Klaus went over to the fridge and took out a blood bag and sat on the sofa and waited.

Sasha rolled her eyes lightly and started heading over to her room when Klaus spoke again.

"I left you something in your room." Klaus tells her.

"When did you have time to do that?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

"Maddox did it for me." Klaus responded simply.

"What is it?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Go see." Klaus urged waving a hand at her.

Sasha frowned but went to her room and she gasped when she saw...a bouquet of daffodils and a box of chocolates sitting on her dresser.

Sasha smiled softly at Klaus's gift knowing this way of saying thank you for her help breaking his curse and maybe even an apology for treating her poorly.

She walked out of her room and speed walked back towards Klaus and quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you, Nik."

Klaus looked caught off guard by her actions but smiled at her and said, "You're welcome, love."

She ran back to her room and started gathering her bags for their trip leaving Klaus to deal with Stefan and Elena.

She was glad however that Klaus and hers relationship was now in a better place now. She hoped that they'd manage to become even better friends while on the road trip.

* * *

"Hello Stefan, Elena." Klaus greeted from his spot on the couch as Maddox guided them over to him.

"Hello, Klaus." Stefan greeted back with forced politeness.

"Klaus." Elena muttered looking angry, "What do you want with Stefan?!"

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asked Stefan.

"I haven't been that way in long time." Stefan stated grimly as he gave a worried glance to Elena before looking back at Klaus.

"Well, that's the vampire I can deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Klaus revealed.

"What about Damon?" Stefan asked, "Sasha promised to release him when the curse was broken. It's been two days."

"I never agreed to such a thing." Klaus responded dismissively.

"Let Damon go." Elena demanded.

"Elena, Elena you don't tell me what to do." Klaus laughed.

"My deal-" Elena started furiously.

"Your deal was null and void when my brother was daggered. Now I appreciate the fact you participated in the ritual without giving me any grief. So as a thank you I'll leave all your little friends alone, alright?" Klaus stated.

"Damon-" Elena tried to speak again but Klaus cut her off again.

"Damon was in my possession long before the ritual and he's not really your business is he, right Stefan?" Klaus asked mockingly.

"If I become a ripper again will you let Damon go?" Stefan asked tiredly when he understood what Klaus was getting at.

"Yes I will." Klaus promised.

"...Fine." Stefan sighed.

"Stefan no don't let him turn you into a monster!" Elena exclaimed.

"Ouch mate, your girlfriend thinks lowly of you." Klaus stated with a wince.

"No I don't!" Elena yelled.

"You just called him a monster." Klaus deadpanned.

"No I didn't I said I didn't want him to turn into a monster because of _you_." Elena argued.

"Do you understand what being a vampire means, Elena?" Klaus questioned impatiently.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"It means no longer do you have to live confided by human conventions. You do what you want. You embrace who you are and live your best life as my younger brother is fond of saying." Klaus explained.

"Stefan isn't someone who enjoys killing people!" Elena argued.

"Do you not know your boyfriend at all?" Klaus laughed.

"_You_ don't know me Klaus." Stefan defended himself.

Klaus hummed but didn't argue with him instead he threw a blood bag at Stefan who caught it and said, "Drink up, mate."

"Stefan!" Elena protested but Stefan ignored her and started drinking from the blood bag and he downed in inhumanely fast the moment he got lost in taste of human blood.

Stefan looked at Klaus like he wanted more and Klaus smiled and obliged throwing another blood bag at him.

* * *

Eventually Klaus ran out of blood bags and Stefan reluctantly started eyeing Elena's neck so Klaus compelled him, "_You will not drink from Elena or Sasha without my express permission._"

Stefan and Elena both looked relieved at this order.

Klaus stood up and smiled, "One last thing and then we'll leave."

* * *

Klaus heard Elena's gasp of horror when they walked into the back room and a desiccated Katherine was found lying on the floor.

Katherine was too far gone to speak but she did weakly open her eyes and looked at them.

"Katherine _oh my god_." Elena whispered horrified when Katherine's brown eyes locked with Elena's own.

"She owes me five hundred years so...I need to move her without risk of her escaping," Klaus explained to them and then he motioned towards Stefan, "Pick her up would you?"

Stefan did but he looked very uncomfortable doing so. Katherine weakly stumped against him but didn't move, she probably couldn't.

Klaus then lead them out of the apartment and headed down the car were Maddox and Sasha were waiting with an unconscious Damon at their feet.

Elena locked disturbed by his glowing golden eye sockets.

Sasha bent down and touched Damon's temples with her fingers and a burst of gold left her finger tips and Damon's eyes went back to their normal blue and he darted up from his laid out position and scrambled away from Sasha.

He eyes darted around at everyone and he looked confused and angry but before he could speak, Klaus broke his neck.

"Damon!" Elena cried as she rushed to Damon's side.

But Klaus prevented her and said, "He's fine now but we need to leave before he wakes up. Everyone in the car."

After Stefan at Klaus's insistence put Katherine in the trunk, he urged Elena in the car and she let him but she cast one more worried look towards Damon before complying.

* * *

Sasha sat in the passenger side as Klaus drove them out of Mystic Falls while Maddox sat in the back between Elena and Stefan.

She snacked on the chocolates Klaus gave her with her right hand as she held the flowers in her left hand. It was a lovely gift but she didn't really have anywhere to put them unless...

Sasha teleport away for a moment and arrived in Tate's office which caused Tate to yell out in alarm and say, "Damn it Sasha, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Can I leave these flowers here until I have somewhere to put them?" Sasha asked him.

Tate blinked at the vase full of daffodils but just shrugged and said, "Okay I'll make sure to water them for you."

"Thank you Tate!" Sasha beamed and then went back to the car.

"Where did you go?" Klaus asked her curiously.

"I put the flowers somewhere safe," Sasha explained and then she offered him a chocolate and asked, "Want one?"

Klaus smiled at her and ate it out of her fingers which made Sasha look at him with wide eyes.

He just smiled wider and licked his lips before looking back out at the road.

'Did he just...?' Sasha wonders to herself as she blushes before she shakes her head and tell herself, 'No Sasha do not go falling for a Mikaelson it's a bad idea.'

Unwilling she remembers how nice hugging Elijah felt and how cute Klaus is when he smiles and she curses herself.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year's Eve!


	15. The Wolf's Search

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Wolf's Search

_May 3, 2010_

"I think we should go to New Orleans." Sasha says after they finished dropping Maddox back at his home with his family and a few million dollars now in his bank account. Apparently all he wanted for giving his services was money and Klaus actually obliged. He's been in a very good mood ever since he'd become a hybrid.

"New Orleans?" Klaus repeats with a frown as he drives down the highway.

Sasha nods and says, "I know you haven't been there in like ninety years because of well..." She trails off before shaking her head and continuing, "But it is still a supernatural hot spot, I'm sure there are some werewolves there that you could turn _if they wish_."

Klaus snorted in amusement, "Are you insinuating that I should politely ask if they want me to kill them so they can become the superior species?"

"Yes, Klaus," Sasha says patiently, "You really should ask people before forcing immortality on them. Free choice and consent are very important."

Stefan scoffed loudly from the backseat when she said that and he mumbled, "You couldn't have said that earlier?"

"Stefan, shut up mate." Klaus said in false pleasant voice before he addressed Sasha again, "Look love, I need my army I'm sure you understand why I can't waste time _asking _every. single. werewolf that'd way take too long."

"We're on a time crunch, since when?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"The last twenty years have been quiet and I do not like that-" Klaus explained and he was getting himself all worked up so Sasha interrupted him.

"Klaus, I know you have a paranoia problem-" Sasha sighed but Klaus interrupted her by sharply turning off the highway making her violently jerk in her seat as he cut off many cars by switching lanes so he could pull over to the side .

In the back Elena screamed as she was jerked as well and was gripping her seat belt for dear life as car horns angrily blared at them. Stefan automatically grab on to Elena, looking like he was ready to protect her with his body if they did crash. Luckily they didn't and as soon as Klaus had the car in park he vamp-sped out of the car.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Sasha asked after she regained her bearings.

"I'm fine." Elena breathed and then she asked, "What is Klaus's problem?!"

Before Sasha could answer she was startled when Klaus opened her door and dragged her out of the car.

"Hey, hey!" Sasha chastised, "Don't pull me around, I can walk!"

Klaus released her when they were near the tree line and turned to look at her and he looked highly irritated with her and he stared her down.

He released a harsh breath and growled, "_Do not_ speak to me like I am a rowdy child you are looking after. I _do not_ appreciate it."

Sasha opened her mouth to defended herself but Klaus continued speaking.

"Also don't allude to my father with Stefan and Elena in earshot, we don't want them getting any ideas do we?" Klaus asked severely as he tightly crossed his arms over his chest and loomed over her.

"Klaus, don't get mad at me, we're just finally starting to get along and I thought-" Sasha trailed off.

She knew that talking about Mikael always put him in a bad mood but she had thought that Klaus had flirted with her yesterday and now he was mad at her. She really must have been projecting her own feelings on to him and she mentally shook her head at herself.

"What did you think?" Klaus asked her intently as he took in her disheartened expression.

"It doesn't matter," Sasha sighed and continued saying, "Look I'm just trying to get you to understand something. You don't have to force people to help you through compulsion, threats, or bribery. You earn these wolves loyalty so they'd want to join your hybrid army. Werewolves are very loyal creatures and if you earn it you've got a comrade for life. It helps that you are part wolf, you know. Use werewolf culture to your advantage."

"You want me to challenge the alpha to each pack I find to swear their alliance and their packs alliance to me if I beat them in a fight, don't you?" Klaus asked looking pensive and no longer angry.

"Yes," Sasha nodded, "You'd win very easily and you'd gain members into your hybrid army very easily and quickly this way."

"That is...actually a good idea, love." Klaus comments with a growing smile.

"I do have a good idea ever once in a while." Sasha quips.

"You really think there'd be werewolves in New Orleans?" Klaus asks her seriously.

Sasha nods, "I really do."

"Alright, we'll go to New Orleans." Klaus agrees.

* * *

"Klaus, we need to stop for food and a place to rest. I'm hungry and tired." Elena demanded a few hours after Klaus got mad at Sasha.

"Don't try to tell me what to do, sweetheart." Klaus scoffed as he kept driving into the night.

"Well you decided to bring me along and I need food and a comfortable place to sleep if you want me to be healthy and cooperative to give my blood for your stupid army." Elena complained bitterly.

"You know I could always go back and slaughter your friends and family." Klaus retorted as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Klaus it's really late, Sasha's already fallen asleep and I really, _really_ need to feed." Stefan says in Elena's defense.

"Fine." Klaus agrees sounding annoyed.

He proceeds to pull off the nearest exit and ended up going through McDonald's drive-thru because she wasn't worth finding somewhere more respectable. He lets Elena order what she wants but he lets Sasha kept sleeping in her curled up position against the car door. He decided he'd get her better food later when she woke up.

He then takes about an hour to find a hotel to stay at that meet his high standards. He compels them a four bedroom suite and carries an unconscious Sasha to the room and places her on one of the bedrooms and leaves her to rest. He compels Elena to not be able to leave the suite and then takes Stefan out to feed.

* * *

Klaus halfheartedly watched Stefan rip off some poor blokes head off and he frowned to himself as he pondered over the mysterious contraction that is Sasha Osborn.

The woman was so confusing and infuriating!

She so much power at her fingertips and want did she chose to do with her powers?

She either did some mundane like teleporting to a diner so she could buy chocolate to horde in her purse or she did something insane like bending time to return his moonstone to him!

There was no in between.

She cursed out an ancient deity like the Guardian like it was nothing and she could get inside Klaus's head and always seemed to know what he was thinking and she did not even possess telepathic powers she was just _understood_ him.

It was insane, she was insane.

And yet...Klaus found himself reluctantly admiring her for her passion and commitment.

She did help him break his curse by getting Elena to agree to participate in the curse and to be his blood bag for his hybrids by using the girl's own emotional attachment to her younger brother and her friends.

She prevented Damon Salvatore from sabotaging his plans.

She caught Katherine for him and he is finally able to get his revenge on her after all these years.

He was able to find out his old friend Mary Porter was a traitor thanks to her getting Katherine for him.

Which made it so he had his vampire sacrifice.

She did a lot for him.

But she did have the habit of challenging him and that sparks his temper sometimes especially when she tells him things that he already aware of and she knows that he knows!

She could act like such a condescending know-it-all pest sometimes.

He wants to get along with her better now and that's why he bought her the flowers and chocolate and he teased her by eating a piece of chocolate out of hand. Seeing her embarrassed and caught off guard made her seem more like an actual person than just some all-knowing woman with celestial powers.

Klaus wanted a lot of things.

He wanted his hybrid army, he wanted Mikael dead, he wanted to be reunited with his siblings and he wanted to get to know Sasha Osborn.

And Klaus was a man who did everything in his power to get what he wanted no matter how long it takes.

* * *

_May 5, 2010_

Klaus couldn't help smiling when they entered New Orleans, he had truly missed this city. It had been his home, his kingdom for two centuries. He had never wanted to leave but his hand had been forced and he had ran with Rebekah and his daggered siblings while Elijah had been separated from them and forced to hold Mikael off and then flee on his own.

Klaus lost his kingdom and he had lost Marcellus, a man he saw as his protege. However thanks to Sasha he knows that Marcel lives and is currently ruling the city. It was something Klaus hadn't allowed himself to process as he had been busy breaking his curse and dealing with the fact Sasha knew so much about him.

He knew he'd most likely be reunited with his ward but he had a hybrid army to create first before he allowed that to happen so for now he'd avoid Marcel and head straight to the Bayou where the werewolves used to like to roam.

After accomplishing all that goal however he seek him out and he and Marcel will have a...chat.

* * *

"Sasha, can we explore the city?" Elena asked as all of them got out the car and took in the city.

"No you cannot." Klaus answered instead of Sasha.

"And why not?" Elena challenged, "You don't need me until you find some werewolves and I doubt you'll find them on your first try. So while you and Stefan search, Sasha and I can relax and see the city."

"You're willing to leave Stefan alone with me?" Klaus asked skeptically.

"Stefan can take care of himself." Elena asserted.

"Sasha, do you want to babysit Elena for me?" Klaus asked.

"You know, New Orleans was really beautiful to dream about. I always wanted to visit but never had the chance. Now I do so yeah I'll babysit Elena." Sasha agreed with a wide smile.

"Hmm, after I turn some of the wolves I'll show you the really amazing places that you'll no doubt wouldn't get a chance to see in person because Elena is with you." Klaus offers with a smirk.

"That'd be lovely Klaus!" Sasha agreed brightly.

"Well let's leave them to their exploring and get the wolf hunting over with." Stefan sighs sounding annoyed.

"Agreed but you really do need to cheer up mate." Klaus says and he leads Stefan away from the girls.

"So, where do you want to start?" Sasha asks Elena.

"What the best place you saw in your dreams?" Elena asks.

"I know just the place!" Sasha says after a moment of contemplation, "Come on!"

* * *

"A chocolate shop?" Elena asked incredulously, "Klaus or Elijah visited here?!"

"No Kol did." Sasha corrects, "Back in the early 1900s."

"Kol's one of their brothers right?" Elena recalled.

"Yes and that's all the info you're getting on him." Sasha bluntly states.

"Why?" Elena protests.

"I'm not giving out the Originals dirty secrets to you so you can use it against them." Sasha scoffed.

"I'm not _Katherine_," Elena emphasizes, "I don't stab people in the back after I promise not to."

"You promised?" Sasha repeats confused.

"When I made my deal with Elijah, his conditions were I promise to help his brother break his curse and create his hybrids and to not betrayal him or their family and he'd protect my family til the end of their days." Elena explained.

"Elijah didn't mention that." Sasha muttered perplexed but shook her head and said, "You know I'm kind of surprised you didn't fight harder to resist Klaus after Elijah was incapacitated."

"I didn't want my remaining family or my friends to get hurt trying to protect me by defying Klaus. Stefan respected my decision. I convinced Stefan to compel Jeremy to accept my decision and Bonnie accepted it because well...she's kind of scared of your powers. Whatever her ancestors told her spooked her. Bonnie helped me warn Caroline, Matt, and Alaric off. But Uncle John-my biological father refused to listen and he killed himself for me and I have no idea if it was worthless or not." Elena confessed sounding upset.

Sasha frowned awkwardly, "I'm sorry Elena fate's kind of a bitch, yeah?"

"Yeah I wished I wasn't the doppelganger and that I could just be Elena." Elena sighed tiredly.

Sasha frowned deeper and thought about how Ake stole her from her life and made her become the Mikaelson's savior. But now she was doing her best to make it her decision and to do things her way so she could be just Sasha who happened to also be Ake's vessel.

"You can't stop being the doppelganger but you can still be Elena. No one can take that from you. Don't let Klaus, Elijah, me or anyone change who you are. Keep being the girl who'd do anything to keep her family and friends safe." Sasha advised, "Don't let bitterness and fear twist you like Katherine did."

"I...thank you Sasha. I'll do my best, trust me I never want to become Katherine." Elena says honestly.

Sasha nodded at her with a smile, she really hoped Elena stayed true to herself.

"Hey what about Jenna?" Sasha remembered, "You didn't mention her."

"She's still clueless about the supernatural and thinks Stefan and I are decided to spend the summer together travelling across the states." Elena admitted sheepishly.

"Elena that is totally gonna bite you in the ass one day." Sasha laughed.

Elena just grimaced but didn't say anything to disagree.

"Come on let's go eat some chocolate!" Sasha urged as she walked into the store with Elena following her.

* * *

"Are going to kept being broody and snappish the entire summer?" Klaus asked as he walked through the bayou with Stefan.

"You tortured my brother for weeks, killed my girlfriend even if she came back, forced me to become a ripper again, and now Elena and I are stuck working for you," Stefan ranted, "I'm allowed to be a bit cranky."

"Your brother is free now and you and Elena are not being treated poorly are you?" Klaus retorted, "I'm helping you learn how to embrace your true nature and in return you're helping me find some wolves. An even exchange I'd say."

"I disagree strongly," Stefan snorted, "I wonder if you even know how to do something nice for someone."

"I'm a thousand years old, I think it's safe to say I've been kind to others a few times in my lifetime." Klaus stated unimpressed with Stefan's mouthiness.

"Can we just not talk?" Stefan requested, "Let's find the wolves and move on already."

"If you want to speed things up then why don't we ask the woman whose been following us for a while?" Klaus suggested as he vamp-speed over to a blonde haired woman who immediately scowled at him but didn't try to run.

"Hello, you wouldn't have seen any werewolves around would you?" Klaus asked pleasantly.

"Did Marcel send you?" The woman asked with a frown.

"Marcel?" Klaus repeated, "No this is solely a request from me."

"And who are you, vampire?" The woman questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Klaus Mikaelson." He told her with a grin.

"It's been a while since that name's been mentioned around here back before I was born," The woman commented, "What's a Mikaelson doing back?"

"Only my last name rings any bells?" Klaus returned.

The woman just stared at him.

"I'm the hybrid and I'm looking for others to turn." Klaus explained, "I need an army you see and I could use some soldiers."

"You won't find any werewolves only wild wolves live in the bayou now," The woman told him, "Marcel chased out the werewolves back in the nineties."

"Did he?" Klaus asked lightly.

"Afraid so." The woman nodded solemnly.

"Well you won't mind if I continue searching the Bayou anyway would you?" Klaus asked rhetorically.

"Feel free, you'll only find wild wolves." The woman shrugged.

"Thank you for the information..." Klaus trailed off suggestively.

"Eve." She says.

"Eve." Klaus acknowledges and then he disappears with Stefan following him.

* * *

"That house gives me the creeps." Elena says as she and Sasha walk by an old looking cottage.

Sasha looks at it and says, "Oh that's the Dowager Fauline Cottage, a prison for dark witches."

"How do you know that?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Well-" Sasha started but she was interrupted.

_**'Little bird leave the cottage gates right now!**_**' **Ake suddenly roared in her mind scaring the hell out of her.

"_Ahhhhhhhhh_!" Sasha shrieked as she stumbled from alarm, "What the hell Ake?!"

"Are you okay?" Elena cried in worry as she tried to steady Sasha, "Who's Ake?"

**'**_**Leave I'm dead serious.'**_ Ake stated severely his voice thundering inside her mind.

Sasha waved Elena off and mentally said, _'Ake, explain what is going on right now!'_

_**'Stupid human just do as you're told!' **_Ake growled.

_'No.' _Sasha said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

_**'There someone inside that house who can kill you so get away from the cottage!' **_Ake ordered.

_'Anyone could kill me, I'm not immortal!' _Sasha scoffed, _'What could some crazy witch do that anyone else couldn't?!'_

_**'It's not a witch.' **_Ake responded gravely.

_'What is it then?'_ Sasha asked confused.

_**'You're better off not knowing just **_**leave**_**.' **_Ake responded seriously.

_'...Fine.'_ Sasha agreed unwilling unnerved by Ake's assistance of the matter.

"Elena, we gotta go." Sasha said aloud to the very confused and concerned brunette.

"_What _just happened?" Elena asked sounding baffled.

"I'm not really sure but don't want to dwell on it now, let's just go have some lunch." Sasha stated definitely.

* * *

Klaus clenched his jaw as he watched a pack of wild wolves running throughout the bayou. Him and Stefan had only come across real wolves like that woman had said and the people that lived in the bayou appeared to be just be regular humans.

He was mad that he came all the way back to New Orleans for nothing and that Sasha had been wrong and the werewolves were gone.

Eve had said that Marcel had chased them off, Klaus supposed he was going to have to confront his protege about that. He hadn't wanted to deal with Marcel just yet but he needed to now as he may know where the werewolves had gone.

It was time for that chat.

* * *

Klaus enters Rousseau's with Stefan following behind him and he is unsurprised to find Marcel seating with what appeared to be other vampires.

"Marcellus." Klaus calls out in a blank voice.

Marcel immediately looks in Klaus's direction and his eyes widened before he gets up from his seat and goes over to him.

"Klaus." Marcel responds in an equally blank voice.

"I see you survived my father's massacre after all." Klaus noted.

"You know me, I'm a survivor." Marcel responds with a shrug.

"Ninety years and not even postcard that's a bit hurtful Marcel." Klaus sighed like a disappointed father.

"I've been a bit busy, rebuilding the city after your Papa trashed it. By the time I'd regained my footing you'd gone underground and I had no idea where you were." Marcel explained.

"I've been hearing that you're the new King. You see I visited the bayou earlier today and the werewolves are gone. Where did they go, Marcel?" Klaus asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Marcel questioned suspiciously.

"I've broken my curse." Klaus stated simply.

"Really?" Marcel asks stunned before breaking into a huge smile and saying, "Congratulations, Klaus!"

"Thank you now you'll help your sire out won't you?" Klaus asked with a sharp smile.

"Of course, of course." Marcel nods, "It might be a bit difficult, though."

"How so?" Klaus asked with a narrowed gaze.

"The werewolves never left the bayou," Marcel asserted, "I convinced a witch to reverse their curse so instead they're wolves all the time and on the full moon they are human."

"You...had their curse reversed?" Klaus questioned in disbelief.

"Some nasty business went down in the nineties and I found it necessary." Marcel stated seriously.

"Marcel, it appears you got up to a lot while I was gone," Klaus commented and then looked at Stefan and ordered, "Go find the girls and bring them here."

Stefan immediately vamp-sped away.

"Who is that?" Marcel asks curiously.

"Doesn't matter, he's working for me until I no longer need him." Klaus stated dismissively.

"Ah," Marcel acknowledged, "Well follow me I have a feeling you want to continue our conversation somewhere more private?"

"That would be appreciated." Klaus agrees.

"Guys, wait here and treat Klaus's associates to the Marcel hospitality." Marcel ordered, "I'll be back later."

"Are you sure, Boss?" One of the men asked.

"Don't worry Diego everything will be fine." Marcel promised and then he left with Klaus.

* * *

"You made the Abattoir your own I see." Klaus commented as he walked into his old home.

"It was my home too and ya'll left so I made some minor changes to suit my needs." Marcel defended.

"Hmm, I hope you don't mind if I take my old room back and use three of the guest rooms for the night." Klaus says.

"That's fine." Marcel agrees tightly as he lead them up to his office.

"Now this witch who cursed the wolves where is she?" Klaus demanded as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'm afraid she's dead." Marcel stated apologetically.

"Dead?" Klaus repeated annoyed, "Well that's just _wonderful_."

"Her name was Brynne Deveraux. She has some relatives that are still alive maybe she shared the spell with them?" Marcel offered.

"You don't sound like you believe that." Klaus remarked flatly.

"Brynne had been a very private person and she wasn't found of sharing her spells." Marcel admitted.

"Marcel, I need werewolves." Klaus stated seriously.

"Well there are other werewolves in the world," Marcel comments and then suggests, "I know that some are fond of living in the Mountain ranges, you should check them."

"I came all this way and you're telling me to leave?" Klaus asked cross.

"The Crescent wolves are useless to you right now. I doubt you can turn them into hybrids when they are in wolf form and the full moon isn't for another 4 weeks," Marcel remarks, "Do you want to wait that long?"

"Klaus!" Sasha shouted as she appeared in her usual golden light, "I've got to tell you something!"

Marcel startled violently as he was not expecting her to appear but Klaus who had gotten used to her teleporting barely blinked and just said, "I'm in the middle of having a conversation, love."

"Oh, sorry," Sasha said and glanced at Marcel and said, "Hello Marcel!"

"...Hello." Marcel greeted back slowly.

"Hey, Sasha how much do you know of Marcel's past as much as mine?" Klaus suddenly asked.

"I know absolutely nothing that you or your siblings weren't apart of." Sasha informed bluntly.

"...Then how did you know he was alive?" Klaus questioned confused.

"He had a brief run in with Elijah in the 40s during the war but I don't think Elijah recognized him but I did and Ake confirmed that I was right." Sasha explained with a shrug.

"Sasha, the werewolves here are useless to me until the full moon." Klaus revealed.

"Huh, why?" Sasha asked with a frown.

Klaus explained what Marcel did and Sasha said, "Well we could always come back on the full moon so you can turn them then. I guess will have to find other werewolves until then."

"You-" Klaus started but Sasha interrupted.

"Although you probably should challenge the Alpha now and beat him so that way as soon as they're human again you can turn them without any fuss."

"That's a great idea," Klaus smiled, "I think I will do that."

"Cool," Sasha smiled, "Glad my advice is not being ignored anymore."

"Careful, love." Klaus warned at her sass.

"Hmm," Sasha hummed, "But before we go can you still take me to see the sights of New Orleans?"

"Sure, love." Klaus agreed.

Sasha grinned at him and then she teleported away.

"What...who was that?" Marcel asks.

"My own personal angelic warrior." Klaus answered with an amused look on his face, "Who also happens to have no concept of boundaries."

"I'm sorry?!" Marcel asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story, mate." Klaus sighed.

"I think I want to hear it." Marcel responded.

"I tell you when I return in four weeks if you do me a favor and hold on to something for me." Klaus tell him thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Marcel asks.

"A person," Klaus reveals, "You won't happen to have a prison would you?"

* * *

"This is the infamous Katerina Petrova?" Marcel questioned as Klaus showed him his her desiccated form that he had left in the trunk of his car.

"Yes," Klaus nods, "I really don't want to keep dragging her along it's getting tedious. I had planned to bury her somewhere but since you're here. I was hoping you could hold on to her and make sure she suffers for me."

"You're trusting me with this?" Marcel asks in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I, you've never done anything to betray me...have you?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"Of course not...I just thought after all this time you'd have more reservations towards me." Marcel stated defensively.

"Well there's no Rebekah around so I trust that you'll be able to behave appropriately." Klaus answers as he grasps Marcel's shoulder in a strong grip and smirked at him.

Marcel nods and smiles tightly in response.

* * *

"What did you want to tell me earlier, love?" Klaus asked as they walked down Bourbon street after leaving Stefan and Elena at Rousseau's.

"Ake was acting weird earlier," Sasha shared, "He didn't want me to go near this one building claiming something inside could kill me."

"What?" Klaus asked sharply.

"Here's the thing he refused to tell me what or who could kill me but the building was the Dowager Fauline Cottage you know the prison for witches you helped create?" Sasha reminded.

"That's really strange, the only thing inside the building should be witches but ninety years have passed...I should ask Marcel." Klaus says thoughtfully.

"Please don't," Sasha requested, "Whatever it is it freaked Ake out, I'm not sure I really want to know and I highly doubt Marcel would know anyway."

"All right, I won't." Klaus promised as he took in her uneasy expression.

"Let's not dwell on," Sasha urges, "Just come on and show me your favorite places in this beautiful city to distract me."

Klaus smiled at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "Alright let me show you my favorite place to paint the skyline."

Sasha smiled back and nodded and let herself be lead away.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah now we're really taking a sharp turn from canon events. They went to New Orleans already, a whole year before the harvest happened so the witches aren't under Marcel's control. Also as a heads up Klaus's wolf side and general werewolf culture will be explored more then it was in the show. Cause wolf Klaus is cool. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	16. The Wolf's Army

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Wolf's Army

_May 6, 2010_

Klaus transformed himself into his wolf form and stalked through the bayou's vegetation as he looked for that pack of wolves he'd mistaken for real wolves.

He found them and they all instantly tensed up and snarled at him but one of the wolves who had brown and white fur stepped forward and tilted it's head at him as if asking him what he wanted.

Klaus shifted into a dominant stance and stared the apparent Alpha down and snarled at him challenging him for his rank.

The Alpha growled lowly back and stood straighter and raised his tail high in the air and slowly trotted over to Klaus.

Klaus raised his hackles and snarled louder and more aggressively as the Alpha got closer and in response the Alpha started circling him and then suddenly lunged at Klaus's throat but Klaus dodged and batted at his face with one of his paws clawing at the Alpha's face.

First blood was drawn and then both of them got highly aggressive and started attacking each other more violently and whines and growls filled the clearing as they fought and injured each other. The Alpha was the more experienced fighter as Klaus wasn't used to fighting in his wolf form but he powers through and refuses to given in even when the Alpha bites his neck and pins him to the ground, he lashes and snarls furiously and suddenly his body shutters and his golden eyes turn blood red.

The Alpha appears alarmed by this and his grip on Klaus's neck loosens and Klaus attacks him with one of his paws and brutally digs into the already bleeding wound on the Alpha's face with his claws. The Alpha howls in pain and stumbles away from Klaus.

Klaus doesn't give him the chance to recover and attacks him with a renewed vigor now much faster and stronger than the other and the Alpha can't keep up at all. Klaus ends up jumping on him and puts his full weight on the other, pinning him and snarls his face and stares him down with his unnerving ruby orbs.

The Alpha arches his neck and shows his submission as he pants heavily from his efforts.

A shutter goes through every wolf in the clearing as they feel the shift in power go from the original alpha to Klaus.

Klaus gets off the old alpha and stares at his new pack.

He arches his back and transforms back to his normal humanoid form.

A naked Klaus grins at the wolves surrounding him and he says, "I am your new Alpha Klaus Mikaelson an Original Vampire but as of recently I am finally a Hybrid and I'm going to make you all just like me. Able to control your transformation at will with little pain and you'll be much more powerful. I know of the curse the witch placed on you that inverts your curse. On the next full moon when you are all human I will turn you all into hybrids. For now you all can go about your business as I have other werewolves to recruit. See you all in four weeks!"

Klaus vamp-speeds away leaving the wolves behind in the bayou.

* * *

"How did it go?" Sasha asks when Klaus returns from the bayou.

"You're looking at the new Alpha of the Crescent wolves." Klaus states while smirking smugly.

"That's awesome Klaus!" Sasha praises, "I assume you're ready to leave New Orleans then?"

Klaus nods and says, "Yes I believe we should check the Smokey Mountains next."

"Ah, taking Marcel's advice and checking the Mountain ranges, huh?" Sasha teased.

"I'd planned to check them but you're the one who suggested New Orleans." Klaus remarked pointedly.

"Hmm, a likely story," Sasha responded playfully, "Well let's get going then!"

Klaus rolled his eyes at her but smiled and grabbed her hand and lead her to the car where Stefan and Elena were already waiting.

* * *

_May 9, 2010_

"Hello, Smokey Mountain wolves...I am Klaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid and I'm here to offer you the chance to be like me!" Klaus announces as he walks into their camp while Stefan, Elena, and Sasha followed.

"Get lost undead scum," A woman scoffed as she glared at him defiantly, "This is our territory and we don't consort with _your_ kind."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, sweetheart." Klaus responded reproachfully as he looked at the brunette with a narrowed gaze.

"Don't call me sweetheart," The woman growled, "I'm the alpha of the pack and you will respect my authority and I say _get the fuck _out of my forest."

Klaus just looked darkly amused and said, "_Sweetheart_, I'll call you what I wish when you chose to refer to _me_ as scum."

The woman glared at him.

"Now, I'm here to challenge you for the right of Alpha of your pack and if I beat you, all of you have to become my hybrids." Klaus stated with finality.

"No," The woman scoffed, "You don't have the right to challenge me you half-breed bastard."

Klaus eyes narrowed dangerously and suddenly jumped at her and transformed mid-air and sunk his jaws into her forearm and pulled her down to the ground.

The woman screamed in shock and pain and with her free hand she punched him hard in the snout. Which made him grunt but he didn't release his grip on her arm. He bit down harder and growled at her.

"Let me, go!" She shrieked as she kept punching him.

Klaus started dragging her around the camp and some of the other werewolves decided to try and help their leader and jumped on Klaus and they pulled at him.

One of the men grabbed Klaus's hind legs and raised his lower half high in the air and Klaus released his grip on the woman indignant at being treated like an aggressive dog. He kicked at the man holding him and nailed him in the face and broke his nose.

Klaus landed on the ground on his side but he rolled and got back on his feet and growled in warning at the other werewolves who were interfering in a fight that wasn't theirs.

Sasha moved to help Klaus who was being outnumbered unfairly and she used her powers to throw some of the werewolves away from him. They went into the trees where some fell unconscious with burns or some were burnt but kept fighting determined to help drive these strangers out of territory.

Klaus starts getting more brutal and lethal in his attacks the angrier he gets at all these wolves for disregarding their own laws.

Stefan and Elena both did their best to stay out of action and huddled by some bushes as Klaus and Sasha tried their best to subdue the werewolves but when a regular human who had apparently been in the camp gets injured and his blood gets spilled, Stefan gets lost in his blood lust.

Stefan lunges at the poor human and brutally feeds from him which resulted in the poor man being ripped apart and those who tried to help the man suffer similar fates as Stefan couldn't distinguish human from werewolf when surrounded by so much blood.

Elena watches on in horror as her boyfriend tears people limb from limb in his feeding frenzy until Sasha manages to knock him unconscious by using her powers to break his neck but by then many of the werewolves are either dead or severely injured.

Klaus turns back into his humanoid form and quickly puts on a pair of pants that were on the ground as he looks over the clearing with a livid face and sees that in the chaos that the Alpha woman had been one of Stefan's casualties.

"Klaus..." Sasha says but trails off not really knowing what to say.

Sasha knew that not every pack they came across would be receptive to becoming a hybrid as many werewolves hated vampires but she didn't think it would become a blood bath. She should have seen this coming because wolves can be very aggressive when they feel cornered and it didn't help that Stefan is a ripper and his control was shot to hell the moment he smelled human blood. What a human was doing in a werewolf camp she doesn't know but it yielded bad results for the werewolves in question.

Now thanks to Klaus's losing his temper and Stefan losing control, a lot of potential hybrids were lost.

"I managed to find a entire uncursed pack and now they're all dead and useless to me." Klaus growls lowly and his eyes flash amber briefly but he tries his best to contain himself.

"Klaus-" Sasha starts quietly.

"_**Don't**_." Klaus demands sharply, "I do not want to hear your platitudes right now."

Sasha didn't try to speak again but she did slowly slipped her hand into Klaus's and he let her hold his hand as he glared off into space. She squeezed his hand once as a way to give him her support as he tried to process the deep disappoint and anger he was now feeling. His expression didn't change but he did lightly squeezed her hand back but then he let her go and disappeared into the clearing.

Sasha sighed lightly before she looked at Elena who was kneeling next to Stefan's unconscious body with a conflicted look on her face.

"Elena are you okay?" Sasha asked the younger girl as she crouched down next to her on the forest floor.

"...I've seen Stefan when he's on human blood before but it was never this bad. Stefan just _ripped_ them all apart." Elena answered sounding choked up.

"Well he is a Ripper." Sasha quipped.

Elena shook her head, "The Ripper scares me, Sasha." She whispered.

"Elena, he can't help himself." Sasha stated with a frown, "And he can't hurt you anyway Klaus compelled him remember?"

"I know," Elena whispered, "But I just wish I never saw any of this. I want to go home."

"Elena," Sasha said quietly, "You know that Klaus may decide to kill Stefan right?"

"What?" Elena gasped as her eyes widened in horror, "No!"

"Stefan inadvertently killed a lot of the werewolves. He set Klaus's plans back and he's not happy about it." Sasha explained.

"I-I don't want Stefan to die." Elena exclaimed upset, "I still love him."

"I suppose I'll have to keep my side of the deal going then." Sasha remarked lightly.

Elena looked at her with confusion that Sasha ignored as she went towards Stefan's fallen body and put her hands on his temples and his eyes flashed open now glowing gold.

"You..." Elena gasped as she realized what Sasha did, "Thank you."

* * *

"What did you do?" Klaus asked sounding neutral when he returned from wherever he ran off to.

"I'm giving him a time out with Ake," Sasha answered with a small smile, "Any objections?"

Klaus slowly started smirking, "No that is a good punishment actually." Klaus responded in amusement.

Sasha's smile widen with her relief at the fact that Klaus was okay with her handling Stefan's punishment for messing up Klaus's plans and that he seemed to no longer be so upset.

"Let's leave ladies, I'm done here." Klaus declared as he slung Stefan over his right shoulder and started walking off.

Sasha and Elena both followed after him.

* * *

_May 16, 2010_

Sasha watched as Klaus paced outside the car looking frustrated. She knew it was because a week has passed and they hadn't managed to find anymore werewolves packs.

Elena who was seated beside her jokingly said, "He should really try Craigslist."

"What? Why?" Sasha asked thrown by the random comment.

"The vampire Slater, he used craigslist to find someone to contact Elijah about the fact the doppelganger was found." Elena revealed with a shrug and an amused smile.

"...You know what?" Sasha said in a thoughtful voice, "He really should."

"I was only joking!" Elena exclaimed.

"Anything is better than wandering around the country without any leads," Sasha retorted, "And it may actually work, you can find a lot of stuff online."

"Klaus!" Sasha called out to him.

Klaus paused in his pacing and vamp-sped over to her car window and asked, "What?"

"Elena has an idea." Sasha stated with a smile.

Elena looked caught off guard that Sasha was giving her credit but nevertheless she said, "You should try looking for werewolves on Craigslist."

"...I should what?!" Klaus exclaimed in disbelief.

"Craigslist is a website-" Elena started to explain but Klaus cut her off.

"I know what Craigslist is," Klaus snapped defensively, "I _do_ bother to keep up with technological advancements and I've used it before."

"Just try it Klaus, you'd be surprised on what you can find online." Sasha advised.

"Fine." Klaus agreed reluctantly.

* * *

_May 21, 2010_

"I think we finally have a real werewolf and not some fake respond to us." Klaus revealed to Sasha as he sat down on her bed in their latest hotel room with his laptop in his arms.

Sasha was laying against her pillow under the covers watching TV but she sat up and leaned close to Klaus so she could peer at the screen and saw that someone named Mindy had responded to their ad. She claimed to want to be willing to join his pack and work for him in exchange for being freed from the pain of transforming every full moon.

"She does seem legit," Sasha commented as she read over the messages that the supposed werewolf had sent them, "But you should call her in the morning and set up a meeting."

Klaus nodded at her with a smirk, "She mentioned she was already part of a pack...I can turn them alongside her."

"Are you going to challenge her previous alpha or just going to go for it and turn them?" Sasha questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on what kind of mood I'm in." Klaus responded.

Sasha rolled her eyes in exasperation at Klaus's response.

"Okay then well it's late so I'm just gonna go to sleep so if you wouldn't mind...?" Sasha urged as she poked at Klaus's side so he'd leave.

Klaus loosely grabbed her hand so she'd stop and leaned close to Sasha and said, "Sweet dreams, Love."

Sasha's cheeks reddened from Klaus's closeness but she just smiled and said, "Goodnight, Klaus."

Klaus removed himself from her space and let her hand go and left her be. Sasha sunk into her covers and did her best to pretend Klaus didn't fluster her. She needed to focus on helping him and nothing else.

* * *

_May 23, 2010_

"Hello Mindy." Klaus greeted when he spotted her at the Portland Starbucks that she requested would be their meeting place.

"Hi Klaus." Mindy responded back with a smile as she gestured for him to sit.

"Before we get started I hope you don't mind if I prove if you're truly a werewolf." Klaus told her as he leaned towards her.

"Of course I understand but if you wouldn't mind showing me your hybrid face in return." Mindy responded back in a polite tone.

Klaus smiled at her and morphed his face to show his double fangs and golden colored irises with veins surrounding his lower eyes.

Mindy's own irises turned gold in response as her wolf was called to the surface but they turned back to brown when Klaus made his own face go back to normal.

Klaus could sense her wolf and he sat back pleased and said, "Alright love, let's go."

"Excuse me?" Mindy questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"I've waited much too long to make a hybrid and I have a wolf now so I'm not waiting any longer so follow me, sweetheart." Klaus stated with finality.

"Where are we going?" Mindy asked as she scrambled to follow the fast moving man.

"Somewhere more private, we wouldn't want to cause a scene, would we?" Klaus answered.

"I kind of picked a place I wanted to die at, could we go there?" Mindy asked as she walked with him out of the Starbucks.

"How morbid," Klaus commented, "So you truly want to be undead, unusual for a werewolf."

"I always thought vampires were pretty cool. You get to live forever and you don't turn into giant dog every month. What's not to like?" Mindy responded.

"Blood lust can be difficult to master, it's very similar to you trying to controlling your rage but much worse." Klaus warned.

"Yeah but I can temper my anger very well I'm sure I can get a handle on my blood lust too." Mindy stated confidently.

"No children either." Klaus mentions offhandedly.

"I don't want kids," Mindy stated wrinkling her nose in distaste, "Not every woman wants to be a mother."

"Hmm," Klaus muses, "Where is this place you've chosen?"

Mindy smiled and jerked her head to the left, "This way!" She urged.

Klaus followed her but he took out his phone and texted Sasha. _We're changing locations I'll text you the new address when we get there._

_Okay, good luck! _Sasha responded.

* * *

"A child's _playground_?" Klaus asked incredulous.

"I had my best memories at this place," Mindy defended, "My mom used to take me here every day after school. I'd play with the other kids and just have _fun_ without any worries at all."

"Well there are children here right now and unless you want to scar them for life I suggest picking somewhere else." Klaus retorted.

Mindy shook her head and said, "No there's an old abandoned tire swing a little farther into the trees that none of the parents let their kids use because it's old and unsafe."

Klaus eyes narrowed at her as he wondered if this was some kind of set up and he was about to be attacked but low and behold the tire swing was really where she said it was and it did look dreadfully sad and old.

"Okay I'm ready." Mindy announces as she turns to face him expectantly.

Klaus took out his phone and texted Sasha. _We're at the children's playground a few blocks from Starbucks._

_Why?_

Klaus was glad he wasn't the only one who found that was odd. _She wanted to die here apparently._

_This girl must have a sad life._

Klaus smiled in amusement at her response but before he could reply she sent another text.

_I'll bring Elena and be there soon._

_Be quick._ Klaus responded.

Klaus rolls his eyes slightly when she sends him a thumbs up emoji in response.

"What are you doing?" Mindy asked him with a frown.

"I need the doppelganger to turn you successfully." Klaus told her as he put his phone away.

Mindy just squinted at him looking confused. Klaus didn't bother to elaborate and waited for the girls to arrive. Mindy sighed at his lack of explanation but just got on the swing and they waited in a somewhat awkward silence.

* * *

"Do you see Klaus?" Sasha asked Elena as they walked around the playground.

"No..." Elena answered as she looked for him.

"Sasha!" Klaus called out to her as he waved from the tree line.

Sasha and Elena went over to him.

"Sasha, Elena this is Mindy," Klaus introduced, "Mindy they're Sasha and Elena."

Mindy waved at them with a smile. Elena waved back.

"Nice to meet you Mindy." Sasha responded.

"Alright no more stalling," Klaus stated and he was about to bite his wrist when he paused and asked, "Sasha any tips?"

"Huh?" Sasha asked surprised he asked her instead of just going for it.

"Did a birdie share any secrets with you?" Klaus clarified.

'_Ake, what is the process to create a hybrid_?' Sasha reluctantly asked the Guardian.

He didn't answer.

'_Ake?_' Sasha mentally asked again.

Still nothing but silence.

'_Ake!_' Sasha mentally yelled.

No response.

'_Oi, winged fucker, answer me!_' Sasha mentally screamed as loud as possible.

_**'Calm down, little bird,' **_Ake finally responded inside her mind, _**'I was asking for permission to tell you.'**_

'_And?!_' Sasha asked impatiently.

_**'First feed them Klaus's blood and then kill the wolf and then have them transition using Elena's blood.'**_ Ake responded.

Sasha repeated this to Klaus and he nodded at her. He bit his wrist and then pulled a vial out of his jacket pocket and poured his blood into it.

Mindy accepted the vial and downed the blood with only a slight grimace of disgust and then Klaus broke her neck and killed her.

"Elena, your wrist." Klaus requested.

Elena didn't move for a moment as she pondered over the implications of what was about to happen. She remembered the warnings Ayana gave her about hybrids but she also remembered seeing how wrecked Tyler was after his first full moon so she sighed and hesitantly stretched out her wrist to Klaus.

Klaus bit her wrist but didn't drink from her and pulled out another vial that he poured her blood into.

Then they just waited for Mindy to wake up.

* * *

Mindy woke up slowly with a groan as she ran her tongue over her gums that now ached and she winced when she opened her eyes as the sun felt much too bright.

"Mindy are you alright?" Sasha asked quietly.

Mindy nodded, "Yeah um what's next?"

"Drink this." Klaus demanded as he shoved a vial into her hands.

Mindy braced herself and then downed the doppelganger blood.

* * *

Klaus stared Mindy who was panting heavily and now had golden irises and black sclera with veins under her eyes and her canine and premolar teeth were now razor sharp fangs.

Klaus laughed victorious and joyfully shouted, "_IT WORKED!_"

"Hell yeah!" Sasha cheered as she fist pumped the air and then she jumped at Klaus and hugged him from behind, "You did it!"

Klaus spun her around so she was facing him and he lifted her up into the air by her hips and beamed at her, "You brilliant woman you... what do you want Sasha? Tell me and I'll get it for you."

Sasha was startled by being lifted up by Klaus but she braced herself by grabbing his forearms and she couldn't help smiling softly at Klaus's happiness, "Klaus, I don't want anything." She said.

"Everyone wants something." Klaus disagreed as he lowered her to the ground but kept his hands on her hips.

Sasha paused and stared into his eyes but then she remembered Elijah and the other Mikaelsons she hadn't yet meet yet so she back out of his grasp.

Sasha didn't want to complicate things with romance especially when she had feelings for more than one Mikaelson. She didn't want to become another Tatia or Katherine. But Klaus was seriously making it difficult not to just give in but she really didn't want to hurt him so she resisted.

"Klaus, you should help Mindy get used to her new hybrid status. I'm just gonna go back to the hotel." Sasha stated.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he nodded, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Sasha just nodded and smiled vaguely and then teleported herself away.

Elena stared at Klaus awkwardly, "I'm just gonna go too."

Klaus waved her off and Elena hurried away as well.

* * *

"How do you feel Mindy?" Klaus asked her intently.

"I feel...invincible." Mindy responded sounded awed as she gave him toothy grin showing off her new fangs.

"Fantastic." Klaus grinned as he clasped her shoulder in camaraderie.

"I wish that my old pack could feel this way too," Mindy murmured to herself, "Maybe then they'd understand why I always liked vampires."

"Well they could if you tell me where your old pack is." Klaus offered with a sly smile immediately jumping on the chance to turn more wolves.

Mindy blinked at him as she asked, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Klaus agreed smoothly, "We're pack now, we've got to look after one another."

"You want to turn them?" Mindy asked pensively.

Klaus nodded, "I'd like to."

"I don't think all of them will agree..." Mindy warned.

"I can be very persuasive." Klaus assured her.

"Well okay...follow me I guess." Mindy said with a smile as she started using her new found speed to get to her old pack.

Klaus follow her and he smirked to himself because Mindy old pack was going to become part of his pack one way or another. Klaus was serious about doing anything necessary to get his hybrids.

* * *

_May 27, 2010_

Sasha walked beside Elena as Klaus and Mindy went ahead through the Bayou as they searched for the werewolves. Klaus's other hybrids were back at the Abattoir being entertained by Marcel and his men. It was the full moon tonight which means it was finally time for Klaus to turn the crescent wolves into hybrids. He'd only brought Mindy as he trusted her not to cause a fight unlike the other hybrids that were still adjusting.

The walked into a clearing just in time to see all the wolves turn back into humans. Very naked humans and Sasha blushed and did her best not to stare. She absentmindedly noticed that there were some normal humans embracing some of these naked people. They must be the cursed werewolves friends and family.

A man with curly brown hair stepped forward when he noticed them and he seemed to have a calm but dominant expression as he casually pulled on some pants that an older woman who hadn't been a wolf a few moments ago had thrown at him.

"Thank you, Eve." The man said to her.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson, Marcel's sire." The man stated as he looked at Klaus.

"Not the first thing most people identity me by but yes." Klaus confirmed.

"You've come to turn me and my pack into...hybrids." The man continued.

"Well you are all my pack now. I won the Alpha battle did I not?" Klaus responded smugly.

"Could I implore you not to do this?" The man asked with a sigh.

"What is your name?" Klaus asked instead of answering.

"Jackson Kenner." Jackson answered.

"I can assume that you were the alpha I fought?" Klaus asked further.

Jackson nodded.

"Sorry Jack but you don't make the calls anymore I do-" Klaus started but he was interrupted.

"I refuse to follow a fucking half-vampire freak show!" A blond man snarled and he lunged at Klaus.

Klaus eyes narrowed at the blond werewolf and before anyone could react he had the man in a headlock. The blonde cursed and struggled but couldn't break Klaus's death grip.

"Do not insult me mutt," Klaus threatened lowly, "I'd kill you but I need all the werewolves I can find but if you insult me again I may be willing to change my mind."

"Oliver don't say a word!" Jackson ordered urgently.

"No Jackson I'd rather _die_ that become a disgusting vampire like this bastard!" Oliver shouted.

"I'll grant your wish then." Klaus stated darkly and then brutally twisted Oliver's head around 360 and let his lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Damn it." Jackson muttered angrily as the other crescents gasped and shouted in outrage.

"You bastard!" A dark-haired man shouted, "You killed my friend!"

"Well your friend should not have provoked me," Klaus responded annoyed, "Now who wants to be the first crescent hybrid?"

"I will." Jackson stated firmly, "I'm the one who lost and failed my pack so I'll be the first to change."

"How noble of you." Klaus commented while rolling his eyes and he motioned Jackson to come over to him.

"Why are we letting this happen?!" Someone shouted and suddenly all the wolves were yelling.

"He did win the Alpha battle."

"He cheated using his vampire abilities!"

"Alphas don't treat their pack this way!"

"I don't want to die!"

"It's all of us against him let's fight!"

"Jackson said we shouldn't!"

"Screw him, he's too soft!"

"Klaus_ is _too strong for us!"

"I have vervain back at my house!"

"He's an Original you idiot, I doubt a plant can stop him."

"Not with that attitude!"

"_ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!_" Klaus shouted angrily.

He said it in an alpha voice without meaning to so they all immediately shut up.

"Jackson." Klaus demanded.

Jackson walked over to him and accepted the two vials that were handed to him.

"Drink this one first," Klaus said gesturing to the one his Jackson's right hand and then pointed to the one in his left, "You'll drink this one after you wake up."

Jackson nodded downed the blood with only a slight grimace of disgust and then Klaus broke his neck and killed him.

"How long does it take to wake up?" One of the wolves asked.

Klaus looked at the dark-haired boy that asked and said, "Only a few minutes..."

"Aiden." He supplied helpfully.

"Aiden." Klaus acknowledged.

* * *

Jackson frowned as he ran his tongue over his new fangs as he watched his pack being turned just like he was.

He felt deep shame and regret at failing them. When Klaus first arrived on their territory in his wolf form. Jackson had sensed that he was a fellow werewolf. He had noticed that he smelled strange but he hadn't connected the dots that he smelled similar to a vampire until his eyes had turned red.

He had accepted this lone wolf's challenge and he thought he had it in the bag as it had been obvious that the other had only become a werewolf fairly recently based on how awkwardly he fought like he wasn't used to being on four legs. He'd been winning too but his eyes turned red and Jackson was caught off guard and suddenly the other wolf got much stronger and escaped Jackson's hold and he managed to pin Jackson down instead.

Jackson had a decision then. He could keep fighting and die because he knew this lone wolf wasn't kidding around and he could sense how outclassed he now was or he could concede and stay alive to make sure that his pack would be alright with this new leadership. Either way he was losing.

He chose to live and in do so he'd be damned alongside his pack.

He'd hoped that Klaus Mikaelson was more than what the rumors and stories had made him out to be. He did his best to rally his pack after Klaus left them. He urged them not to fight because he didn't want any of them dying trying to fight a fight that would cost them their lives.

Some like Oliver had hated this and he knew they may do something. Oliver did do something and now his good friend was dead because of his pride.

Jackson would mourn later now he had a pack to protect. He may not be alpha anymore but if he gained Klaus's trust he may be able to become his right-hand man. Then he could maybe convince him to listen to his advice and he could better his packs treatment.

Klaus was so far living up to the stories but thanks to him it was morning and Jackson and his pack were still on two legs. So Jackson couldn't find himself to hate him. He was very grateful and he felt an unwarranted amount of loyalty to Klaus creeping up on him.

Jackson wondered if that was a vampire thing.

* * *

Sasha leaned against the railings on the second level of the house and smiled at the hybrids that were all mingling with Marcel's vampires. Klaus had decided to throw a mini party at the Abattoir to celebrate the fact he had so many hybrids now.

It was a bit tense at first as the crescents had been cursed thanks to Marcel and his men but after a few drinks and listening to some upbeat music everyone got more friendly.

It also helped that Mindy's former pack who had no personal grudge against Marcel's men and were being friendly with them. Which was only because they were sired to Klaus and he had urged them to get along before he'd left them here to go turn the crescents.

Personally Sasha found the whole concept of being sired very creepy and uncomfortable but at least Klaus wasn't taking advantage of it too badly, not yet anyway. She do her best to make sure he didn't go too far.

Right now she saw that Klaus was speaking with Marcel. She hoped those too managed to work out their problems without her interference. But she could tell that Marcel was only being so helpful and accommodating because he thought Klaus was only visiting and he didn't want to risk his men to Klaus's wrath during that time.

Sasha had a feeling that Klaus would be telling her that he wanted to move to New Orleans permanently after they killed Mikael. After all it was the only place in his thousand years that he ever considered a true home.

She doubted Marcel would be happy about that and they'd probably fight over who gets to lead the city. But that was a future problem, right now Sasha was going to enjoy the calm before the storm.

Sasha moved away from the railings and headed down to the party.


	17. The Guardian Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Guardian Interlude

"Attention Guardians, it's the thirtieth anniversary of the creation of the TVD universe!" A cheery voice announced across the Guardian's realm, "You know what that means, you get to participate in the Divine Intervention Games!"

Ake who had been half-halfheartedly re-watching his wards ending for the thousandth time from his cubicle, snapped to attention when he heard the announcement as his mind raced with the possibilities of what this meant. He had the chance to personally interfere with his wards lives by using a vessel. Instead of just watching the various alternate universe where their own decisions caused these different universe to develop now Ake had the chance to have his personal universe with a version of his wards that were changed by the actions of his vessel and himself.

The winners of the games were allowed to retire and spend the rest of their cosmic existence doing whatever ever they pleased and this very much appealed to Ake who was tired of his job and had been wanting to do other things for years and now he had the chance.

"A file will be sent to you about who your vessel is," The cheery voice continued, "You finally get to find out who they are, isn't that exciting?!"

Ake didn't like most people especially mankind, he'd very reluctantly grown somewhat fond of the Mikaelsons after watching them for so long but they still irritated him some days. He hoped that whoever his vessel turned out to be that they weren't too obnoxious and that he'd be able to easily manipulate them for his purposes. Ake was going to win this competition no matter what.

* * *

'Sasha Louise Osborn, huh?' Ake thought as he read over her file that detailed her family history and gave him an impression on what kind of soul she has.

She was described to have a very passionate and contemplative soul. The more he read on her the more he decided he could work with her. Yeah she'd probably not like his attitude but she didn't have to like him she just had to help guide his wards towards their best lives. If he manages to do this then he'd win.

The thing was "best lives" was subjective and he had no idea just what his bosses would consider the Mikaelsons living their best lives. He'd just have to choose his own interpretation and go from there. He was sure whatever he'd chose would be correct as he did now his wards very well after all these years.

Now he had to go meet his vessel.

* * *

_1994_

"Hello, aren't you a pretty bird?" The young curly haired blonde girl stated with a smile as she looked at the small yellow bird that was perched on her windowsill.

"Pretty?"Ake echoed in a deep voice as he raised his beak into the air arrogantly, "I'd say I'm more majestic then pretty!"

The blonde girl jerked back in surprise as her green eyes widened, "Y-you are talking!" she exclaimed.

Ake gave her a judgmental look and scoffed, "Why yes I am, tell me are you always going to state the obvious? Because that will get annoying quickly."

The little girl's face pinched in offense, "Don't be mean!" She pouted.

"Don't be stupid then."Ake grumbled.

"What do you want mean bird?" She asked with a frown.

"I want to tell you a story..." Ake drawled.

"A story?" The girl repeated excitedly, "I love stories!"

"Well once upon a time..." Ake started.

* * *

"So_,_ how did it go with your vessel, Ake?" A silver glowing wolf asked excitedly as he darted around his fellow Guardian.

"What are you bothering me, Ingall?" Ake scowled, "Don't you have your own vessel to acquaint yourself with?"

"No, Zander Reyes is much too self-righteous. He'd be focused on fixing all the wrong things for my wards!" Ingall explained with a sigh, "So I was thinking since you currently are watching over my old ward if we could I don't know...work together?"

"No." Ake stated bluntly as he moved to fly away from the annoying Guardian.

"Ake come on, please!" Ingall urged as he blocked the other's escape, "I thought we were friends!"

"You thought wrong." Ake deadpanned.

"I'll share my info on Mikael with you!" Ingall bargained.

"It's illegal for you to share your wards information with me, _idiot._" Ake scoffed, "You'll get me disqualified!"

"But I really want my wards and Niklaus to interact!" Ingall whined.

"Well you're the one who kept harassing me into trading Mikael for Niklaus so you have no one but yourself to blame that Niklaus very rarely interacts with his werewolf relatives!" Ake criticized harshly and then he flew away from Ingall.

"Ake, please work with me!" Ingall shouted and he tried to follow the other but Ake increased his speed and was gone.

* * *

Ake looked on in amusement as Sasha tried to introduce him to her parents.

"Mom, dad this is Ake!" Sasha declared gesturing to Ake who was flying around her head and then she looked at Ake and said, "Ake these are my parents!"

Sasha's parents traded looks before her mom put on a wide smile and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ake!"

She was looking in the wrong direction when she said this and Sasha frowned and said, "He's sitting on my shoulder now."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry." Her mom apologized.

"Are we really going to entertain this?" Her dad asked his wife with a scoff.

"Shush!" Her mom hissed and then she said, "Sasha why don't you go play with Ake while I have a word with your father, okay?"

"Okay!" Sasha agreed and she left but Ake stayed behind to listen to the adult's conversation.

"Orville, do not degrade her imagination!" The mother chastised.

"She shouldn't have an imaginary friend, Natalie," Orville argued, "She should have real friends."

"She's only six years old, she'll forget about this Ake eventually," Natalie stated, "Just let her be for now."

"Fine." Orville agreed reluctantly.

Ake laughed quietly at how wrong they were, Sasha was never going to forget him. She was going to grow up to be his champion. He was slowly telling her the Mikaelsons story. He planned to make it so she'd eventually know the Mikaelsons better then she knew herself.

* * *

_2000_

"Honey, she's twelve this has gone on long enough!" Orville exclaimed to his wife.

"You're right, she's been ignoring her other friends in favor of Ake. It isn't healthy." Natalie stated worriedly.

"That's why I scheduled an appointment with a psychiatrist." Orville declared, "She has an appointment on Wednesday."

Ake who was lingering inside the house after Sasha had gone to sleep scowled at the fact that her parents were trying to interfere with his plans for Sasha. This psychiatrist may make Sasha doubt his existence and his stories and it may undo all his hard work. That wasn't going to happen, not on his watch.

* * *

"Ake, what's the matter you look upset?" Sasha asked when Ake returned from where he disappeared to.

"Your parents think you're crazy," Ake shared dramatically, "They're trying to get rid of me!"

"What?!" Sasha exclaimed angrily, "They can't do that you're my friend!"

"Well there is a way to make sure that I'll never leave you..." Ake stated suggestively.

"You just sounded so creepy right now." Sasha stated with a frown and a disturbed expression on her face.

Ake stabbed her on the cheek with his beak and squawked at her indignantly, "Did not!"

"Well what were you trying to say then?" Sasha asked as she rubbed at her face with an annoyed pout.

"Let me just show you." Ake responded and then his form glowed a brilliant gold and he flew into her chest.

Sasha bent over with a gag as she felt like her chest was on fire and like Ake was crawling in her veins and suddenly her eyes changed to a golden shade and she was encased in a gold dust that made her feel so tired and she just fell to the ground completely unconscious.

* * *

"Sa...Sash...Sasha!" Someone was yelling sounding like they were far away.

Said girl groaned and rolled over on her back, "Ake...what the heck did you do to me?"

He did not respond.

Sasha frowned and slowly got off the floor, "Ake?" She mumbled.

"Sasha, it's time for your appointment!" Her dad shouted from downstairs.

"...What appointment?" Sasha asked herself confused.

"Sasha!" Her dad shouted again.

"What are you talking about?!" Sasha shouted back.

"It's Wednesday, it's time for your psychiatry appointment I've told you this!" Her dad yelled again sounding annoyed with her.

"It was...Saturday...what _did _Ake do to me?" Sasha asked herself frightened.

* * *

Ake watched from inside the resides of Sasha's mind as she headed downstairs to Orville completely obvious to what Ake, himself was currently doing. He was preparing to enter a slight hibernation where he be slowly starting to assimilate his powers into Sasha's being so when she got older she'd be to access them and make them her own.

He closed his eyes and released a blast of golden dust over Sasha's brain that would make it so she'd dream of the Mikaelsons for years to come until the time came where she'd actually meet them and become his champion.

The last thing he heard was Sasha saying, "Why do I have to do this dad I'm not crazy!"

"These last few days you..." Orville started speaking but Ake heard no more.

* * *

_2010_

Ake's woke up and he saw that Sasha appeared to be in a dorm room of some sort. He spread his wings and moved.

Sasha grimaced as she felt a strange burning sensation traveling from her head down to her chest and suddenly a golden bird flew out of the middle of her chest.

"What the ever loving fuck?!" Sasha screamed as she flailed and fell over away from the bird hovering in front of her.

**"Hello, little bird longtime no see."** Ake stated with an almost smile.

"Go away, you figment of my imagination!" Sasha yelled as she tried to whack at the flying yellow bird with her hand.

**"It's time for you to go change the Mikaelson's lives for the better. Make me proud, little bird." **Ake intones.

He sends her away and the game truly begins.

* * *

He chuckles slightly as Sasha panics about seeing Elijah pinned to the wall with a coat rack and the silly girl runs up the stairs and hides under a bed, like that would help her in anyway.

She behaves rather childishly stubborn and refuses to believe that Elijah could possibly be real so Ake decides to temporary freeze time so he could speak with her.

"Little bird, you are not helping yourself by being rude to Elijah." Ake tutted as he appeared next to her head.

"Gah!" Sasha shrieked as he startled her.

Ake hid his amusement at this and said, "You are supposed to be making his life better."

"Excuse the fuck out of you, you asshole but I refuse to believe this is real. Elijah is fictional. Something I made up as a child. This. is. not. happening." Sasha growled.

Ake quietly scoffed at her attitude and condescendingly stated, "You really think that you could have made up all those stories I told you? Don't be foolish. Humans are much too simple-minded to have been that creative. Also didn't you think it was odd that you knew things like how to skin an animal without ever being taught by anyone who wasn't me, your supposedly imaginary friend?"

"I don't know how to skin an animal." Sasha countered back with a petulant look on her face.

Ake mentally rolled his eyes at her and said, "Oh but you do, you dreamed it remember? Ask Elijah if what you dreamed was correct."

He then unfroze time and was pleased when she finally accepted that this was reality although he did rolls his eyes when she fainted from shock.

He took that chance to enter her mind, "Do you believe me now?"

"Why me?!" Sasha cried.

"Because you are my vessel." Ake explained vaguely as he wasn't really allowed to tell her about the competition as it was against the rules.

"What does that mean though?" Sasha asked frustrated with a scowl on her face.

"It means that you are the perfect candidate for me to interact with on the mortal plain." Ake answered simply with a mental shrug.

"Why do you look like a little golden bird?" Sasha suddenly questioned.

"Because my true form is too much for your simple mortal mind to handle so instead this is what you choose to see me as. It was a bit insulting at first dumbing down my majesty to this puny form but I've gotten used to it." Ake lied not wanting to admit his that this was the only physical form he was capable of copying from Earth.

"You like insulting people don't you." Sasha observed.

"I speak nothing but the truth." Ake sniffed sticking his beak in the air, humans were all idiots after all.

"I don't care if you are an angel. You are still an asshole." Sasha stated with attitude.

"I am a Guardian not an angel." Ake corrected sharply, he hatred being called an angel it was insulting.

"Same thing." Sasha dismissed.

"It is not!" Ake denied, "Angels are mythological creatures from religion whilst I am a Guardian a cosmic being with powers you can barely comprehend with you tiny simple monkey brain!"

Sasha didn't say anything and then he notices that she was gone from her dream, she must have woken up.

"Tch, annoying brat." Ake mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Those. two. _idiots_." Ake groaned in irritation as Elijah got the bright idea to try and speak to him using Sasha as a relay.

"You know you are endangering Sasha now, right?" Ake states bluntly as soon as Elijah appears inside her mind.

Elijah blinks at him for a moment before he shakes his head and asks, "Am I? I just wanted to speak with you and get answers."

"Sasha is not yet ready to channel my powers." Ake explained impatiently, "You are killing her so get out of her head and never try this again. Just trust that she will help you, I'll make sure of it."

"But why?" Elijah asked determinedly.

"Because I like the Mikaelsons and how your story ended was horrible and I want to fix it." Ake answered honestly for once and then kicked Elijah out of Sasha's head.

"Also I _really_ want to be able to retire." Ake muttered to himself after Elijah was gone.

* * *

Ake is incredibly pleased that Sasha and Elijah are getting along but he wasn't surprised as Sasha's favorite character had been Elijah no matter what she claimed.

Which was why he was kind enough to let Elijah be the first Mikaelson she met, she can't say he never did anything for her.

Speaking of doing something for her, he used his powers to send the heavy luggage she was struggle with to the car, he laughed when she almost fell from the loss.

"Ake?!" She asked confused.

_**'I decided to help since you're doing a good job with Elijah'**_ Ake explained inside her mind.

"Why did you wait until I was almost to the exit?" she grumbled.

_**'Watching you struggle was amusing'**_ Ake snickered, she was such a funny little human.

"Asshole." she insulted him.

* * *

"Ake!" Ingall shouted as the annoying coworker invaded Ake's space.

"Go away, Ingall or I will light you on fire." Ake threatened.

"Ouch and here I was deciding to visit and see how your vessel was doing...has she met Klaus yet?" Ingall badgered.

"No..." Ake answered and then he lit the other Guardian on fire.

"Ake you're such mean guy!" Ingall yelled as he tried to put himself out looking more annoyed then hurt by Ake's attack.

_"Right Ake?" _Sasha telepathically asked him out of nowhere.

Ake hadn't been paying attention to her current conversation because of Ingall so he just said, **'Yeah, sure.'**

_'Ake?'_ Sasha asked mentally.

**'Sorry, busy day today but I believe in you. Go little bird!'** Ake answered half-hardheartedly as he struggled to pushed Ingall out of his cubicle.

_'You suck at being reassuring' _Sasha criticized the Guardian but he barely heard this as Ingall snapped his teeth at Ake's wings trying to stop him from pushing him.

"Oi, watch it!" Ake warned as he managed to get rid of him.

"I'm going to go visit Runa, she's nice to me!" Ingall stated as he trotted away.

"Have fun with that!" Ake called back sarcastically.

* * *

'_Ake, when will I be able to use your powers so I can help in these dangerous situations?_' Sasha asked in her mind.

**'I'll start teaching you tomorrow.'** Ake answered simply.

It had took her long enough to finally ask him to help her with learning how to use his powers. He was going to have so much fun tormenting her as he trained her. He chuckled darkly to himself as he imagined it.

* * *

"Okay Ake, how are we doing this?" Sasha asked him aloud as she sat in the middle of the living room of Elijah's apartment.

**"Well you're going to need to chase me." **Ake announced gleefully as he materialized in his little golden bird form and started flying around her head.

"Wait, what?" Sasha asked but Ake ignored her and fazed through the closed window and headed out into the town's sky.

Ake grinned to himself as Sasha struggled to follow his fast pace.

"How is this training?!" Sasha yelled up at him.

**"We are increasing your endurance and stamina." **Ake answered honestly but mentally said to himself, 'And I'm having fun watching you dissolve into rage at your inability to keep up.'

"How does that help me learn how to use your powers?!" Sasha whined.

**"All will be revealed in time." **Ake bullshitted as he laughed internally.

"Stop trying to be all mysterious, it's obnoxious!" Sasha growled.

**"Run, little bird, run."** Ake mocked and he couldn't help but burst out laughing at her rising annoyance.

Sasha growled and started trying to get him but she couldn't reach and she was just getting angrier until she screamed, "Winged fucker!"

**"Try harder!"** Ake cackled.

Sasha screamed wordlessly in rage.

**"You do realize people can see you right, way to come off as insane."** Ake mocked.

Sasha finally managed to catch him and teleport on her own by jumping high in the air and subconsciously activating the ability.

**"You also managed to teleport all on your own, congratulations."** Ake deadpanned as he flew out of her hands and landed on the couch.

"Huh?" Sasha blinked as she looked around, "How did I do that?"

**"Think about it, how did you?"** Ake ordered not wanting to have explain everything to her, she did have her own brain after all, she could figure it out.

"I was just really irritated and kept imagining myself back at the apartment relaxing and I just jumped and caught you. I didn't even notice that I changed locations!" Sasha exclaimed, "Was it really me, who triggered the teleportation?

**"Yes it was. You just have to remember how you did it. Go on try now."** Ake urged.

Sasha did and Ake found himself privately proud of her but he would never tell her that of course.

* * *

Ake watched what felt like in slow motion as Damon moved to snap Sasha neck.

"Teleport." Ake growled lowly.

Sasha didn't hear him and she didn't act.

Damon got closer, his hands extended.

"Teleport." Ake ordered again.

Damon's hands wrapped around her jaw.

"TELEPORT YOU STUPID HUMAN!" Ake screamed.

Damon snapped her neck and Sasha died.

Ake watched blankly as the screen went black and the words _'You are pending eliminated from the competition, please choose if you'd like to revive your vessel or give up'_ appeared on his screen.

He scowled darkly and slammed the revive option, "You've damned your soul Sasha but it serves you right for being stupid enough to be killed in the first place!"

* * *

Ake released a sigh of relief when his request was approved and Sasha was allowed to be revived and he was allowed back in the competition once more. Although Sasha would now be missing 9% of her soul but she'd been fine...probably.

He watched as his screen turned back on and he saw Sasha appear alive in one of sections of this realm and he went to go speak with her.

**"You're dead, nice going." **Ake complained with a scowl when he saw her.

Sasha headed whipped around to stare at Ake in shock, "W-what?" she stuttered.

**"Yep you're deceased. Damon snapped your neck. Great failure."** Ake glared as he flew around her head and gave her a pissed look, honestly her death should have been easily avoided.

"What- Are you mad at me for dying?!" Sasha asked incredulously.

Ake scoffed internally and thought to himself, '_Was he mad?! Of course he was she made him lower in ranking in the games because of her stupidity but he couldn't tell her that...well might as well make her think she's special.'_

So Ake said, **"Yes! Do you realize how much in a pain in an ass it is to bring you back?! I barely got permission to do this little experiment where a Guardian using their vessel to interfere this strongly in their wards lives! It's usually highly illegal! And you go and die on me! It's so inconsiderate!"**

Sasha just gaped at him was a stupid look on her face and then predictably she started screaming at him and he half-listened to her rant, she complained that he should have saved her.

**"There's only so much I can do! The moment I started teaching you to use my powers I was forbidden from activating them for you myself! You and your stupid slow human brain, screwed me!" **Ake yelled back which was actually the complete truth.

Again Sasha screamed at him and was utterly unaffected by her impassioned speech about how she tried. Because if she really tried she'd never have died, the foolish girl had so much power at her fingertips and she had no idea how to use it properly. Her stupid human brain prevented her from understanding the true majestic of his abilities but she was _his _vessel he expected better of her and she disappointed him and he told her so.

"Fine leave me in my death and pick someone else then!" Sasha spat.

**"I can't I'm stuck with you. Elijah was a failure. I suppose I have to send you to a different sibling this time around." **Ake decided as he started flying around her head at a speed impossible for a real bird. He became a blur around her head and he sent her to Niklaus.

* * *

Ake saw her arrive in the alleyway not too far from Klaus and his associates and she noticed that something was different about herself and he explained what happened to her soul.

She didn't show to be effected by this knowledge until she burst into sobs at Klaus's feet and Ake was horrified, was she going to be this hysterical all the time now? He didn't want to deal with that. He stabbed her with his beak like he used to when she was a child to force her to focus on the task at hand.

Fortunately she managed to pull herself together and then she decided to start play keep-away from Klaus using her own person. Until she stopped to speak to Klaus and managed to frighten him and he lashed out as a result and tried to kill her but she teleported them both away and Klaus got badly burned. Sasha finally learned that she cannot teleport with someone with her without them getting hurt.

**'Use the golden light to create shackles and restraints.'** Ake offered then inside her mind when he saw her struggling to find something to prevent him attacking her again.

Sasha listened but she crafted them poorly and Klaus attacked her again and Ake was forced to interfere because Sasha accidentally pulled Klaus into her mind and Ake was pulled to speak to him.

**"Niklaus Mikaelson, don't make me regret trading Mikael for you."** Ake chastised the over-dramatic man.

_'What?'_ Klaus thought confused and frightened.

Ake explained,** "I am the Guardian for the Mikaelson family. You are not a Mikaelson by blood so you shouldn't be under my jurisdiction. However your biological father and his family's Guardian was angry at Mikael for slaughtering so many of his wards. Ingall the Anselson Guardian traded you for Mikael. So when Mikael dies, he may make Mikael suffer for killing his wards. You are my ward now and I do want you to live your best life. Sasha is my vessel and she will be able to make sure that you do that. So stop trying to kill her and let her help."**

_'Or more accurately Ingall nagged and nagged me until I agreed to the trade which wasn't difficult I hated who Mikael had become after Freya died.' _Ake thought to himself, _'Also Niklaus is an interesting little hybrid.'_

Ake pulled back from Sasha's mind and Klaus was sent back to his own body.

* * *

Ake stared at Damon Salvatore who had been purified by his vessel meaning his conscious had been sent to the Guardian's realm.

"Ake, why did your vessel decided to mess with one of my wards?" Celestino, the Salvatore Guardian asked with a raised eyebrow as he appeared outside Ake's cubicle.

Ake shrugged, "She didn't like him, you're welcome to deal with him I have no interest."

"I'll just put him into a deep sleep until your vessel decided to release him," The blue phoenix sighed, "I don't want to deal with a ward that's gone insane from being in our realm too long."

"Have fun with that." Ake dismissed.

* * *

"Ake, make your vessel help my ward!" Iskra, a red phoenix demanded.

"No," Ake scoffed, "Use your own vessel."

"It's not time yet for my vessel to appear." The Petrova Guardian responded complained.

"Well I guess Katerina is screwed then." Ake responded carelessly.

"You'll regret not helping me." Iskra swore angrily.

Ake waved her off not intimidated and she stalked away from his cubicle in a huff.

* * *

"Ake are Niklaus and your vessel getting along as this moment?" Ingall asked as he invaded Ake's personal space, he'd been badgering Ake for the last hour and Ake was so done.

Ake just straight up lit him on fire again and didn't respond but he flinched when out of nowhere Sasha telepathically screamed his name.

"Is Niklaus alright?" Ingall asked after he put himself out and he noticed Ake's flinch.

Ake lit him on fire once more.

**"What?"** Ake responded to Sasha.

"Is the ninth day cursed?!" Sasha asked urgently.

**"Cursed?" **Ake laughed incredulous, **"No why are you asking such a ridiculous thing?"**

"Have you seen what has happened? Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?!" Sasha accused.

**"I've been busy."** Ake responded with forced nonchalance,** "Give me a moment."**

Ake rewound his screen and saw that Klaus had told her the moonstone was missing and that Sasha couldn't find Elena.

**"Sasha, are you going to disappointment me again?"** Ake sighed in irritation.

"What?!" Sasha exclaimed.

**"How you have messed up so badly again?"** Ake growled, **"The moonstone is gone and Elena is missing? Come on."**

"I'm human, I cannot be everywhere at once!" Sasha defended herself.

**"That's what lackeys are for like you are for me. Please start using your brain I know you have one. Fix this **_**now**_**."** Ake demanded.

Sasha screamed in wordless rage, "Just go away!" She shrieked.

**"Yes throw a tantrum like a child that'll help. **_**Please**_** you know it doesn't. Niklaus is a huge example of that. Learn from Mikaelson's mistakes I can't believe I have to spell that out for you. Stupid human." **Ake huffed while rolling his eyes.

"I hate you _sooooo_ much." Sasha snarled and then forcefully shoved Ake out of her head.

"Well that was rude." Ake muttered as he leaned back in his chair after being evicted from Sasha's head.

He watched her scrambled for a solution and his eyes widen in horror when she used time travel. That was so dangerous for a human! And now she was dying...again!

But then after a bit Klaus arrived and he healed her with his blood and took her back to his apartment.

Ake let out a breath of relief that Sasha would now be okay. He really didn't want deal with her losing more of her soul.

He urged her awake by telling her to awaken and she did.

He watched her flounder at her change at surroundings and struggle to remember what happened to her.

'Ake?' She questioned instinctively.

**"Time travel is forbidden for Non-Guardians. You will never remember what you saw or what you did. You're are very lucky to be alive. Niklaus found you just in time, he gave you his blood and it saved you." **Ake explained.

She better never try to time travel _ever_ again or else Ake was going to be _so _upset with her.

* * *

"_NIKLAUS IS A HYBRID! WOO-HOO__!_" Ingall screamed right in Ake's ear.

Ake straight up kicked him in the throat for that.

Ingall feel down on the ground rasping and choking from the hit.

"Stop bothering me about Klaus." Ake growled.

"But I wanna know!" Ingall wheezed.

"You literally have hundreds of universes to view where your wards and Niklaus have crossed paths, _view those_." Ake ordered harshly.

"I'll just come back when you're in a better mood." Ingall responded.

"He's never in a good mood!" Iskra shouted from her cubicle.

"Shut up!" Ake shouted back at her.

* * *

"Your vessel should be kinder to my ward." Iskra complained to Ake.

"Elena isn't the center of the universe despite what you may think," Ake retorted, "Everyone isn't required to adore her."

The Petrova Guardian glared at him.

"And anyway Sasha has been plenty nice." Ake stated, "She's just not kissing her ass."

"I can't wait until my vessel crosses paths with yours." Iskra responded coolly.

"Wait what your vessel...you're competing now?!" Ake exclaimed.

Iskra just smirked at him and she sauntered off with her beak in the air.

Ake shook his head, he didn't have time for her dramatics!

Iskra would hopefully get distracted by Celestino and forget about this as what tends to happen with her.

* * *

Ake stared at Stefan Salvatore who had been purified just like Damon before him.

"Ake, why did your vessel decided to mess with one of my wards, _again_?" Celestino with a scowl as he stared Ake down.

"She saved him from Klaus's wrath you should be thanking her." Ake defended her.

"I'll pass," Celestino said dryly, "I guess I'll put him into a deep sleep as well."

"Probably should." Ake nodded.

"If she does this again though I may start to get angry." Celestino warned.

"She won't." Ake promised.

_'She probably will.' _Ake thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

"Runa what the hell do you want?" Ake asked as he looked at the snake with distrust.

The female Guardian pursed her lips and lightly said, "If your vessel goes near my ward I'll have her killed, do you understand?"

"What the hell, why?!" Ake exclaimed in alarm.

"Because I hate you and I'm winning this competition, not _you_." Runa stated with distaste.

"Your vessel-" Ake started but he was cut off.

"My vessel would crush yours so keep yours away, I'll only warn you this one time." Runa declared coldly and then she was gone.

_**'Little bird leave the cottage gates right now!**_**' **Ake immediately yelled at Sasha.

"_Ahhhhhhhhh_!" Sasha shrieked as she stumbled from alarm, "What the hell Ake?!"

**'**_**Leave I'm dead serious.'**_ Ake stated severely his voice thundering inside her mind, he did not want her near anything that had to do with that horrid bitch Runa.

_'Ake, explain what is going on right now!' _Sasha demanded.

_**'Stupid human just do as you're told!' **_Ake growled, she always had to be so stubborn!

_'No.' _Sasha said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

_**'There someone inside that house who can kill you so get away from the cottage!' **_Ake ordered, who knew nothing of what Runa's vessel is like but he guessed she was just as dangerous as the Guardian which meant he had to keep Sasha away from them.

_'Anyone could kill me, I'm not immortal!' _Sasha scoffed not concerned, _'What could some crazy witch do that anyone else couldn't?!'_

_**'It's not a witch.' **_Ake responded gravely.

_'What is it then?'_ Sasha asked confused.

_**'You're better off not knowing just **_**leave**_**.' **_Ake responded seriously, he couldn't tell her if he wanted to again it was against the rules.

_'...Fine.'_ Sasha agreed eventually.

Ake let out a sigh of relief. He'd make sure Sasha never had to worry about Runa or her vessel. He had to find out more about Runa's vessel which meant he was probably going to have to ask Ingall. Ake sighed internally but he refused to let Runa win.

* * *

"Hey Ingall..." Ake said tightly as he hovered outside the Guardian's cubicle.

"Oh, hi Ake!" Ingall said grinning brightly, "Are you in a better mood now?"

"Tell me about Runa's vessel." Ake demanded crankily.

"Oh no, no, no I'm not doing that Runa would be cross with me!" Ingall refused.

"I will...make sure Klaus meets your wards if you do." Ake bargained.

Ingall's eyes widened and he looks temped but he says, "Oh I can't betray Runa, I'm sorry but could you do that anyway?"

"No!" Ake snaps and lit Ingall on fire and flew away angrily.

* * *

Ake watched as Klaus was about to create his first hybrid when Sasha asked him how to one creates a hybrid in the first place.

_'Why, oh why did these two wait this long to ask me?'_ Ake asks himself, just so tired of human idiocy.

Sasha repeats his name and Ake ignores her deciding he'd wait to tell her this information out of pure pettiness because he was so annoyed at them both for waiting until the last possible second to ask him.

Sasha yelled his name then and still he waited.

She then chooses to scream obscenities at him and demanded he respond.

_**'Calm down, little bird **_**_I was asking for permission to tell you._' **Ake lied.

'_And?!_' Sasha asked impatiently.

_'Disrespectful brat.'_ Ake thought to himself with a scowl.

**'_First feed them Klaus's blood and then kill the wolf and then have them transition using Elena's blood._' **Ake explained begrudgingly.

Sasha doesn't even thank him and just relays this information to Klaus.

Ake sighed in exasperation at her ungratefulness. But at least Klaus is finally on his way to getting the damn army. Soon Mikael would be dead. Then the other siblings would be awakened and Sasha could help them too.

"So Klaus is turning wolves, huh?" Ingall asked excitedly as he appeared out of nowhere as if summoned, "Say how about he goes and meets my wards and turns them!"

Ake lights Ingall on fire.

He then continues his musing and thinks that Iskra and Runa could try and beat him but it wasn't going to happen. Ake was going to win and he was going to be retire and then he never have to see Ingall ever again.

Paradise was waiting and Ake could. not. wait.

* * *

**A/N: So ya'll got to find out Ake's true motivations! His POV was lots of fun to write even with the rehashing off some of the scenes from past chapters. Sorry about that but I found it necessary for what I wanted to write. Hope you all liked it anyway. Also I wanted to take a moment to thank you guys for reading my story, giving me a follow or a favorite or choosing to leave a review! I appreciate it all! :) Also I decided to change my username from Quiet-Hoshi99 to StarrySilence.**


	18. The Lion's Opportunity

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Lion's Opportunity

_June 15, 2010_

"Marcel, how long are you going to let this go on?" Father Kieran asked worriedly, "Klaus has basically taken over the entire city with his hybrid army and he's only been here a little less than three weeks!"

"We can't allow these abominations to just roam our streets!" Sabine scowled with her arms crossed, "And Klaus is a monster!"

Marcel looked at the leader of the faction to the witch elder and he sighed, "When both of you two requested a meeting with me I should of known this was about the Klaus and his hybrids."

"The faction hasn't taken action yet because I believed you when you warned me that Klaus Mikaelson was not someone to cross but it's getting out of hand! These hybrids have terrible control and had killed an unforgivable amount of humans!" Kieran exclaimed.

"Kieran, I understand your concerns trust me but he's not going to stay here. Klaus never stays in one place long." Marcel assured.

Sabine scoffed, "He lived in New Orleans for two hundred years before; is that a short amount of time to you?!"

"He's not staying here." Marcel repeated firmly.

"I think you just don't want to admit to yourself that you are no longer the so called king of the city. Face it Marcel, you've lost your crown." Sabine stated dispassionately.

Marcel scowled at her and said, "Careful witch, those are fighting words."

"It's the blatant truth." Sabine retorted with her hands on her hips.

"I am still the King," Marcel defended, "My men still follow me loyally and I run this city. Klaus is much too focused on his damned hybrids to do so."

"If you're running the city than why are some of my people dead?" Kieran challenged, "I'm sorry Marcel my trust in you is now damaged and if you don't do something about everything then _I'll _have to do something drastic."

"The witches would help you." Sabine told the priest, "Although that golden girl would fully your problem."

"What?" Kieran asked confused, "Why, is she so dangerous?"

"She has a being backing her that witches just do not cross unless you want to damn yourself." Sabine answered vaguely with a grave expression.

"The humans and the witches are not going to be making _any _moves," Marcel stated severely as he raised his head determinedly, "You two want me to handle this? Fine I will I'm the one who knows Klaus best after all."

"If Klaus isn't gone in the next few days, we will do something." Kieran swore as Sabine nodded in agreement.

"They'll all be gone in three days, tops." Marcel promises.

* * *

"Diego, what have you managed to find out?" Marcel asked one of his most trusted men as they sat at the bar at Rousseau's.

"I've been subtly following Sasha like you asked," Diego informed him, "I think I discovered something interesting."

"Tell me." Marcel urged.

"Every once in a while I notice that Sasha visits this moving truck that parked over in the bayou and they're always hybrids guarding this truck. Whatever is inside must be important." Diego explained.

"That is interesting...but getting into that truck without Klaus's finding out is going to be difficult..." Marcel sighed frustrated.

Just then Klaus comes into the bar with Sasha following behind him. They head in his direction so Marcel waves Diego off and says, "Hey you two, how are the hybrids doing?"

"Hi, Marcel!" Sasha smiles, "They're doing great!"

Marcel doesn't get how she's so dangerous that no witch likes being around her. He knows it has something to do with that angelic being that apparently speaks to her but from he'd seen Sasha is relatively nonthreatening. He just smiles back at her.

"Marcel, we're going on a trip tomorrow and may be gone a few days so you wouldn't mind keeping a eye on the hybrids while I'm gone, would you?" Klaus asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're leaving them all?" Marcel asked in slight disbelief and frustration.

"Well..." Klaus starts and looks at Sasha, "We may bring one or two."

"That's fine!" Sasha agrees, "We can take Jackson, I like him."

"Or Aiden." Klaus suggests quickly.

"No he needs to stay here for his brother," Sasha disagrees, "We'll bring Jackson."

"Mindy would be best as she is the most controlled." Klaus tries.

"Exactly why she needs to be here to hold down the fort so to speak." Sasha retorts.

"...Fine." Klaus agrees begrudgingly.

"Great!" Sasha responds with a smile.

Marcel looked at them both with amusement at their banter and at the fact Klaus let her convince him to take Jackson with them.

"Where are you guys going?" Marcel asks curiously.

"My college graduation." Sasha informs him.

Marcel raised an eyebrow, "Congratulations I didn't know you were in college, where did you go?" He asked.

"Whitmore College." Sasha shared.

Marcel nodded, "Ah they have a good occult class."

"How did you know that?" Sasha asks in surprise.

"One of my men went there in the eighties." Marcel recalled.

"Oh well unfortunately that professor passed away last year." Sasha told him.

"That a shame." Marcel stated respectfully.

"Sasha, we should probably get finished getting ready for the trip." Klaus advised.

"True." Sasha acknowledged.

"Marcel, you will look after my hybrids while I'm gone?" Klaus asked again.

"Yeah, of course." Marcel said.

"Thanks, mate." Klaus said and clasped him on the shoulder briefly before leaving the bar with Sasha.

"Well what perfect timing." Marcel murmurs to himself.

He could break into this moving truck while they were at the graduation in Virginia. Hopefully whatever was inside would be useful.

* * *

_June 17, 2010_

"They've left the city." Diego informed Marcel the moment Klaus, Sasha, and Jackson were gone.

"Alright guys, here's the game plan," Marcel said as he clapped his hands together, "you and Thierry will come with me and handle the guards at the truck and keep on eye outside for any wandering hybrids and deal with them if you have to but remember no killing and make sure they don't see your faces, while I'll go head inside the truck."

The men nodded in understanding at their orders and then Diego moved to show them just where the truck was located. The truck was actually parked on the outskirts of the bayou and there were a few hybrids moseying about. Marcel wondered if they even knew what they were guarding. He waited as his men engaged the guards and easily incapacitated them by sneaking up on them and snapping their necks then throwing their bodies in a nearby swamp. They'd be fine but most likely very annoyed but they wouldn't know who attacked them. Marcel didn't want Klaus to know they was ever here.

He moved to open the roll-up door then he head inside. His eyes widened when he found coffins inside...was this what he thought it was? He opened one and found Kol's daggered body laying inside. He closed the lid quickly as his mind spun upon what he's just stumbled upon.

He's found the daggered Mikaelsons.

* * *

Marcel crossed his arms and gazed at the coffins and he contemplated his options. He could pretend he was never here by leaving the coffins untouched or he could wake one of them up. He counted the coffins and his eyebrows furrowed when he counted five coffins. Klaus only had four siblings, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Finn. Well technically he had six siblings but two of them died a thousand years ago and never became vampires.

So who was in the fifth coffin?

He opened them all and saw the siblings he expected although he'd never actually met Finn before but the fifth coffin wouldn't budge. No matter how hard he tried, it didn't open, the only explanation was that it was magically sealed. He debated calling a witch to open it but decided quickly that it was a bad idea. The witches shouldn't gain access to Klaus's siblings, who knows what they would do with them. Marcel still cared about Rebekah and he didn't want her to get killed by the vengeful witches. The others not so much but regardless he didn't want to face Klaus's wrath if he got the man's siblings killed.

He'd leave the fifth coffin alone and he'd awaken...he wasn't sure.

Definitely not Kol. Marcel didn't trust Kol at all, he was much too unpredictable and he never did what anyone wanted him to. He just cause more chaos for everyone and Marcel didn't want to deal with that.

Elijah would most likely be annoyed that he was daggered and would get even but in the end he would forgive his brother like he always did. So he'd only help Klaus which was not what Marcel needed.

Finn, the mysterious eldest Mikaelson. Marcel knew very little about the man. He apparently hated being a vampire and was a very dull mommy's boy according to Klaus. He's been daggered for nine hundred years, he figured that Finn would be kind of upset about that. Upset enough to try attacking his brother, perhaps? The only problem was that Marcel really had no idea how Finn would react. The only things he knows about him are second-hand accounts. He could be just as unpredictable as waking Kol!

Rebekah...his ex. Marcel grimaced at the thought of her reaction when she awakens to find out that he let her think he was dead and that he once again left her to be daggered but this time for ninety years. Never mind the fact that he didn't know she was daggered, she'd still be angry regardless. She'd be angry at Klaus too but he knows that she much like Elijah, would forgive him.

Marcel sighed and scratched at his head, he had no idea what to do.

* * *

"Boss." Thierry whispered urgently from outside the truck, "A lot of the hybrids are heading this way."

Marcel swore under his breath and decided screw it, he'd go with his gut. So he moved towards one of the coffins and ripped out the dagger and then proceeded the tuck it away in his jacket for later use, if need be.

He darted out the truck and his men followed him as they fled from the bayou, no one ever knowing they were there.

Marcel hoped he didn't come to regret his choice.


	19. The Wolf's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Wolf's Visit

_June 15, 2010_

"So, Sash what's new?" Tate asked her as he served her a chocolate pie and then sat down across from her in her booth.

"Well...Klaus and I are getting along great we haven't had any big disagreements lately and I feel like he kind of trusts me now and that we're really good friends now!" Sasha enthused as she broke a piece of pie off with her fork and put it in her mouth.

"Friends...sure," Tate muttered to himself and then louder he asked, "And the hybrids?"

"Well we have a sizable army...many of the newly turned ones happily share the locations of packs they know when Klaus asks because of, you know the sire bond." Sasha explained as she chewed.

Tate nodded and was about to ask another question when Sasha said, "Oh, and did I ever tell you that Stefan is no longer imprisoned with Ake?"

"No!" Tate exclaimed, "When did that happen?!"

"Uh...about a few days ago," Sasha recalled, "Elena had been rather helpful as of late so Klaus told me to release Stefan as a reward. Plus he told me since Elena birthday is coming up he'd allow her to spend the day with just Stefan but that's a surprise."

"That's nice of him." Tate commented with a raised eyebrow.

"He can be really thoughtful and kind when he wants to be." Sasha responded with a smitten smile.

Tate sighed dramatically and Sasha looked at him oddly, "What?" She asked puzzled.

"You...are just so into this guy!" Tate stated, "Why don't you do something about it?"

"I've told you-" Sasha started annoyed.

"Yes, I know you like the older brother too blah, blah doppelchick strung them both along and you don't want to be her blah, blah." Tate recounted, "Honestly at this point you know Klaus better, pick him."

"It's not that simple!" Sasha argued, "You just-you just don't _get_ it."

"Your right I don't." Tate retorted.

"I'm leaving." Sasha grouched and she moved to the restrooms where she'd teleport herself back to the Abattoir.

Tate jumped from his seat and said, "Ah wait, I'm sorry don't leave...I'll stop bugging you about it, I promise!"

Sasha squinted at him suspiciously and said, "Please, you may drop it now but you'll bring it up again later."

Tate smiled sheepishly, "Probably but I did want to ask you something after you were done filling me in on the goings of the supernatural."

"Oh and what's that?" Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to graduation?" Tate questioned.

Sasha eyes widened and she stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, "Graduation...it's time for the graduation ceremony already...?" She asked slowly but then she gasped, "Oh god did I even pass I haven't looked at my emails in forever I've been so busy helping Klaus with the hybrids!"

"Sash-" Tate started but she just teleported away in public without thinking in her panic.

Tate tensed and glanced around but no one seemed to have noticed but then he saw poor Gill was looking in his direction and she seemed to be unconsciously pouring coffee on the ground her jaw was hanging open in her astonishment.

"Oh shit." Tate muttered.

* * *

Sasha appeared in her room and she darted over to her desk where she had her laptop plugged in and she opened it and then then opened her emails. Sure enough there were some emails from her college.

One was her report card and she scanned it quickly and was relieved that she passed with A's and B's. Another was inviting her to attend the Graduation ceremony at the campus on June 18.

Sasha wondered why it was so late in the month, she could of sworn that college graduations happened in May and subconsciously she had thought she'd miss it. But things were relatively calm now and she could go...and it was a rather big milestone for herself.

She whipped out her phone and texted Tate. _I'm going to graduation!_

She frowned when after a few minutes he didn't respond, he always answered back quickly but she shrugged it off, the diner must have been busy.

* * *

"Klaus," Sasha started when she found him out in the bayou training with his hybrids, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Klaus knocked the hybrid Aiden off his feet and pinned him but released him when the boy said he surrendered. Klaus got off Aiden and looked at Sasha with an inquiring look, "Sure, love."

He lead her over to a cooler full of blood bags and grabbed one, "What do you want to tell me?" Klaus asked as he opened the blood bag and started drinking from it.

"I just found out my graduation is being held on Friday and I'm going to go. I might be gone for a day or two." Sasha revealed.

"You're graduating?" Klaus asked in surprise, "Congratulations, Sasha."

"Thanks," Sasha responded with a grin, "Would you believe I kind of forget about it completely?"

"I don't think I should answer that honestly, love." Klaus teased with a smirk.

"Ha, ha make fun of the person with memory issues because she died that one time, real classy." Sasha sassed while rolling her eyes.

Klaus shrugged shamelessly while smirking at her.

"Anyway, you think you'll managed without me?" She asked.

"Actually...do you mind if I came with you?" Klaus asked in return.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sasha questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"The hybrids are driving me up the wall with their yes-man routine and rowdy antics, I need a break." Klaus admitted lowly.

"Oh, the army's not what you expected, hmm?" Sasha ribbed jokingly.

"Can I join you or not?" Klaus asked with a slight scowl.

"Fine, grumpy." Sasha agreed amused, "you'll can be my cheerer."

"Your what?" Klaus questioned baffled.

"My cheerer, you know when parents cheer for their kids when they walk on the stage to get their diploma. Since my parents aren't available you can do it." Sasha explained with a grin, "Plus you can finally meet Tate!"

"Sasha, love you're _so_ ridiculous." Klaus stated in amusement as he shook his head at her.

* * *

_June 17, 2010_

"Mindy make sure that everyone behaves while I'm gone," Klaus orders his second-in-command, "We should be back in two days."

"Of course, Klaus." Mindy nods but she asks, "Are you sure that you don't want more hybrids to come with you guys? Didn't Sasha says this college is owned by vampire hunters?"

"I am sure." Klaus stated firmly, "I am the Original Hybrid after all. I don't need bodyguards."

"And that was Elijah's speculation, we don't know that for sure." Sasha inputs.

"Alright then," Mindy concedes and then says, "Have fun you guys!"

"Thanks Mindy." Sasha smiles and then she says, "Come on Jackson, time to go!"

Jackson leaves his fellow crescents to join the blondes and they head out to car so they could leave for Whitmore.

* * *

_June 18, 2010_

"Tate texted me that he'd meet us after the ceremony and we could celebrate at his diner." Sasha told Klaus and Jackson as they drove up the campus.

"I thought he was attending?" Klaus asked confused.

"Well he is but he won't get to see me until after but you'll probably meet him out in the family seating. I did show him a picture of what you look like." Sasha explained.

"How much did you tell him about me?" Klaus asked with a frown.

"Oh relax," Sasha assures him with a smile, "He doesn't know any of your deep dark secrets. Your compulsion is still in effect you know."

Klaus nods in understanding as he pulls up to the campus and parks in the grass.

"I suppose, we'll see you after then?" Klaus asks as he and Jackson move to leave her to go to waiting area for the family members.

"Yeah wish me luck!" Sasha smiles as she heads towards the theater hall.

"Good luck, love." Klaus responds as they go their separate ways.

* * *

Sasha smiled nervously as she walks through her old campus. The last time she was here was only three months ago when she teleported into her old dorm room and scared the hell out of her old roommate, Natasha and then teleported away without any explanation. She kind of hopes the other girl had just written it off as a weird dream and that she doesn't bring it up.

She adjusted her graduation cap on her head and smoothed out the wrinkled on her robe as she headed towards the theater hall where the ceremony was being held.

"Sasha, is that you?!" A familiar voice shouted.

Sasha whipped around and saw her old roommate, "Natasha, hey!" She responded nervously.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Natasha asked as she walked over to her with two of Sasha's other old friends following behind her.

"Didn't you read my note?" Sasha asked quietly.

"Oh yeah some nonsense about a family emergency but you, honey, you don't have any family!" Natasha responded unimpressed.

"Whoa, Nat that's not cool too say." A brunet man chastised which made Natasha frown at him.

"Thanks Ethan." Sasha smiled at him, "How have you been?"

"Good, good I'm dating Chelsea now." Ethan says with a grin.

Sasha's eyebrows raise and she laughs, "My ex-boyfriend and my ex-girlfriend are dating each other?" She asks and then smiles and genuinely says, "Good for you two."

"I heard from Tate that you ran off with some rich guy!" Natasha butts in.

"Tate said that?" Sasha asks slightly hurt at the thought.

"No," Ethan corrects sharply, "He said that you got offered a job opportunity of a lifetime that you couldn't turn down and that's why you switched to online classes."

"Oh," Sasha says relieved, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Why did you leave a note about a family emergency then?" Natasha asked nosily.

"Natasha stop giving her the third degree!" A Hispanic girl chastised finally speaking for the first time.

"But Vanessa!" Natasha protests, "She lied to us!"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Sasha justified defensively, "My business is my own."

"But we're your friends!" Natasha argued with a scowl, "God you're still as secretive as ever!"

"Can you two not argue ever five seconds, we do have a graduation to get to." Vanessa pointed out.

"Fine." Sasha and Natasha both grumbled.

* * *

Klaus looked around at the theater hall slightly impressed with how extravagant and large it was, not what he'd expect from a small university like Whitmore.

"This is really fancy." Jackson notes unintentionally echoing Klaus's thoughts.

"Yes...the blood money associated with being a vampire hunter I suppose." Klaus responded dryly.

"Do you really thinks that vampire hunters owned a college?" Jackson asked skeptically, "That sounds weird doesn't it?"

"Everybody needs a hobby." Klaus shrugged disinterestedly.

"Hey, can you explain the whole invitation thing to me?" Jackson asked then, "Sasha said that your brother couldn't enter the dorms but we can enter the theater hall just fine?"

"Invitation is only needed when a building is owned by someone. If it isn't owned by anyone then you don't need an invitation." Klaus explained simply.

"So someone owned the dorm building but no one owns the theater hall?" Jackson asked for clarification.

"The theater hall is public domain and no one lives here. So no invitation is needed. A neutral zone if you will." Klaus elaborated.

Jackson nodded in understanding, "That makes sense I guess."

"Klaus!" Someone shouted interrupting their conversation, "Hey, over here!"

Klaus looked over in the direction of whoever was yelling his name and he saw a man who looked to be a few inches shorter than Klaus himself with messy black hair, slightly tanned skin, and hazel eyes. The man was walking over to him with a slightly wobbly smile on his face and he asked, "Uh, you _are_ Klaus aren't you?"

"Yes I am, you're...Tate I assume?" Klaus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tate nodded with a wide grin that faded quickly as he nervously fiddled with his hands and then he looked at Jackson, "Are you uh...like Klaus?"

"If you mean a hybrid then yes." Jackson answered bluntly.

"Can I see your hybrid faces?" Tate rush out looking excited and curious.

Jackson just stared at him in slight disbelief while Klaus looked at him in amusement at his eagerness and quipped, "Maybe later."

"Cool, cool, cool," Tate responded falsely nonchalant, "Hey so I already found some good seats if both of you want to seat with me?"

Klaus eyed him a moment before he shrugged, "Sure, mate."

"Cool." Tate repeated with a small grin.

Klaus and Jackson followed after him after trading looks at the man's jittery behavior.

* * *

"Sasha it's been too long!" A familiar redhead exclaimed as she threw her arms around Sasha and pulled her into an embrace when she and her old friends entered the theater hall.

"Yeah I know," Sasha stated as she laughed sheepishly and returned the embrace, "It's good to see you, Chelsea."

"We all missed you these months, you know." Chelsea scolds as ends the hug, "You should have kept in contact."

"It's only been three months." Sasha griped.

"Yeah I know but I always worry about you when you do things like this." Chelsea sighed.

"Chelsea, I'm fine I promise." Sasha assured her.

Chelsea frowned slightly and said, "If you say so."

"Look, we all can get caught up at Tate's, right?" Sasha remarked lightly.

"Yeah, we will." Chelsea agreed immediately.

"Come on, girls," Ethan urged, "Let's go to our assigned rows."

Chelsea and Sasha quietly walked together as the both had surnames that started with the letter O and it just so happened that they were seated right next to each other.

"Hey, guess what?" Chelsea says with a teasing grin after sitting down.

"What?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Tate baked a chocolate fudge cake." Chelsea revealed.

"Really!?" Sasha gasped excitedly, "Man, Tate's the best!"

* * *

After sitting down and waiting for the ceremony to start Klaus decided to take out his phone and he texted Sasha.

_Your friend is an odd one._

She responded quickly._ He's fun!_

Klaus scoffed quietly at that but before he could respond she texted something else.

_And don't judge you're a little weird yourself _

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her comment. _Oh whatever do you mean by that, love?_

_One word: stabbing._

How was that- _?_

_You stab people a lot._

He frowned at her message puzzled and slightly peeved._ So? They all deserve it._

_Sure, bud._

He could sense her condescension and sass in that response and he scowled. _Don't call me bud that's just atrocious._

_Fine I'll stick to Grumpy _

Klaus scowl deepened. _Klaus or Nik would be preferred, love._

_Nikki?~_

Klaus eyed widened in outrage at her pure audacity to even suggest that. _NO!_

_Hey can you ask Tate if he really baked a chocolate cake?_

He decides he's going to ignore further texts and actually pays attention to the ceremony. It was pretty routine with a student's name being called across the stage and receive the diploma. It was honestly very boring waiting for Sasha's turn so he looked down at his phone again and found two other texts from her.

_Klaus?_

_I promise I'll never call you Nikki again._

Klaus turned to Tate and asked, "Did you bake a cake for the after party?"

Tate looked surprised at his question and said, "Uh yeah I did."

_He said he did._

_YAY! _

Klaus smiled in amusement at her excitement over the dessert but he side-eyed Tate who suddenly looked at his own phone and paled but forced a smile on his face when he saw Klaus looking at him. Tate was so suspicious. _Are your other friends like him?_

_Well no one person is the same, Klaus._

Klaus once again frowned at her tongue and cheek response. _That's not an answer._

_Totally is but whatever the only ones you'll meet will be Ethan, Chelsea, Vanessa, and Natasha._

Klaus didn't remember her talking about any of them. _You never mentioned any of them._

_I've mentioned Natasha before!_

Yes she did, he recalls then. _And yet she's listed last._

_Well she's bitchy._

Klaus laughed slightly in amusement at that justification. _Who are the other three?_

_You'll find out when you meet them._

Klaus rolls his eyes at her non-answer. _Have they walked across the stage already?_

_Yeah except for Chelsea whose surname starts with an O like me._

_It's taking forever for it to be my turn! _

After living for so long time an hour was rather meaningless to him._ Your concept of time always amuses me._

_Yes I know an hour is nothing to you, shut up immortal jackass._

Klaus hates when she echoes his thoughts after he thinks them, it's so disturbing but that nickname was new. _Immortal jackass? That's a new one._

She sends him the tongue out emoji which makes Klaus rolls his eyes at her immaturity and makes sure she knows it too by sending that exact emoji as a response.

_You're rolling your eyes at me?!_

Klaus smirks. _Yes._

_Tsk, how rude of you._

Klaus is reminded of his brother's scoldings so he decides to make a joke. _Elijah is rolling in his coffin as we speak._

_Do you miss him?_

Klaus doesn't answer her immediately as he is surprised she decided to ask him that but when he does he reflects it back at her. _I know you do._

_What?_

He surprised she didn't think he'd know. _The hybrids I have guarding the coffins told me that you visit sometimes. You feel guilty for daggering him don't you?_

_Yes, he was my friend and I literally stabbed him in the heart._

Klaus doesn't regret getting his brother out of the way, he doesn't. _I compelled you to._

_I remember._

Klaus decides to tell her what he knows will be true because he knows his brother. _He won't be mad at you, he'll be mad at me._

_But he'll forgive you, he always does._

He remembers all the times Elijah has forgiven him over the years and he sighs. _I know, he's a fool._

_Nah he just loves his baby brother._

Klaus groans in distaste at that comment. _Must you phrase it that way?_

_Yes._

Klaus couldn't help but think that this text exchange had really spiraled from just being a way to pass the time. _This isn't a conversation that should be had over text._

_I know funny how these things happen though._

Klaus hears them announce for the row O to head over the stage._ I believe it's time for your row to walk across the stage._

_So it is._

* * *

Sasha puts her phone away and let out a breath as her row was told to go up and line up by the stage stairs. She looked over Chelsea and as always the other girl wasn't nervous at all and looked excited.

Chelsea noticed that Sasha was looking at her and she smiled and said, "Don't be nervous, just shake the college presidents hand, take the diploma, and then you're done and we can go to Tate's and have some chocolate fudge cake!"

"Yeah…cake," Sasha sighed dreamily but shaking her head and slyly saying, "but I also can't wait to hear the story of how you and Ethan got together."

"Well I'm curious about the mysterious Klaus that you've been texting since rows A through M walked across the stage." Chelsea retorted.

"He's just my friend." Sasha justifies.

Chelsea doesn't get a chance to respond before her name is called and Sasha cheers and claps for her alongside the rest of the crowd as Chelsea walks up the stairs and then across stage to get her fake diploma as the real one would be mailed to them.

Sasha smiles in amusement when she hears Ethan screaming, "Proud of you babe!"

She didn't realize how much she missed her old friends. She couldn't wait to catch up with them at Tate's diner.

* * *

Sasha was next and when her name was called she went up the stairs and made her way across the stage to the college president.

"Way to go Sasha!" Ethan yells.

"Yes, Sash!" Tate yells, "You rock!"

"Proud of you Sasha!" Chelsea shouts with a beaming smile.

"Congrats!" Vanessa yells.

"Cheers, love!" Klaus shouts, "You're brilliant!"

Sasha smiles brightly as all her friends cheer for her and she shakes the college president's hand and says, "Thank you!"

She keeps moving after accepting her diploma and exits the stage and immediately she wants to leave for Tate's for cake but the ceremony technically wasn't over yet.

She looks over to where Klaus, Jackson, and Tate are sitting see that they are leaving so she decides screw it, and starts leaving too.

"Sasha, where are you going?" Chelsea hisses at her.

"To have cake!" Sasha responds.

"The ceremony not is not over yet." Chelsea scolds.

"I walked across the stage that's all I wanted to do," Sasha responds with a shrug, "Come on Chels, ditch with me for old times' sake!"

"Old times sake would include have sex in the library." Chelsea states dryly, "And I think Ethan would take issue with that."

"He can come too." Sasha answers slyly but ruins the effect by laughing at her own innuendo.

Chelsea shakes her head at her but smiles at Sasha fondly, "Fine I'll join you but sorry to say that sex is off the table."

"Bummer," Sasha laments falsely before saying, "But seriously get Ethan, Vanessa, and even Natasha. We all walked across the stage so we're all good to ditch and have cake."

"Okay, okay," Chelsea agrees and goes to get them all.

* * *

Sasha enters Tate's diner to see Klaus giving one of the employees a very dark look and she wonders what the poor girl said to insight his rage. Jackson and Tate seemed to be trying to calm the situation which didn't seem to be working at all.

"Klaus, what going on?" She whispers after motioning for her old friends to find a table and hoping they don't notice the bad vibe that Klaus is giving off and rushes over to the fuming hybrid.

"Gill here saw you teleport away a few days ago," Klaus started explaining darkly, "And I found an interesting dark object in her possession."

"What?" Sasha asked caught off guard by this information, "A dark object?!"

"Yes, she is a hunter and she was going to attack you with a dark object designed to seal away celestial energy." Klaus growled.

"What?!" Sasha gasped utterly stunned, "That's...that's possible!?"

"Yes, I admit I looked into such things after being so unnerved by my encounter with the Guardian back in the 17th century. I found that some witches had created such things but they were very rare as not many witches would dare try and challenge a Guardian. I had never managed to find one before until now that is." Klaus explained grimly.

"Wait I remember now," Sasha stated numbly, "You researched and studied this particular dark object for a long time but nothing ever came of it and eventually you gave up."

"How Gill attained one I was just in the middle of finding out." Klaus says dangerously.

"But how did she even know it was celestial energy from just one time of seeing it?" Sasha asks.

"Well Gill, answer the question." Klaus compelled as he threateningly loomed over her.

Gill glared at him but was forced to answer, "I'm a rare kind of hunter...I hunt vessels."

"Excuse me?" Sasha sputtered.

"Did you really think you're the only active vessel in the world?" Gill asks disparagingly, "Please, the Guardian are arrogant, manipulative, selfish creatures and they treat us humans like toys they like to play with from time to time but they get bored with us they'll delete our universe when their done with this version of us."

"You think we're just a game to them?" Sasha asked as strange sensation overtook her body.

"I don't think I know we are." Gill stated firmly but before she continue speaking suddenly she froze and so did everything else.

Sasha blinked as she looked at her still surroundings and suddenly her brain starting burning terribly and she tightly shut her eyes as she tried to fight the pain but when she opened her eyes again she was standing beside Klaus and Jackson with Tate appearing to be putting on his apron getting ready to head to the back to get the goods he made.

Gill was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Where's Gill?" She asked slowly in a confused tone.

"Who?" Klaus asked from beside her with a raised eyebrow.

"_The uuuuhhhhh..._" Sasha slurred as she struggled to explain but it was like something was preventing her from properly speaking, "_The hunnnnn...t...Taaate's...emmpllloooyeeeee?_"

"No one named Gill works here." Tate stated confused not seeming to notice her struggle to speak and sounding like he was miles away but he was only standing a few feet from her.

Sasha head was throbbing and her ears were ringing and she couldn't get a handle on her thoughts and it felt like something was just slipping away until she blinked and pain stopped and she smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry I think I zoned out what were we talking about?"

"I was telling you I was going to bring out the food and that you guys should go join the others at the booth they picked." Tate explained patiently and it was like her brief struggle with speech never happened.

"Ah okay well come on guys come meet my old friends!" Sasha urged as she gestured for Klaus and Jackson to follow her.

* * *

"So Klaus, what do you do?" Natasha asked him with an prying look on her face after introductions were over and the cake had been served with a booze that Tate kept in the back.

"Oh I dabble in many things like art, history, hunting, traveling," Klaus answered with growing smirk, "but recently I've taken up... dog training."

Sasha almost chokes on her cake that she just started eating from shock that he actually just said that. She shakes her head in disbelief with laugh at the mental image it brings forth. Tate was laughing alongside her and Jackson looked torn between offense and amusement.

Everyone else just looked confused, "Is there a joke, we're missing?" Vanessa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly and with a completely straight face he said, "I have no idea, Sasha has a really odd sense of humor."

"I do not!" Sasha protested after regaining her bearings.

"You kind of do," Chelsea laughed, "God I remember this one time she just-"

"Oh no!" Sasha interrupts loudly, "Don't give him dirt on me!"

"Please do." Klaus insists with a wicked smirk.

Sasha groaned lightly as Chelsea launched into a particularly embarrassing story but at least they were getting along even if it was at her expense.

* * *

As Chelsea was back in the back with Tate helping him bring out more drinks and Jackson was talking with Ethan, Vanessa, and Natasha over at the chocolate fountain, Sasha had the chance to have a private talk with Klaus.

"By the way, thanks for being my cheer." Sasha said cheekily as she gazed at Klaus with a smile on her face and squeezed his hand in her own to express that thanks.

"Of course, love," Klaus responded back with a smile of his own and squeezed her hand back.

"Also I'm sorry for having an emotionally charge conversation over text," Sasha apologized, "It really was a conversation we should have had face-to-face."

Klaus waves her off with his free hand and says, "It's fine, love."

"Still." Sasha murmurs.

"Can I ask you a question, Sasha?" Klaus asks suddenly.

"Yeah, sure." Sasha agrees, curious.

"Do you miss your old life?" Klaus asks then.

"Of course," Sasha responds honestly, "Don't you miss your normal human life?"

"You know the answer to that." Klaus stated.

"Then you also know that going back to that life is basically impossible. The moment I got teleported out of my dorm room and was greeted by Elijah's corpse. My life changed drastically and what I considered fantasy became my new reality."

"His corpse?" Klaus questioned bemused.

"He was stabbed throw the heart with a coat rack by Damon...for you know, trying to kidnap Elena." Sasha explained.

Klaus just shook his head at that and changed the subject as he noted, "You seem particularly close to Chelsea."

"We've been friends since middle school." Sasha shared sheepishly, "We uh...also dated a few years ago."

Klaus's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, funny enough she's dating Ethan now who _I _used to date." Sasha snorted.

"Hmm, you don't mind that your ex's are dating each other?" Klaus questioned skeptically.

"No, they're my friends and I want them to happy and if that means being with each other then I'm all for it. Also they're pretty cute together from what I've seen." Sasha stated with a smile.

"You are kinder then I." Klaus noted with an amused smirk.

"Eh, you're not that bad." Sasha teased.

"What esteemed praise I've been given." Klaus stated sarcastically.

"Oh, forgive me Lord Niklaus," Sasha gushed dramatically, "Praise be!"

"That's better." Klaus retorted with an amused smile as he looks at her with a softened gaze.

Ethan makes his way back over to the booth and said, "I think both Natasha and Vanessa are trying to hit Jackson up. So I got the hell out of there. What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing interesting." Sasha shrugged but she subtly winked at Klaus.

Klaus smirked back at her.

* * *

"What are you two giggling about?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

Tate and Chelsea who had gone to the back together to grab more drinks had been taking a while so Sasha went to go check on them and found them whispering to each other with wide goofy grins on their faces.

"Oh, nothing." Tate brushed off.

"Really?" Sasha questioned with a raised eyebrow, "So I didn't hear you say Klaus's name just now?"

"You know, he's really charming." Chelsea smirked.

"Chelsea, you're taken." Sasha admonished playfully.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Chelsea stated and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, god," Sasha groaned, "Tate are you dragging her into your-"

"My Klausha shipping." Tate interrupted with a grin.

"You gave us a ship name." Sasha deadpanned, "Klausha, really?"

"Well I considered Sashaus, Niklasha-" Tate started but Sasha cut him off.

"Stop, stop, Tate he could hear you!" Sasha hissed and looked over her shoulder at Klaus who was regaling Ethan with his traveling throughout Europe. He didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation but Sasha wasn't taking any chances.

"I have some for Elijah too. Elijasha, Elisha, Sashijah-" Tate continued with a smirk but was once again cut off.

"You're a terrible friend." Sasha growled with a glare.

"No a terrible friend would tell you that I've come with some for the other siblings too." Tate retorted with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Tate, I haven't even met them yet!" Sasha exclaimed.

"That's enough Tate, let her be." Chelsea chastised but then stated cheekily, "Anyways Klausha is my OTP."

"Fuck you both." Sasha states without steam.

"But seriously, Sasha we just want you to be happy." Chelsea says softly.

"I am happy." Sasha insisted.

"Happier then." Tate inputted.

Sasha sighed exasperated, "Look, me and Klaus. It's not gonna happen."

"We saw you holding his hand earlier." Chelsea accused.

"So? Friends hold hands." Sasha grumbled.

"Sasha, it's not healthy to lie to yourself." Chelsea admonished.

"I'm not lying to myself I've fallen in love with him, there I said it." She exclaimed impulsively.

"And...?" Tate urged.

"And," Sasha huffed, "I'm in love with Elijah too which is the problem, guys."

"Because...?" Chelsea urged.

"Because I'm selfish and I want them both and they'd never agree to that which is why I chose to be with neither, okay?!" Sasha growled.

"You could ask." Tate pointed out.

"Tatia, Katherine." Sasha retorted.

"You're not them, you're Sasha." Tate answered back, "Maybe they'd agree for you?"

"Yeah right, those possessive idiots would totally agree to sharing." Sasha scoffed unconvinced, "Anyways Elijah's daggered right now."

"He'll be undaggered eventually as will the other siblings." Tate responded.

"Daggered?" Chelsea questioned, "Is that an euphemism for something?"

Tate and Sasha both paled forgetting that Chelsea didn't know about the supernatural.

"Uh, yeah for uh...traveling." Sasha lied badly.

Chelsea looked skeptical but let it go and said, "You should really talk about Vanessa about how to get in a polyamorous relationship since she is in one with four other people."

"I'll think about." Sasha sighed.

"That's the best we'll get out of her." Tate remarks to Chelsea.

"We should probably bring out the drinks now." Chelsea comments and moves to do just that.

* * *

"You've really been around all over," Ethan observed after Klaus was done describing his travels there, "that's really cool. Have you gone traveling ever since you were a child?"

"In a way," Klaus said as he reminisced about his younger vampire years, "My siblings and I always enjoyed seeing new places."

"Hmm, would you ever talk Sasha to any of these countries?" Ethan asked lightly.

"If she wanted to, I wouldn't mind at all." Klaus answered honestly, "But both of us are very busy at the moment with the...dogs."

"What exactly is Sasha's job?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow as she and the others return from the chocolate fountain. She sits down next to Klaus with Jackson and Vanessa choosing to sit beside Ethan.

Klaus paused as he thought of how to describe her "job" and he smirked, "She's my older brother psychologist," Klaus stated with hidden humor, "I need help with my dogs and I asked her to help with their behavioral therapy and she agreed."

"Is she qualified for that?" Natasha asked doubtfully.

"I think so, she did just graduate with a psychology degree." Klaus stated dryly.

"Yeah focused on humans not animals." Natasha retorted as she glared at him slightly.

"She's doing a good job so far regardless." Klaus responded smoothly completely unaffected by Natasha.

"How did your brother find her anyway, she was still in school and wouldn't he rather have a professional?" Vanessa asked confused.

"My brother has odd preferences," Klaus said as an excuse, "And I believe he found her through one of her essays that a professor of hers posted online."

"Can we hear more about your travels in Poland?" Ethan asked then.

So Klaus launched into another story.

* * *

Sasha, Tate, and Chelsea arrived to find Klaus telling another story but the sharp ring of Klaus's cellphone interrupts him in the middle of speaking.

Klaus hits ignore not wanting to be interrupted but moments later it starts ringing again so he sighs irritably and says, "Excuse me, evidently someone really wants to talk to me."

"Go ahead." They all excused him.

Klaus walks away from the booth and heads outside and answers his phone, "What is it, I'm in the middle of something?" He asks annoyed.

"Klaus, someone woke up one of your siblings." Marcel stated without beating around the bush.

"WHAT!?" Klaus roars which makes Sasha look over at him with concern through the window from the booth.

"What's got him so upset?" Chelsea wonders aloud.

"Nothing good," Sasha sighs to herself, "Better go check on him."


	20. The Horse

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Horse

"What happened, Klaus?" Sasha asked after she walked outside to check on him.

"Rebekah is awake," Klaus informed her sounding agitated, "Marcel told me that she just showed up yesterday and _he decided to wait a day to tell me the idiot_ and she feeding recklessly and giving him trouble. He claims not to know who woke her."

Sasha feels they're really only two options for what happened either a curious hybrid went inside the truck and undaggered her or Marcel found the truck and it now trying to act like he had nothing to do with it.

She bets that Marcel woke her. It feels like something he'd do.

"Klaus, obviously we need to leave immediately," Sasha states decidedly, "I'll give my friends an excuse and then you and Jackson can drive back and I'll teleport back."

"You can't take us with you?" Klaus asked with a frown.

"No, unless you want to be horribly burned?" Sasha asked rhetorically.

Klaus actually looks like he's considering it so Sasha sighs in exasperation and says, "Klaus just drive back there's no reason for you let yourself be hurt. I'll deal with Rebekah and make sure your other siblings are fine, I promise."

Klaus stares at her a few moments with an unreadable expression but eventually he agrees, "Fine, love but I expect a text as soon as you find Rebekah and make sure the rest of my siblings are undisturbed."

"Of course." Sasha nods.

* * *

"Guys, we've got to leave early, something came up at work." Sasha explains to her friends with an apologetic smile on her face.

Tate looked concerned at that and mouthed 'everything okay?' to her behind everyone else's back.

Sasha shot him a reassuring smile and then returned the embrace that Chelsea gave her and the redhead whispered to her, "Remember what I said, ask Vanessa."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasha responded and stepped back out of her embrace into Ethan's.

He lifted her off her feet and said, "It was nice seeing you again, call us once in a while, will ya?"

"Okay but you better treat Chelsea right while I'm gone." Sasha warned playfully after he put her down.

"What no concern for me, she's pretty scary sometimes!" Ethan responded cheekily as he let her go.

"Chelsea, good luck." Sasha snorted.

"Oi!" Ethan pouted.

"See you I guess." Natasha said passive aggressively as she frowned at Sasha with crossed arms.

"She'll miss you," Vanessa translated for Natasha, "And I will too, bye for now."

"Bye guys." Sasha smiled and then she went to the car to make it look likes she was leaving with Klaus and Jackson.

* * *

"Hey, Klaus?" Chelsea asked as walked over to him before he could head out to the car too.

"Yes?" Klaus asked with forced patience.

"Take care of Sasha, okay?" Chelsea requested, "And excuse me for saying so but let her take care of you, too."

Klaus looked at her with guarded expression before he says, "That's rather presumptuous of you."

He starts to turn away from her but Chelsea bold response stops his departure, "But I'm right aren't I?"

"Goodbye Chelsea." Klaus answers with a small telling smirk on his face.

* * *

Sasha teleported back to the city and landed outside in the alleyway to Rousseau's where Marcel said Rebekah was and moved to head inside. She could hear them arguing and when she walks inside she sees Rebekah sitting at the bar drinking a tequila looking at Marcel with disdain as he stood next to her with his arms crossed looking frustrated with the blonde.

"Rebekah, can you stop mindlessly killing the tourists," Marcel requested sounding extremely annoyed, "There are rules to keep the peace in the city and you breaking them all is making my life harder."

"Good," Rebekah says spitefully, "It's not anything you don't deserve, you backstabbing wanker!"

She then downs her drink and struts away from him with her nose turned away from him in a haughty manner toward the door of the bar. Where Sasha happened to be standing still in the black dress and knee high boots that she wore for her graduation.

Sasha was in Rebekah way and the taller girl looked like she was about to say something biting to get her to move when she actually looked at Sasha. She blatantly looks her up and down with an interested look on her face.

"Hello lovely, I'm Rebekah," She says with a flirtatious smile on her face, "And you are?"

"My name's Sasha." Sasha responds slightly taken aback by Rebekah's positive reaction to her.

"Sasha," Rebekah repeats thoughtfully as she eyes her with a narrowed eyed expression on her face, "What a pretty name."

"Thank you, I like your name too." Sasha responds truthfully.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me, Sasha?" Rebekah asks her with a smirk on her lips.

Sasha is stunned again by her behavior but manages to nod. Rebekah grins and loops her arm with Sasha's and guides her out into the night.

* * *

Rebekah's grip on her arm was somewhat tight as she casually asks, "So, how's my brother these days?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Sasha stutters not expecting that question.

"Nik, how is he?" Rebekah rewords.

"...He's fine." Sasha answers cautiously.

"Hmm, you know I wonder what exactly he thinks he's doing creating his little army and getting himself a new arm candy while he leaves his family hidden away in boxes," Rebekah muses offhandedly before her face shifts into indignation and she shouts, "it's not fair at all!"

"It's really not," Sasha responds immediately in a serious tone and launches into an impassioned speech, "Rebekah you do not deserve to have your life monopolized by your brothers. You're a brilliant, passionate kick-ass woman who should be able to have the life she wants. But I'm going to give you the life you need and that means we're going to be best friends. We can talk shit about Nik together while watching trashy TV. I'd love to help you experience being a human girl in the twenty first century. I'm not arm candy, Rebekah. I'm the vessel of the Mikaelson family's Guardian. It's my job to get you, your happily ever after. So to start, tell me Rebekah want do you want to do right this moment and we'll do it."

Rebekah just stared at her completely speechless and backed away from Sasha who patiently waited for her response. Eventually she managed to say, "Oh God, Nik's dating another nutter."

Sasha just smiled, "Let me prove it to you," Sasha urged and lifted her right hand in the air and golden sparks left her fingertips and rain down on them and it showed images of Rebekah's past one by one. An image of Rebekah's childhood that shifted into her rebirth as a vampire to her early vampire years to her ex-lovers and so on all the way up to the twenties, "What do you think? I've been trying to come up with more creative ways to explain after I realized I'd have to do this a few times."

"How do you-you know my entire life?!" Rebekah exclaimed looking alarmed, "Oh god, did you-"

"I didn't tell Klaus anything about you summoning Mikael to New Orleans." Sasha assured her, "As for how do I know all this well I'm the Vessel of your family's Guardian. Which means that deity that you had a brief encounter with in the 17th century decided to masquerade as my imaginary friend when I was a child and told me stories of your family so that when he deemed he was the right time he could take me from my home and have me better all your lives. And I knew that me telling Klaus what you did would do no good so I didn't."

Rebekah scoffed loudly and glared at Sasha at said, "I'm supposed to trust you? Guardians?! Like they'd ever bother to get involved with my family. This is a trap isn't it?! Nik knows what I did and he's going to jump out and punish me-"

"Rebekah just look." Sasha urges as she takes out of phone and texts Klaus. _Found Rebekah, she's fine. We'll check on the others soon._

Klaus responds promptly. _Good try to find out who undaggered her and make sure to tell the hybrids to treat her with respect. And keep her away from Marcel._

Sasha shows Rebekah his response which makes her frown in annoyance and mild confusion as she takes the phone from Sasha and quickly figures out how to work it and responds for Sasha. _Nik you're a bloody narcissistic controlling prat!_

The phone starts ringing shortly after that text was sent which startles Rebekah at first and she shoots Sasha a questioning look.

"If you want to speak to him hit the green button if not hit the red." Sasha explains simply.

Rebekah hits the green and hold the phone up to her ear and rants, "90 years of my life you've stolen Nik! I wake up and find out you've broken your curse, you have my old boyfriend doing your bidden and he's dating the newest bloody doppelganger! How the hell is she alive?! And speaking of people being alive when they should be dead. Marcel is alive! Did you know this the entire time?! Did you make me abandon him?! And who this hell is this nutter claiming to be involved with the Guardians!?"

Sasha couldn't hear Klaus's response but it makes Rebekah frown deeply and as she asks, "You trust this girl?"

Sasha actually wants to know the answer to that question but again she cannot hear Klaus's response but it makes Rebekah scoff, "You're being hoodwinked brother."

"I'm not hoodwinking him!" Sasha protests in offense and passionately says, "I am helping him and I want to help you too, Rebekah! I know you. I know why you don't want to believe me. You think I'm going to disappoint you like everyone else in your life has. But I will listen to your problems. I will respect you feelings. I will not control you. I will ask you what you want to do. I already have once and you didn't answer me. But you can now."

Rebekah gazes at Sasha with wide eyes that are on the verge of tears but she still holds the phone to her ear meaning Klaus heard that entire speech as well. Sasha can faintly hear Klaus say something to her.

Rebekah just hangs up on him without saying anything in response and just starts shaking her head in denial while saying, "You're just trying to suck up to me, you don't really mean it."

"But I really do." Sasha responds with raw honesty.

A tear falls down Rebekah's cheek but she wipes them away and asks, "We can do anything I want?"

Sasha nods with a bright smile.

"Can I do you?" Rebekah asks with a small smile on her face.

"...I'm sorry?" Sasha responds slowly sure that she must have misheard her.

Rebekah smiles wider and tilts her head to the side and says, "I want to spend time with you."

"Oh," Sasha breaths out with a smile of relief and asks, "Sure, doing what?"

"Sex?" Rebekah suggests with teasing smirk.

"W-what?" Sasha sputters as her face reddens, "Are you fucking with me?"

"Not right now but I'm trying." Rebekah answered smoothly.

Sasha just stared at her as her mind refused to comprehend what Rebekah just said to her. Was this actually happening right now? Rebekah was propositioning her?!

"This took a turn I was not expecting." Sasha mumbled.

Rebekah took a step back while looking pleased and said, "So you are _not_ omniscient that's good to know."

"Rain check!" Sasha blurted without thinking, "Can we take a rain check on that offer."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at that response but she just said, "Alright, let's just go get utterly smashed then."

"Yes that," Sasha nodded quickly as she winces at herself, "Do that we should."

"Not Rousseau's though." Rebekah commented with a scrunched up nose.

"We could raid Klaus's liquor collection?" Sasha offered.

"I like the way you think, lovely." Rebekah smiled.

Sasha cautiously smiled back at her.

* * *

**A/N: So...Rebekah is here! :) Hope you guys liked Rebekah and Sasha's meeting!**


	21. The Horse's Animosity

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Horse's Animosity

_June 17, 2010_

Rebekah eyes snapped opened and she sat up in her coffin while looking around for Nik to tear him a new one for daggering her again but she didn't see him anywhere. She appeared to be in a closed unit of some kind and she noticed that she was surrounded by four other coffins. Her eyebrows furrowed and she wondered what kind of game Nik was playing. Every time she was undaggered she always woke up with either a person nearby to drain, Elijah to take her somewhere fancy, or Nik to take her on a shopping spree. But no one was around she climbed out of her coffin with a frown on her face.

"Nik?" Rebekah called out, "Elijah?"

Suddenly she heard noise outside and the door to the unit was opened and she saw two unfamiliar men staring at her in shock.

"Who the hell are you two?" Rebekah demanded to know.

The two men just traded looks with each other and the taller one muttered to the shorter one, "We were guarding _people_?"

"I thought Klaus said we were guarding important artifacts of his?" The shorter one asked confused.

Rebekah did not appreciated being ignored so she jumped out of the unit and grabbed one of the men and shoved him against a tree and shouted, "I asked you a question and I expect an answer!"

"Uh, My name is Dylan," The man answered looking startled and looked over her shoulder at the tall man and said, "That's Carlos. Please calm down ma'am we didn't know you were in there!"

"You mentioned Klaus," Rebekah recalls, "You two work for him?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dylan nods proudly, "We're two of his hybrids!"

"Hybrids?!" Rebekah repeats in slight disbelief and then murmurs to himself, "He broke his curse...?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Dylan confirms, "He turned me and my pack three weeks ago!"

"Where is he now?" Rebekah demands.

"Oh, he went to Miss Sasha's graduation." Dylan shares flippantly.

"Who's Sasha?" Rebekah asks angrily.

"She works with Klaus...ya know I don't really know what she is but Klaus calls her his angelic warrior." Dylan answered with a slight shrug.

Rebekah releases Dylan and walks a little ways away from him while glaring off into space and she grumbles, "Oh, I get a dagger in the heart for having a boyfriend and while I'm gone Nik gets himself a girlfriend?! Bloody hypocrite!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but who are you?" Dylan asked curiously.

"What year is it?" Rebekah asks suddenly.

"2010." Carlos pipes up.

Rebekah annoyed glare turns murderous, "Nik you...complete and utter wanker! 90 years!?"

"Um...are you okay, ma'am...?" Dylan asks hesitantly as he walks over to her.

Rebekah ignores him until he lays a hand on her shoulder and then she twists him and throws him over her shoulder and breaks his arm. Dylan cries out in pain and shock at this.

"I'm fucking furious." Rebekah growls.

"I didn't do anything?!" Dylan cries.

"Where is my brother staying?" Rebekah asks sharply ignoring his whining.

"The Abattoir-" Dylan starts.

Rebekah interrupts him with a gasp, "We're in New Orleans, right now?!"

"Yes, please let my friend go." Carlos answers as he moves to grab Dylan away from her.

Rebekah carelessly throws Dylan at Carlos which makes them both fall down to the ground in a heap.

"This is the bayou isn't it?" Rebekah asks herself as she finally takes in her surroundings and then she shakes her head and leaves the hybrids behind.

She needed to go and see just what she missed.

* * *

Rebekah after grabbing a quick snack arrived at the Abattoir without any fuss and she surprised to see that it looked pretty crowded with people and she freezes when she recognizes an annoyingly familiar brunette.

"Katherine!" Rebekah shouts furiously and wraps her hand around the bitch's throat and slams her into the wall, "How dare you lurk in my old home!"

"That's not Katherine!" A vaguely familiar voice shouts and he tries to pull her away but Rebekah doesn't budge until she actually looks at him and she freezes once again and that allows him to throw her away from the doppelganger.

"Stefan..?" Rebekah whispers in shock.

He was speaking lowly to the doppelganger asking if she was okay and didn't really acknowledge Rebekah just yet.

"Stefan!" Rebekah exclaims happily, "It's me, Rebekah!"

He finally looks at her after the doppelganger assures him that she was fine and there is absolutely no recognition on his face as he asks, "Do I know you?"

Rebekah excitement falls as she realize her brother must have never removed the compulsion that made him forget them. And Rebekah is unable to remove it herself because she was younger and therefore weaker than her brother. She quickly hides her hurt and disappoint behind disdain as she asks, "What are you doing with Katherine?"

"I'm not Katherine," The doppelganger speaks, "My name's Elena Gilbert. I'm human."

Rebekah frowns at her and really pays attention to her and finally notices that she _was _human. How can that be? If her brother really broke his curse shouldn't this doppelganger be dead? She was missing something.

"How are you not dead?" Rebekah asks bluntly.

"It's a long story." Elena says with a sigh.

Rebekah pauses and she couldn't help asking, "And why are you dressed like prostitute?"

"Excuse me?" Elena asks in offense.

"You are wearing such a short skirt..." Rebekah trails off judgmentally.

"No I'm not it reaches my mid thighs!" Elena says defensively, "Why do _you_ look like you walk straight out of the twenties?"

"Because that exactly what I did," Rebekah retorts slightly bitter, "I suppose fashion may have changed a lot in the past ninety years...now where does Nik keep his money these days, I need new clothes right this moment. I refuse to be seen as old-fashioned."

"Seriously, who are you?" Stefan asks in slight disbelief that she was calling Klaus, Nik.

Rebekah raises her chin proudly and says, "Rebekah Mikaelson."

"You're the sister." Elena realizes.

"He's mentioned me?" Rebekah asks surprised that he'd tell the doppelganger of all people about her.

"No, Sasha did." Elena corrects absentmindedly.

Rebekah's eyebrows rise as she wonders just how close this Sasha and her brother really were but she shakes her head as she starts walking away from the doppelganger and Stefan and heads to where the safe used to be. Klaus changed the combination but thanks to Rebekah's exploits with an old ex-girlfriend of hers, she knows how to crack a safe and she does so. She knows her brother only keeps human valuables in here. As he doesn't really care for money but she knew it would still annoy him that she stole from him. That was her true goal after all as she was going to give Nik hell for leaving her daggered for so long and stealing his money was the first step.

"Do you need help picking out clothes?" Elena offers after following Rebekah.

Rebekah purses her lips in distaste but says, "I suppose...that would be for the best so I know what's in style now. Stefan you're carrying the bags!"

"What?" Stefan asks in disbelief.

"Hurry up you two...I want to go see if my favorite store is still around!" Rebekah orders as she struts out of the compound with them reluctantly following behind her.

* * *

As it turns out her favorite store was no longer in business but Elena helped directed her to another store.

Rebekah browsed the woman's clothing and she was surprised that there were so many trousers available for women, "You know I used to get dirty looks for wearing these, how things have changed." She comments.

"Women's right have improved leaps and bounds since the twenties." Elena explains and then offers, "I could get you a history book to read if you want?"

"Hmm," Rebekah hums thoughtfully, "And what _is_ this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

"It's dance music." Elena answers.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asks in disbelief.

"I think it's very catchy." Elena responds.

"Oh you would, wouldn't you." Rebekah scoffs under her breath.

"So what did Katherine do to you?" Elena asks curiously, "Everyone I've met seems to have some kind of grudge against her."

"She's a slag that damaged the bond between my brothers." Rebekah answered heatedly, "Just like the doppelganger before her and I'm sure you'll follow the same path. The doppelganger legacy seems to be ruining everything they come in contact with."

"I only tolerate Klaus," Elena stated defensively, "And I barely know Elijah plus I'm with Stefan!"

Rebekah just glared at her darkly and said, "I don't care what you say, you're all the same in my eyes."

She then headed into the changing rooms with a bundle of clothing in her arms leaving a upset Elena in her wake.

* * *

Rebekah eventually leaves the store wearing jean shorts, a black tank top, and sandals with an extremely annoyed Stefan carrying multiple shopping bags in his arms and an unusually quiet Elena trailing behind them.

"I'm parched." Rebekah announces suddenly, "Stefan, come feed with me."

"And where would you like me to put these bags unless you want them to get decorated with blood?" Stefan asked with attitude.

"Doppelganger, take my bags back to the manor while we feed." Rebekah ordered.

"You can't just feed freely in the city Marcel has rules." Elena protested.

"Did you say Marcel?" Rebekah asked intently as she turned to look at the younger girl, "Marcel Gerard?"

"Uh yes...do you know him?" Elena asked taken aback by Rebekah's sudden intensity.

Rebekah doesn't answer and just speeds away.

"What just happened?" Elena asked baffled.

"I don't know and I don't care," Stefan responded grouchy, "Good riddance I say."

"You _are_ hungry aren't you?" Elena observes, "Do you want me to take the bags back while you go feed?"

"No, no I'll do it." Stefan sighs, "I'll feed after."

* * *

Rebekah arrives at Rousseau's the bar that Marcel always liked to frequent back in the day and low and beyond there he was, sitting at the bar.

"I thought you were dead." Rebekah says quietly when she reaches him.

"You never looked back to find out. What do you want?" Marcel asked bluntly.

"I was daggered for the last ninety years. I just woke up today." Rebekah states defensively.

"From what I understand Klaus daggered you two years after you two fled and yet..." Marcel trailed off.

"You're angry at me?" Rebekah asks in quiet disbelief.

"No...I've always known where I stand in this family. Ya'll made that clear again and again but it took me a while to understand but eventually I got the memo. But I don't need any of you anymore. This is my city now and the Mikaelsons are not welcome." Marcel responded resolutely.

"You've told Nik this?" Rebekah scoffed to hide her hurt at his words, "I'm sure that conversation went well."

"No but soon he won't be a problem anymore." Marcel said smugly.

"What does that mean?" Rebekah asks sharply.

Marcel smiles vaguely and doesn't answer.

"Marcel, what did you do?" Rebekah asks seriously.

"Shouldn't you call Klaus and let him known someone woke you up?" Marcel asks instead of answering.

"What?" Rebekah asks thrown.

"Has no one shown you how to use cellphone yet?" Marcel asked rhetorically as he reaches into his pocket and take it out, "Here you can use mine."

"No." Rebekah refused, "I don't know what you're up to but you'll regret turning your back on this family."

"Can't turn your back on a family that turned their backs on you first." Marcel retorted.

Rebekah just glared at him and then grabbed one of the beer bottles and slammed it against his head then stomped out of the building.

"Real mature!" Marcel shouted after her.

* * *

**A/N:** **I hope you guys liked seeing what Rebekah was up to before she met Sasha! ****And on a more serious note I hope that everyone and your families are staying safe and healthy in these crazy times we live in. **


	22. The Horse's Opinions

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 22: The Horse's Opinions

_June 18, 2010_

Rebekah agrees to head back into the bayou to check up on her siblings for Nik's peace of mind more than anything as she knew that he would feel better if they were all checked on more than once. She had checked on them yesterday after her confrontation with Marcel and they had all been fine. Although she had been stunned to see that Elijah was among the daggered. Rebekah could count the number of times Elijah has been daggered on one hand. She had wondered what did he did to earn that punishment from Nik. She assumed Sasha would have the answer to that.

After bypassing the hybrids guarding the moving truck. They went inside and Sasha immediately went to Elijah's coffin. Rebekah eyed Sasha curiously as the girl opened the coffin and her green eyes scanned Elijah form presumably for any kind of harm. She noticeably relaxed when she found nothing.

"Well _someone_ has a favorite." Rebekah comments sounding slightly annoyed.

"I don't have favorites," Sasha insists, "I just was worried because I was the one who daggered him and if anything happened to him it'd be my fault that he was unable to protect himself."

"_You_ daggered him?!" Rebekah exclaims in surprise.

"I didn't want to," Sasha sighed as she closed his coffin with one last lingering look before saying, "Klaus compelled me."

"What exactly did Elijah do that caused Nik to want him daggered? He almost _never_ daggers Elijah." Rebekah asked sounding mystified.

"He plotted to kill Klaus because Klaus had the bright idea to lie and say he threw all of you," Sasha answered while she gestures to all the coffins, "In the ocean so Elijah had wanted revenge."

"Why did Nik decide to tell him that for?!" Rebekah asked angry her brother would say such a thing to Elijah of all people.

"Cause he's a paranoid idiot," Sasha deadpanned, "But really he hadn't heard anything on the whereabouts of Mikael for a while and that made him nervous. So in typical Klaus fashion he lashed out."

"Elijah genuinely tried to kill Nik?" Rebekah asks doubtful that her older brother could ever go through such an act no matter how upset he was.

"He gave up that plan quickly when I told him that Nik did not, in fact, throw you all in the ocean. But of course Klaus was so peeved that he even thought of it so he was daggered and he decided to make me do it." Sasha explained with a sigh.

"If you have the power of a Guardian on your side then why can you be compelled?" Rebekah asks then in utter disbelief.

"Ake is an asshole that's why. But I've been chugging vervain like no body's business since then. I learned my lesson." Sasha explains as she moved on to Kol's coffin next and glanced inside and she seemed satisfied with what she found inside and closed it. She opened Finn's coffin next and again she scanned him with her eyes briefly before closing that too, "There all fine." She remarks.

"I know they were fine yesterday too." Rebekah retorts.

Sasha took out her phone and presumably texted Nik to updated him. She pocketed it immediately after and then looked at Rebekah and said, "Okay, let's go raid Klaus's liquor!"

"You're not going to see what Klaus response is to your message?" Rebekah asks in surprise.

"He can wait, my attention is fully yours right now. Now let's go get smashed!" Sasha urged again as she headed out of the truck.

Rebekah hurriedly followed after her feeling pleased at being chosen over Nik.

* * *

_June 19, 2010_

Rebekah woke up with a groan and ran a hand through her hair as she took in her surroundings and saw that she was in her old room at the Abattoir.

Last night had been...wild.

She didn't usually drink as much as she did last night but so many things were changing so fast in a short period of time and she need some kind of reprieve from it all so she ended up almost completely going through her brother's stash of liquor. Not her best decision because now she had a terrible hangover to deal with and she cursed her enhanced healing for taking forever to make it go away.

As she crawled out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom to go take a shower, she heard a noise downstairs and realized it was Sasha who was waking up from their crazy night as well.

Rebekah pursed her lips as she thought of Sasha Osborn. She'd met her only yesterday and she made a grand declaration about wanting Rebekah to be happy. It was like her romance books come alive! A beautiful stranger appearing and sweeping the protagonist off her feet with sweet promises and then they live happily ever after.

Time and time again, Rebekah has fallen for someone and it almost always ended with Nik coming in and ruining it for her. But this time, Nik liked her too. It almost made her laugh as usually it was Nik and Elijah competing for a girl's affection. Although it was no laughing matter the whole Tatia/Katherine debacle nearly ruined her brothers bond. She may want to strangle Nik half the time for being such a controlling ponce but he was her brother and she didn't want to lose him over a girl.

Although Rebekah was getting ahead of herself while she can admit to herself that she may fall for people quite fast but a day is especially fast even for her. Right now she _likes_ Sasha. In an admittedly romantic way but it's just a crush. She's not going to degrade herself to fighting with her brother for a girl she only has a crush on!

She stepped into her bathroom and laughed aloud when she saw her reflection. She had golden glitter on her cheeks and she grinned when she remember how exactly that happened...

* * *

_Last night in the Abattoir living room..._

_"Rebekah!" Sasha exclaimed with a wide grin as she laid half-hazardously on the Abattoir's couch and looked over at the blonde, "Rebbie!~"_

_"Rebbie?!" Rebekah exclaimed in utter revulsion as she walked back into the room from getting more liquor, "Darling, no." _

_Sasha winces at herself and sits up and then in a moment of self-awareness she says, "I'm sorry drunk me has the bad habit of giving everything absolutely terrible nicknames." _

_Suddenly her expression brightens and she claps her hands together and then flings herself at Rebekah which makes the Mikaelson nearly fall over but her enhanced senses prevent that as she regains her footing and grabs Sasha's waist to steady her. Sasha reaches over and proceeds to cradle Rebekah's face in her palms. Rebekah eyes widened in shock and they just stare into each other eyes for a moment with Rebekah looking confused and Sasha looking intense before Sasha giggles and then lets her face go and exclaims, "There I bestow you with Goldie cheeks as an apology!"_

_Rebekah blinks and touches her cheeks absentmindedly and then brings her hand into her line of vision and sees golden glitter staining her fingers. She smiles slightly and quips, "I'm honored."_

* * *

Rebekah shakes her head wryly, Sasha had really caught her off guard with that particular trick. But then again, Sasha caught her off guard multiple times throughout the night. They had some surprisingly deep conversations in between the drunkenness.

A few incidents come to mind...

* * *

_Last night in the Abattoir's kitchen..._

_"...And so Chelsea jumped over his fence like a goddamn gymnast and I'm freaking out because I'm trying to distract his mom who always hated me by the way. I'm going on and on about how much I love her poetry which I never actually read by the way. But she smiling, nodding her head. Looking so fucking flattered and smug that her work was appreciated. Finally after like 15 torturous minutes of me bullshitting Chelsea calls me. So I bow out of there so fast and answer and Chelsea tells me that she did it. Brian that cheating asshole no longer had anything I ever gave him." Sasha narrated exuberantly as she walked around the kitchen as she had decided to bake cookies of all things and they were waiting for them to be done in the oven._

_"That's it?!" Rebekah scoffed from her seat at the counter sitting on one of the stools with a whisky glass in her hand, "I would have destroyed everything he loved if he cheated on me!"_

_"The best revenge is living life well while he ended up getting an STD from the girl he cheated on me with. I starting dating my best friend and we were happy together for three years!" Sasha exclaimed._

_"Who's your best friend?" Rebekah asked confused._

_"Chelsea!" Sasha laughed before quieting and saying, "Well she was...we drifted apart after a while...different interests and goals in life...though I did see her recently...she's dating my ex-boyfriend, ya know?"_

_"The cheater!?" Rebekah asked in disgust._

_"Ha no, she's dating Ethan," Sasha corrected, "He's a really nice guy." _

_"Is there such a thing?" Rebekah asked moodily._

_"Yeah course there are," Sasha confirmed, "Some people regardless of gender are real assholes but if you look around you, you will find a nice person!"_

_"All I seemed to find are arseholes...did you realize that both my ex's are in the same city and I have to see them regularly?!" Rebekah complained._

_"That's more common than you think Bekah." Sasha pointed out._

_"I hate it!" Rebekah shouted, "First it was Stefan who does not remember me (thanks a lot Nik, you wanker!) and he with the newest bloody doppelganger! Why do men love her stupid bitchy face?! And then Marcel...acting like such a cock! He thinks he's sooooo amazing because he's the new king of this city. Please, my family made him. Without us he'd be dead and forgotten! And he dares threaten my family?! Dares to threaten me!"_

_"Go off!" Sasha cheers looking delighted at Rebekah's fire._

_But Rebekah quietens and she stares down at her whisky and she quietly asks, "Did Marcel even love me at all?"_

_"...What?" Sasha asks softly, "Course he did...he'd be stupid not too."_

_"He said he'd said soon Nik won't be a problem anymore...my brother isn't an easy person to kill and I assume now that's he is a hybrid it'll be even harder but Marcel looked so confident...what if...what if...he called Mikael like we did all those years ago?" Rebekah asks worriedly._

_"Wait," Sasha stated sternly and seemed like she was trying to clear her foggy thoughts, "Marcel threatened Klaus...in front of you?"_

_"Yes!" Rebekah confirmed heatedly, "He's renounced the family, renounced me."_

_"I didn't think he'd be so publicly against Klaus..." Sasha mumbled, "I'd thought he be more sneaky about it like how he lied about undaggering you."_

_"Lied?" Rebekah repeated, "What do you mean?"_

_"He said he had no idea who daggered you but it was obviously him...I mean who else could it be?" Sasha asked rhetorically, "I didn't tell Klaus cause I didn't think killing him for the betrayal would be good for Klaus or you."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Rebekah scoffed, "Good for us."_

_"Killing someone you care about or in your case love because they betrayed you. No one should have to do that. It'll cause a deep wound to your psyche that you may never fully recover from." Sasha stated gravely._

_Just then the oven beeped announcing that the cookies were done._

* * *

_"Where _is _everyone?" Rebekah asks as she roamed the house with chocolate chip cookies in one hand and her whisky in the other._

_"I asks them all to go down the bayou...for a bit." Sasha answered from ahead of her as she spun on her heel and munched on her cookies._

_Rebekah shakes her head and declares, "This house is too quiet...too many memories. Let's go down to the bayou too!"_

_"Sure," Sasha agrees easily and she leans against the wall briefly but before she could register what was happening Rebekah grabbed her around the waist and whisked them away._

_Rebekah releases her as soon as they arrive at their destination and Sasha dry heaves when they stopped as going so fast was mostly likely not good for her stomach, not when it was so full. Thankfully she did not vomit but it was close. Rebekah sauntered over to Danny, a crescent wolf who frequently visited the swamps and she loudly said, "Hey swamp man, show me how the wolves party!"_

_Danny blinked at her with a quizzical frown before he slowly smirked and asked, "Mindy, can we?"_

_Mindy the hybrid in charge just glanced at Sasha who grinned brightly back at her before she smiled and said, "Oh, why not?"_

* * *

_Rebekah laugh joyously and freely as she danced around the bonfire alongside many of the hybrids and she saw Sasha was...attempting to dance?_

_The human could _not _dance but she didn't seem to care and was grinning brightly and twirling and waving her limbs around like a mad woman. It was so ridiculous and Rebekah kind of loved it and decided to join her._

_Though she did end up accidentally hitting Stefan in the face who had been walking past with Elena. He was knocked of his feet and grumbled about it but Elena helped him back up._

_"Apologies, darling," Rebekah called out to him absentmindedly as she kept dancing not noticing that he and Elena had left the bayou._

* * *

_Rebekah stumbled down the street with Sasha. They had linked their arms and were they headed back to the Abattoir after the deciding to ditch the hybrids, they were also starting to slowly starting lose their buzz. Ahead of them was Marcel and seemed to speaking with one of his men the one with the hat. Rebekah thought his name was Terry or something similar._

_"Oh, Marcellus!" Sasha yells suddenly._

_He looks over at them both and his face immediately sours slightly, "You two reek of whisky. Have you really been reduced to this Rebekah?"_

_"Shut up, you rude idiot!" Sasha huffs._

_"Excuse me?" Marcel asks in shock that Sasha was speaking to him this way._

_"You. are. an. idiot." Sasha enunciates pointedly, "The Mikaelsons_ are_ your family. Klaus sees you as a kindred spirit, a son. Elijah saw you as a protegee, a ward. Rebekah loves you, you dumbass! And you choose a stupid title over them?! Oh they never looked back for you? Tough shit! They almost never go back to places that Mikael finds them at! It's not like you reached out either! All you seemed to care about was having a status, having power. Way to challenge your inner Klaus when he's at his worst. Get your head out of your ass! Do you really want to become an enemy? Do you really? Because you may not be under Ake's jurisdiction but I had planned to help you too! I don't want to see you as the bad guy, Marcel. Please stop before it's too late."_

_Marcel just looked stunned that she dropped that on him and didn't say a word. While Rebekah just looked at Sasha, surprised she was trying to give Marcel a chance to back down from his threats._

_"Nothing?" Sasha asked in disappointment at Marcel's silence, "Whatever I'm tired now. I'll see you and hopefully you'll be making better choices then."_

_Sasha starts walking away and Rebekah allows herself to be lead away by her. Although Rebekah looks back at Marcel and they lock eyes for a moment. She thinks she sees sorrow and maybe even regret in his eyes before he closes his expression off and turns away from her and flashes away._

* * *

_Rebekah watches in amusement as Sasha kicks of her shoes and lands face first on the couch in the living room._

_"Nik didn't give you a room?" Rebekah asks in teasing tone._

_"Too far, sleep here." Sasha mumbled._

_"Goodnight Sasha," Rebekah laughs before hesitantly saying, "Tonight...it was fun."_

_"It was. I look forward to hanging out with you more," Sasha agrees around a yawn, "Goodnight Bekah, see you in the morning."_

_"Me too," Rebekah whispers and then heads up stairs and goes into her old room and sleeps._

* * *

Rebekah smiles in amusement when she hears Sasha cursing as it sounded like she run into something downstairs.

She liked Sasha Osborn. She really did. She remember what exactly Nik had said to her yesterday.

_"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin," Nik scoffed after Rebekah finished her rant, "90 years is not long you're being dramatic. Kol has suffered fair worse. And yes my curse has been broken. My wolf is free. And thanks to that "nutter" as you call her. I am able to create others like me. You see the doppelganger is necessary for the creation of hybrids. Stefan is along for the ride because he and I have an accord that's none of your business. Marcel does live and I had no idea until recently. Sasha told me actually. She knows a lot about our family I'm sure you've noticed."_

_"Do I trust her?" Nik repeated thoughtfully, "I...she's proven to me that she does want me to achieve my goals. Her abilities are immensely powerful and she has consistently used them to help me. She...she understands me. So I suppose I trust her as much as I am capable."_

_"She'll understand you too, Bekah. More than I ever have. Give her a chance." Nik advised her._

He had been so right.


	23. The Horse's Reassurance

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs, Sasha and Ake.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Horse's Reassurance

_June 19, 2010_

"Good morning Lovely," Rebekah greets as she walks into the kitchen to see Sasha nursing a cup of chamomile tea and eating some kind of sugary breakfast cereal.

"Mornin' Bekah," Sasha yawns and moves toward the teapot and asks, "Want some tea?"

"Yes thank you," Rebekah responds with a smile and accepts the cup Sasha pours for her.

"I don't know if you'd like it but do you want some Fruit Loops too?" Sasha offers and holds up the box.

Rebekah stares at the box of cereal that had an animated toucan smiling at her with judging eyes before decided why not, she'd try anything once. She nods and asks, "Is this a common breakfast of this century?"

Sasha huffs out a laugh as she grabs a bowl from the counter and says, "I mean it's advertised for children but anyone can eat it if they like sugar," she pours milk in the bowl and then the cereal and continues, "and this kind has the marshmallows which I love. It's really not very healthy though."

"It doesn't taste like fruit?" Rebekah questions slightly confused as she accepts the bowl offered to her.

"Very vaguely I suppose, like the artificial flavor." Sasha answers with a shrug.

"...It's odd," Rebekah remarks after tasting it, "Makes my tongue feel like cotton."

"If you don't like it, I can get you something else?" Sasha suggests.

Rebekah shakes her head, "It's fine, you don't have to serve me, we're..." She pauses briefly before saying, "We're friends aren't we?"

"Of course," Sasha responds immediately looking earnest.

"Then you don't have to serve me," Rebekah repeats simply.

"I don't-" Sasha starts before stopping and instead says, "I just want to help."

Rebekah just frowns slightly and changes the subject, "What are your plans for the day?"

"...I want to find out what exactly Marcel is up to," Sasha answers hesitantly, "I know that's not very fun but we need to deal with it before it blows up in our faces."

"You're not wrong," Rebekah acknowledges but she looks annoyed and vaguely sad, "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Yeah..." Sasha sighs before she perks up and says, "I checked my phone this morning and Klaus should be arriving back home sometime this morning. You should spend time with him while I deal with finding out what Marcel is up to."

Rebekah makes a face, "Spending the day with my overly controlling moody brother or investigating my ex-boyfriend with a vendetta against my family? My whatever option should I choose?"

Sasha smiled at Rebekah's sass and said, "I really think spending some time with Nik will do you some good. But you're free to come with me if you really want."

Rebekah sighs dramatically and says, "I suppose _someone_ has to distract Nik from finding out about these threats too soon. We wouldn't want him to do something drastic, would we?"

"Great!" Sasha beams.

Rebekah tilts her head to the side and says, "I do believe I hear Nik pulling up into the driveway."

"Wanna mess with him a little first?" Sasha asks immediately with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"_Yes_." Rebekah grins devilishly.

* * *

"Oh, hello Nik," Rebekah greets her brother casually when he vamp-sped from the driveway into the kitchen after ordering Jackson to head over to the Bayou.

"Rebekah," Nik responds looking vaguely suspicious, "You seem to be in good spirits."

"I had a good night," Rebekah grins as sends a conspiring look towards Sasha who winks at her cheekily.

Klaus's eyes dart between them and he frowns, "Oh, what did I miss?"

Rebekah and Sasha just grin at him and snicker to themselves. Which makes Klaus frown deeper, "What?"

They laugh harder and Klaus is now scowling and he snaps, "What?!"

Sasha gets up from her seat with her tea in one hand and her bowl in the other. She places her dishes in the sink and then heads over to Klaus and pats his arm and nonchalantly says, "Oh you know how meeting me goes Klaus...I'm sure you can infer."

She starts to walk out of the kitchen and his eyes follow her before he looks back at Rebekah who was looking at him with a smug look and she says, "Except I didn't try to kill her, we did something _much_ more fun."

His eyes narrow but before he can say anything, he is interrupted by Sasha from the other room who yells, "I'd be _delighted_ to show you just what Rebekah and I did last night."

Klaus immediately darts out of the kitchen to her side. She gives him an intense look when he reaches her before reaching towards him and carefully cradling his face between her palms. She is startled, however, when he reaches up and grasps her left wrist and pulls it away from his cheek and kisses her pulse point while murmuring, "Careful love, you shouldn't provoke the wolf unless you _want_ to be bit."

Sasha cheeks redden but she squares her jaw and murmurs back, "Goldie cheeks."

Klaus eyebrows furrow when he feels the cheek under her hand glow and when she pulls her hand away, he immediately feels the cheek and finds golden glitter come off on his fingertips.

"What is this?" He questions.

"A glimpse at what I did with Rebekah last night," Sasha responds seemingly ignoring his heated words from earlier.

"Sasha-" Klaus starts but she interrupts him.

"I'm glad you're back Klaus," Sasha states with a genuine smile, "But I have things to do today so I'm going to leave you to catch up with your sister, okay?" She then turns to Rebekah who was loitering by the hallway and says, "See you later Bekah and good luck!"

She teleports away.

* * *

Klaus blinks at where Sasha stood before turning away and looking at Rebekah. She raises an eyebrow at him and asks, "Does she do that often?"

"Very often," Klaus quips with a slightly exasperated look before smoothing his expression and commenting, "I assume you two had a nice night of bonding last night? I did smell the whiskey wafting off the both of you. You better not have trashed the house."

"Does it look trashed to you?" Rebekah responds with snark.

"I'll have to investigate, won't I?" Klaus retorts and heads up the stairs.

Rebekah waits with a smirk on her face for Klaus to discover what she did. She only had to wait a few minutes before she heard, "REBEKAH!"

"Yes Nik?" She calls back in a pleasant voice.

"Did you rob my safe?!" He shouts as he dashes back downstairs and glares at her with an irritated expression.

"What's yours is mine," She states with a superior smirk, "Isn't that right brother?"

Klaus pauses briefly at her response before narrowing his eyes, "What _exactly _are you insinuating sister?" He asks deceptively quiet.

"Am I insinuating something?" She asks with tilt of her head.

Klaus sighs and glazes back at her with a pitying expression, "Oh Rebekah it's barely even been a day."

"Excuse me?" Rebekah asks stiffly as she crosses her arms.

"After all these years I think I can recognize when you fancy someone," Klaus drawls, "You have a crush!~"

"I do not!" She protests mulishly before thinking her response through.

Klaus raises an eyebrow in response and looks at her condescendingly, "Rebekah, don't think you can just swoop in-"

"Do not make assumptions, Niklaus!" Rebekah snaps.

Klaus just raises an eyebrow and questions, "Oh, I am wrong then that you two did not conspire together this morning to try and provoke me?"

"So what if we did?" Rebekah retorts aggressively.

"You will not turn her against me!" Klaus growls with flashing eyes.

"W-what!?" Rebekah sputters in disbelief, "Turn her against you- are you crazy?! She already knows how much of an utter prick you are! How could I possibly turn her against you?"

"She's not yours-" He starts but Rebekah interrupts him.

"She's not yours either!" Rebekah retorts, "Gods, can I not have a friend!?"

"You don't want friendship!" Klaus shouts.

"What do you know!?" Rebekah screams furiously, "You-you don't know anything!"

"You're my sister-" Klaus says but is interrupted once more.

"Exactly I am your sister," Rebekah enunciates pointedly, "The one sibling who has always stayed by your side who has never-," She pauses briefly, "never betrayed you and you think I go out of my way to ruin your relationship with Sasha?!"

"You _are_ a petty creature." Klaus says cuttingly.

Rebekah recoils slightly from his words with hurt filling her heart but she raises her chin while squaring her jaw and then_ lunges._

* * *

Sasha releases a deep breath after escaping Klaus's flirtations. He makes it so hard to keep things uncomplicated. She shakes her head and focuses on the task at hand which is finding out what the hell Marcel is up to.

She stood in an alleyway and peeked out to see Thierry one of Marcel's men and her chosen target. She'd follow him and hopefully find out what is going on from him. She sees him go inside a store called Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop. A witch's store, how interesting.

How will she hear what's going on...hmm. She touches her ear with a glowing gold hand creates a copy of her own ear and then carefully sends it towards the shop and it slips in before the door closes. She grins victoriously when she finds she can now hear what was happening inside. She is getting so good at using her powers!

_"Thierry!" _A female voice says sounding happy, _"You had time to visit me?"_

_"I always make time for you,"_ Thierry states smoothly and it sounds like they were kissing and oh no Sasha did not want to hear this. She scrambles to disengage the ear with a red face mortified that she heard what sounds like them getting busy.

So not what she came her for. She didn't need to hear this after Klaus had made that suggestive innuendo earlier. She shook her head violently and thought that she needed to leave right now.

She teleported away.

* * *

"You're such a bloody wanker, Nik." Rebekah huffs as she tried in vain to straighten her outfit that got torn from fighting her brother.

"I know." Klaus acknowledges with a tilt of his head as he pushes his dislocated shoulder back into place.

"You always blow things way out of proportion," Rebekah complains with a scowl.

"Oh so I really am wrong then?" He demands, "You do not fancy her?"

"...So I do," Rebekah admits but then challenges, "That automatically means that I'm going to turn her against you?"

"...No," Klaus admits begrudgingly, "it doesn't."

"You always expect the worst," Rebekah remarks with a frown, "This isn't going to turn into a Tatia situation, Nik."

"It isn't?" Klaus questions sardonically.

"No because you're my brother and I'd never want to lose you over a girl." Rebekah states simply.

Klaus eyes her approvingly and remarks, "You're more mature than I give you credit for."

"I've only been proving that for the past thousand years," Rebekah deadpanned, "But thank you for finally noticing."

Klaus laughs and says, "Please Rebekah, you once had a the biggest fit because no one would let you buy those ugly red heeled shoes."

Rebekah sniffs and looks away from him while sticking her nose in the air imperiously and she says, "Excuse you, I was _completely_ justified."

Klaus smiles in amusement and says, "Oh were you now?"

"Yes I was it was the latest trend of the time, Nik." Rebekah states with a teasing smile.

"I suppose you've gone out of your way to learn the latest trends of this year then?" Klaus asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course Mindy actually-" Rebekah starts.

"My hybrid!?" Klaus exclaims with surprise.

"Yes, Sasha and I partied with them last night and I vaguely recall talking about trends with her," Rebekah explains and then muses, "I really should ask her again now that I'm sober."

"...You could go ask her now," Klaus offers slowly, "I need to go speak with them anyway and see if anything of note has happened since I've been gone."

"Really?" Rebekah asks excitedly, "Let's go!"

Rebekah darted out of the house and Klaus followed behind her with a slight shake of his head at his sister's enthusiasm.

* * *

"Klaus welcome back!" Mindy greets Klaus when he arrives in the bayou with his sister, Mindy then turns to Rebekah and says, "Nice to see you again, Bekah."

"Mindy," Klaus acknowledges, "I heard there was a party last night?"

"Ah yes," Mindy admits sheepishly, "We were surprised to see Sasha had returned without you and with your sister instead. They wanted a party and we obliged, it was a way to welcome your sister into the pack."

"I'm not a werewolf." Rebekah states with confusion.

"That doesn't matter," Mindy tell her with a smile, "You're our alpha's sister and we like you. That makes you an honorary member!"

"How kind of you," Klaus drawls, "but I want a report on everything that happened while I was gone."

"Of course, Klaus." Mindy agrees immediately.

"Good," Klaus nods and starts to head over to Jackson, "Now I believe Rebekah wanted to ask you something."

"Oh," Mindy blinks and looks at Rebekah, "Yes, ma'am?"

Rebekah looked at her seriously before asking, "I need you to fill be in on the latest fashion trends."

"I'd be happy to!" Mindy exclaims and then launches into it.

* * *

Elsewhere Sasha arrived a little ways from where Marcel stood seeming to be speaking with Diego. She moved to create another ear to eavesdrop but started when her phone suddenly rang. She quickly fumbled to hit the hang-up button but accidentally answered.

"Hello?" A familiar voice from her phone asks.

"Shit," Sasha mumbles and brought her phone to her ear and says, "Hey, Vanessa!"

"Hey Sasha," Vanessa responds, "Sorry for calling you randomly but Chelsea said I should, that you had something important you wanted my advice on or something?"

"Did she?" Sasha asks tightly as she mentally cursed Chelsea and her damn nosiness, "It's not that important and I'm kind of busy right now."

"Ah is Chelsea meddling again?" Vanessa asks in amusement.

"Yes she is." Sasha muttered petulantly.

"She always means well." Vanessa states comfortingly.

"I know," Sasha sighs as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Well if you're busy then I'll let you go," Vanessa started before gently asking, "Unless the thing you wanted to ask me is important after all?"

"It's just..." Sasha starts before sighing and rubbing her face. She looks over at Marcel and she knows finding out what he was up to is important but when else would she have this opportunity to ask Vanessa her questions? Chelsea may be a meddler but her friend knows her well and knew that Sasha never would have called Vanessa herself. She needed Vanessa to call her first. So she had to take this chance!

Sasha teleports away so not to be overheard and lands back in Elijah's old apartment in Mystic Falls the perfect place to have a private conversation as no one would expect her to go back there.

She takes a deep breath before asking, "Do you think..._and I mean no offense Vanessa_...but is it innately selfish to want to be with more than one person?"

There is a small pause but Vanessa eventually answers, "Everyone wants love Sasha. Just many people think that means with one person. It's easier, simpler than being with multiple people at a time they think. As you know I am currently in relationships with four other people and I think that they're the best relationships I've ever had. Of course we have our ups and downs. But they all make me happy. Could I chose just one of them to be with? I _could_ but I don't want to. I'm polyamorous because I feel like I can be more..._fully rounded_ by being with multiple people. Like each facet of myself is satisfied by being intimate with more than one person. If that makes sense at all. I don't think its selfish, it's giving me self-care because I'd feel restricted and contained otherwise. I like being able to be open with my love. That I can have these close and trusting relationships."

"So you think society should stop shaming people for having feelings?" Sasha asks quietly.

"Yes!" Vanessa states earnestly, "You're feelings can be complicated and messy but they're yours and you have the right to _feel_. Just as long as you don't become toxic."

"Vanessa, how do you start polyamorous relationship?" Sasha asks next with confidence.

"Communication," Vanessa enunciates pointedly, "for polyamory relationships to work you have to be good at communication. Honestly communication is important for any kind of relationship."

"That's very true," Sasha remarks with a nod.

"Let me give you some basics Sasha," Vanessa starts before launching into her explanation, "So like I said communication is key. Another thing it's not all about sex. It more about having intimacy with people which_ could be_ through sex but it could also be about forming a deep emotional connections with people."

"Like through romance?" Sasha questions.

"Yeah instead of having multiple sexual relationships, you could have multiple romantic relationships, or some sexual and other romantic. Or both sexual _and_ romantic. It doesn't even have to be romantic or sexual. There are many kinds of relationships you can share with people. You just have to decide with each specific person what kind of relationship would be the most comfortable for you both." Vanessa explains.

"Have...you ever been in polyamorous relationships with siblings?" Sasha asks next.

"Wow Sasha," Vanessa states sounding impressed, "You really go all out don't you?"

"Vanessa, please?" Sasha implores seriously.

"Currently none of the people I'm dating are related. You know I don't think I ever dated people that have been related actually." Vanessa responds thoughtfully.

"Is it weird?" Sasha asks anxiously.

"No..." Vanessa assures her, "I mean it's not like there dating each other!"

"Would they date others beside me?" Sasha wonders.

"I mean I am dating four people but the four people I am dating are dating people other than me," Vanessa responds, "Do think these siblings would date others beside you and would that bother you?"

"I..." Sasha trails off, "I don't...I want them to be happy that's all I ever wanted."

"So say Klaus and I assume he is one of these siblings, say he has a relationship with a women other than you while dating you, it would not bother you?" Vanessa questions seriously.

"No, he deserves love," Sasha states decidedly, "They all do."

"Good because polyamorous relationships are most likely open both ways," Vanessa states, "Not always but in my experience it works better when its open both ways. But there really isn't like a perfect way to do polyamory. I'm just telling you my experience others would most likely be different."

"The thing I'm worried the most about is the Mikaelson siblings...they are jealous possessive people." Sasha reveals, "I'm not sure how to convinces them to give the polyamory lifestyle a try."

"Tell me Sasha," Vanessa urges, "What is your relationship with them like now?"

"Well Klaus and I are friends and I guess you could say business partners in a way. He flirts with me but honestly he'd flirt with any girl that catches his fancy-"

"Do you think he trusts you?" Vanessa interrupts.

Sasha frowns to herself as she wasn't sure how to answer. Klaus did not trust easily...she supposed he trusted her to help Rebekah and to check on his daggered siblings. But he...he's never removed the compulsion that prevents her from talking about his past to anyone. He did not trust her to keep silent about his deepest darkest secrets not without the compulsion.

"Sasha," Vanessa interrupts once more, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah." Sasha answers absentmindedly, "Just deep in thought."

"Is the question that hard to answer?" Vanessa questions sounding confused.

"Klaus has...trust issues." Sasha explains simply.

"Polyamory doesn't work without trust." Vanessa states carefully.

"I hope he trust me more than I think," Sasha murmurs, "I like to think I understand Klaus well. But when it comes to his feelings about me I don't like to read too deeply into it especially after all this time because I'm afraid of what I'll find."

"You've lost me." Vanessa admits.

"I have a bit of special perspective when it comes to Klaus and his siblings." Sasha explains vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa puzzles.

"It's a long story that I don't really want to get into." Sasha sighs.

"That's fine," Vanessa assures her, "But regardless you shouldn't be afraid of his feelings for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Sasha acknowledges, "Well besides Klaus there is Elijah. I think we got on really well. He...I'm pretty sure he trusted me in the end."

"In the end?" Vanessa repeated, "You make it sound like he died!"

Sasha laughs nervously, "Anyway something important to mention is the fact that Elijah and Klaus dated the same girl once. Unknowingly at first but they found out about it and it strained their relationship. They very much did not want to, well for the lack of a better word, share her."

"Well this girl straight up cheated," Vanessa condemns bluntly, "She was what dating Elijah first and then starting dating Klaus behind Elijah's back? Klaus having no idea he and his brother were dating the same girl?"

"Yes they had no idea at first," Sasha confirms again, "It ended with Tatia choosing Elijah and Klaus kind of begrudgingly accepted it after a time but was still kind of bitter. Tatia not around anymore though, she died a long time ago."

"Well again communication is vital and Tatia did not share her feelings with Elijah so sleeping with Klaus was cheating as simple as that. I don't blame Klaus and Elijah for not wanting to share her. The girl wasn't trustworthy." Vanessa says harshly.

"I just have to be trustworthy?" Sasha questions.

"You don't _have_ to be anything," Vanessa contradicts, "You just have to be you and if they like you and trust you on their own, great. If they'd don't well their loss."

"It's not just them...they have other siblings." Sasha mentions.

"How many?" Vanessa asks curiously.

"Three others." Sasha admits.

"Good for you, girl," Vanessa praises with a laugh, "Tell me about them?"

"Rebekah I've technically met recently but I've known her for sixteen years-" Sasha begins.

"What do you mean technically met?" Vanessa questions.

"That's part of the long story." Sasha grimaces.

"I'll ignore it then, continue." Vanessa urges.

"Rebekah unlike her brothers trust too easily," Sasha reveals, "I think she trust me already."

"She gets her heartbroken a lot?" Vanessa asks knowingly.

"Yes she does," Sasha agrees grimly, "She doesn't deserve it."

"Not many people do." Vanessa sighs.

"The last two siblings, Kol and Finn I haven't technically met yet so of course they don't trust me they don't know me." Sasha says.

"You should probably meet them first before thinking about having a poly relationship with them." Vanessa advised.

"True," Sasha acknowledges with a tilt of her head, "But I know myself and I'm pretty sure I will end up falling in love with them too."

"You should start simple," Vanessa suggested, "You say you're strictly friends with Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah right now?"

"Yeah." Sasha confirms.

"Why don't you start showing your more than friendly feelings for them and see just how they react and then you can truly start contemplating having relationships with them. Because you don't really know for certain if they like you back until the _tell _you." Vanessa advised.

"Okay I will thank you Vanessa," Sasha says with a smile, "I really appreciate your advice!"

"Of course," Vanessa replies earnestly, "Happy to help a friend out. If you ever need any other advice you can always call me."

"Thank you," Sasha repeats, "Goodbye Vanessa."

"Bye Sasha and good luck." Vanessa replies.

Sasha hangs up her phone and lets out a deep breath as she was slightly emotional spent after that long insightful conversation. She looks at the time and her eyes widen to see it was almost 5:00 pm. Time really got away from her.

She debates going back to tailing Marcel but she really didn't feel up to it now. She looked around the old apartment and thought that she really, really wanted to see Elijah.

She hadn't visited him in a couple days, so she teleports away.

* * *

She arrives inside the moving truck and briskly walks over to Elijah's coffin. She opens it and looks down at his desiccated face and sighs, "Hey Elijah, it's been a while. You won't _believe _the conversation I just had."

She gives him a replay of what she and Vanessa talked about while being fully aware that he could not reply in anyway but it made her feel better.

"...and so Vanessa basically says I should try showing my affection more openly to start things off...so here it is Elijah I love you," Sasha says honestly and her mouth twitches into a self-deprecating smile, "She definitely didn't mean for me to be that blunt but it's not like you can really hear me. But well I really, really do. I want so badly to wake you up. I'd intended to wait for Klaus to be ready to wake you up himself but it's been over two months! Not that spending those two months with Klaus were bad. They weren't, they were fun! Sure Klaus tried to kill me in the beginning but honestly that's pretty much the norm for most of Klaus's relationships. But other than that it was fun, traveling around the states, sassing Klaus, and well falling in love with him. Yeah I love him too."

Sasha laughs bitterly and continues, "Then there's Rebekah whose woken up only recently but I'm already falling for her too. Elijah, would you hate me for falling in love with you _and _your siblings? You only knew me for nine days...you'd probably think I'm crazy...no way you'd be willing to give a polyamorous relationship a try. You'd want to know me better. We could have another outing at Tate's. That'd be fun right?"

She pauses expectantly and then berates herself, Elijah was daggered he couldn't respond! Sasha frowns and says, "I won't really know the answer until you're awake and I actually ask..."

She looks at the dagger in his chest and considers. Should she wake him now regardless of Klaus's wishes? Her hand reaches toward the dagger and she grasps the handle and then she _pulls_.

* * *

Rebekah nods understandingly when Mindy is called away from their conversation by one of the hybrids. It gives Rebekah the chance to wonder how Sasha is doing with finding out what Marcel is up to. Rebekah was doing her part to distract her brother as he was away from the city and in the bayou busy training with his hybrids. She was sure that Sasha must have found out something. Rebekah hoped that her worries were wrong and that Mikael wasn't involved at all.

She didn't want to have to deal with her father terrorizing them all again. Always ruining any kind of happiness they'd find. Last time he had forced them out of New Orleans which had been their home for two hundred years. Rebekah and Marcel had made a huge mistaken by summoning him to the city...they had single handed destroyed everything the family had built there.

Rebekah looked over at her brother who was actually being somewhat amiable with the hybrids. Nik was smiling and ribbing them. A stark contrast from earlier when he had accused her of trying to steal Sasha away from him. It proves her brother still has his insecurities but he calms down much faster than she's ever seen. Usually he stays in a bad mood much longer. Mikael return would ruin it all.

And if he ever found out what Rebekah did all those years ago...she hoped Marcel had the decently to not bring that up and that he has the intelligence not to involve their father not after what happened last time.

Suddenly the distant muffled sound of Sasha's voice distracts her from her thoughts and she frowns when she thinks it comes from the direction of the moving truck. She looks over at Klaus who didn't seem like he had heard anything. She thinks it's her imagination when she hears it again...what?

She heads toward the moving truck which was a bit of a way from Klaus but she crosses the distance easily and sees different guards from last time. She ignores their greetings and just pulls the door open and her eyes widen when she sees...Sasha standing over one of the coffins that had been opened. What was she doing?

* * *

Sasha startles when she hears the door pull open and she wipes around to see Rebekah staring at her with wide confused eyes.

"Sasha...aren't you supposed to be spying on Marcel?" Rebekah questions but her eyes are drawn to a dagger in Sasha's hand and she gasps, "Who's dagger is that!?"

"Um...Elijah's." Sasha admits softly, "I'm waking him up?"

"WHAT!" Rebekah hisses lowly, "Are you crazy, Nik didn't say you could do this did he?!"

"No-" Sasha starts but that's all it takes for Rebekah to zoom over to her and grab her wrist and force Sasha to re-dagger him again.

"Rebekah!" Sasha exclaims.

"Sasha!" Rebekah retorts angrily, "You know my brother, he'd be livid that you tried to go behind his back and do this! What's gotten into you?"

"I missed him!" Sasha states defensively.

"You think I do not?" Rebekah growls, "I haven't seen him in ninety-two years! But we can't wake him without Nik's permission!"

"Nik needs stop being such a controlling jackass!" Sasha snaps.

"Whoa!" Rebekah exclaims looking taken aback, "Are you mad at him? You didn't seem mad this morning?"

"I...not...I'm not mad," Sasha huffs and unconsciously says, "I love him but I wished he trust me more!"

"Wait what?" Rebekah gasps.

Sasha's eyes widen when she realize what she just did, "Oh fuck! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Goddamn it I've been too emotionally open today and now I can't shut it off! Fuck!"

"Sasha-" Rebekah tries to say but she is interrupted.

"I'm such an idiot!" Sasha exclaims as she pulls at her hair and says, "I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" Rebekah shouts and quickly grabs Sasha's wrist but she had already activated her powers.

Sasha lands somewhere else with a horribly burned Rebekah in tow and is immediately extremely horrified, "Rebekah I'm so sorry!" Sasha apologizes anxiously.

Sasha crouches down to Rebekah's fallen form and places a hand on her back and tries to reverse the damage. She knows she can wait for Rebekah to heal on her own but she doesn't want to. It was her fault she got hurt in the first place and she needed to fix it!

But her powers aren't really meant for healing at least not others so it does not work. So she's forced to wait for the vampire healing to kick in on its own. She had meant to run from Rebekah but she couldn't leave her like this so she waits.

She looks at her surroundings and is confused to see that she had landed outside the Dowager Fauline Cottage. That was weird she had meant to go back to Elijah's old apartment but had landed here instead. She hadn't thought of this place in weeks...so why was she here?

She looks over at the cottage and frowns when she sees some unfamiliar girl staring at her from the downstairs window. The girl face was expressionless and cold. Sasha felt kind of unnerved and remembered Ake's warnings of this place and wondered if it was that girl he'd meant. She looks away quickly and picks up Rebekah by the waist and moves them both away from this creepy place. She swears she feels the strange girl's eye on her back and it makes her walk away faster.

* * *

Rebekah sits up with a gasp as she comes to completely healed from her burns and she searches for Sasha. Sasha was leaning against an alleyway wall with a guilty frown and she says, "I'm sorry for burning you Bekah."

"I'm fine," Rebekah states dismissively and the demands, "But you better not try to run away again."

"Rebekah-" Sasha starts to protest but she is interrupted.

"So you love Nik, huh?" Rebekah questions with a sardonic eyebrow raise.

"Bekah I...I didn't..." Sasha trails off.

"Do not try and lie to me." Rebekah orders with a narrowed gaze.

"I do." Sasha admits then.

"Great, wonderful," Rebekah smiles tightly, "Nik will be so..._thrilled_."

"No he won't!" Sasha disagrees slightly hysterical.

"Oh and why not?" Rebekah questions immediately.

"Because I don't just love him..." Sasha starts hesitantly, "I love Elijah too-"

"Sasha-" Rebekah tries to interrupt with a scowl.

"And I love you too!" Sasha exclaims recklessly.

"Wait, what?!" Rebekah screams in shock.

"Oh good god, I should not be telling you this. It is way too soon but goddamn if it isn't the truth!" Sasha rambles nervously.

Rebekah just stares at her looking gobsmacked.

"Okay here it goes. Vanessa advice to keep things simple is going out the freaking window. Because I've seemed to have lost my fucking mind. But anyway, Rebekah," Sasha says before taking a deep breath and continuing, "I'm in love you and I am very aware that it is way too early and I am coming on way too strong way too soon. You don't know me that well yet. I had wanted to try and become really good friends before saying anything but my mouth had other ideas-"

"You love me?" Rebekah asks urgently.

"Yes." Sasha states honestly.

"You love me," Rebekah repeats softly to herself and she shakes her head slightly in disbelief and confusion and she asks intently, "Is this real?"

"Yes beautiful Bekah," Sasha assures and then finds herself with an armful of Rebekah who hugs her in a crushing embrace and starts to cry.

"Sasha...why do you do this to me!?" Rebekah cries.

"W-what?" Sasha sputters as she rubs Rebekah back comfortingly.

"You come in a swept me right off my feet!" Rebekah exclaims as she tries to wipe her tears away, "Saying all this nice and wonderful things. Everything I ever wanted to hear, how can this be real?"

"Are you only focusing on what I said about you?" Sasha questions in distress.

"You...Sasha I have a huge crush on you," Rebekah admits brazenly as she releases Sasha from her embrace and looks her in the eye, "You're gorgeous and so lovely. You listen to me and respect me! I had so much fun with you last night! I want get to know you..._intimately_."

"Oh Rebekah." Sasha whispers.

"But today I told Nik that this would not become a Tatia situation and I meant it," Rebekah states determinedly, "I never thought I'd be able to gain a place in your heart when you've known my brothers longer...I planned to be content with your friendship."

"What are you saying?" Sasha questions softly.

"You've told me that you love me, that you love my brothers," Rebekah states, "But I don't want to complete with them for your affections...so think we should just be friends."

"It doesn't have to be a competition." Sasha whispers to herself but she stares at Rebekah's reddened eyes and her throat closed and she couldn't continue to try explain the polyamory idea not right now. Because Rebekah was upset and it would just upset her more, wouldn't? Sasha realizes with a flash of clarity just how Rebekah was feeling right now. Rebekah loves her family. She absolute hates when her family is divided and fighting. She fears losing Nik, the brother she is closest to because of her feelings for Sasha. So Rebekah wants to suppress her feelings for Nik's sake. Rebekah wants happiness and true love so, so badly but she wants that for all those she loves doesn't she? Especially Nik for who she's sacrificed so much for him more than he will ever know. She's forgiven him time and again. Stayed by his side always. And the one time Rebekah truly considered being fully selfish for once and leaving him behind to find her happy after. It all went to hell with Mikael burning their home down and Marcel's presumed death. Rebekah never truly forgave herself for that. She's taking a step back because she doesn't want her selfish desire to ruin things again. If Sasha mentions the polyamory idea then Rebekah would just become all torn about what choice she should make.

So Sasha simply says, "If that's what you want I'll respect it."

Rebekah only nods so Sasha tries to smile reassuringly in response.

"I better get back to Nik." Rebekah states quietly.

"Yeah..." Sasha agrees just as quiet.

Rebekah looks her in the eye and earnestly says, "I'll always be your friend no matter what."

"Same to you." Sasha smiles slightly more genuine.

"Of course you will," Rebekah responds cheekily, "You think I'm bangin'!"

Sasha snorts loudly and then smiles wider and says, "You _are_ looking fly doll-face!"

"And you're looking _absolutely_ scrumptious babe!~" Rebekah purrs with a wink and then she vamp-speeds away.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Rebekah and Sasha will get together romantically eventually! They're both just being stubborn right now. So this was an emotional roller-coaster of a chapter, huh? And I've noticed that I have the habit of breaking tension with humor in my scenes and it's probably really jarring but I also really like doing that? Anyways, this chapter kind of really got away from me but I do like how it turned out. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you guys!**


	24. The Horse's Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Horse's Friendship

_June 22, 2010_

Elena looked stunned when Klaus handed her the keys to one of his cars and said, "Happy Birthday my little helpful doppelganger, I hope you have a good day back in Mystic Falls."

"W-what?" Elena sputters as she reflexively gripped the keys, "Are you serious Klaus?!"

"Yes," Klaus smirks, "You've been a good sport these last few months. Dying for me, giving your blood for the hybrids, and calming Stefan's moodiness. So I thought why not give you a break on your birthday? You are turning eighteen and that is an important milestone."

"What's the catch?" Stefan asks with as scowl from beside Elena.

"When you and Elena leave you'll have a hybrid shadowing you from afar so you remember not to do anything foolish," Klaus states with a warning glint in his eye, "After all you wouldn't want to force my hand and have me have to kill one of your little friends back home if this taste of freedom gives you...any rebellious or treacherous ideas, right Elena?"

"I will not do anything behind your back Klaus," Elena promises seriously and says, "Thank you for the gift."

"You're welcome," Klaus smiles fleetingly, "See you tomorrow at 8 am sharp that's when we'll have some new werewolves recruits arriving."

Elena just nods and she and Stefan leave.

Klaus watches them leave and then out the corner of his eye he sees Jackson arrive beside him and Klaus simply says to him, "You know your orders."

"Yes sire." Jackson agrees and then starts carefully following the car from a careful distance.

Klaus leaves his garage and goes to search for Sasha who hadn't been able to speak to much since arriving back in the city as Rebekah has been taking up most of her time. Those two were acting strange too.

Rebekah keep boldly saying the most outrageous sexual innuendos to Sasha but then backing off later when Sasha gathered her wits to responded in kind. It was like they were playing some twisted cat and mouse game one moment and then being best friends the next. It was baffling.

Klaus was mostly just annoyed that Rebekah was basically hogging Sasha's attention and that even when Sasha was alone she seemed to be purposely avoiding him.

Klaus didn't understand why and it was really bothering him but he was being kept busy himself with the new werewolves that were showing up wanting to be turned. So he'd have to figure out what exactly was going on later.

* * *

Sasha glances back at Rebekah as she and Rebekah tailed Marcel together like they have been doing for the past few days. While Sasha was glad things weren't extremely awkward after her way too early confession, Sasha worried about how Rebekah did seem to have put an unconscious distance between them.

Sure she put up the bold playful persona but still avoided getting to emotional close to Sasha. They were mostly just shared shallow jokes and talked about pop culture and spying on Marcel. Which she supposed was for the best if they wanted to just be friends. Sasha really wished she hadn't had revealed her feeling as so soon. But Sasha did and now she has to live with it. They were just friends now and she would be okay with it. She mostly coped by focusing on discovering Marcel's secrets like she should have in the first place.

Right now it appeared like Marcel had a meeting inside some church with the human leader of the factor and the witch elders. Finally they were getting somewhere, Sasha stayed outside hidden but did her new ear trick to eavesdrop as they lit sage which cancelled out Rebekah's hearing but not Sasha's powers.

"Marcel, you lied to us." The witch condemns sounding angry.

"I haven't lied about anything." Marcel denies.

"You said you'd get rid of Klaus and his blasted hybrid and they're still here and it's been much longer than the three days you promised!" The witch snapped.

"The plan is a bit slow going," Marcel concedes, "But it is in-progress I assure you."

"What is this plan?" The priest asks.

"I released Katherine Pierce from my Garden the day after Rebekah Mikaelson was awoken and sent her to go find Klaus's greatest enemy." Marcel states confidently, "His dear old Papa."

"The vampire that hunts vampire?" The witch gasps.

"Yes," Marcel confirms with probable smirk.

"Speaking of Ms. Mikaelson," The priest interjects, "Where did she come from? I was under the impression the Mikaelson siblings were currently neutralized."

"I believe one of Klaus's hybrids woke her up by mistake." Marcel lies casually.

"Mikael is extremely dangerous," The witch says bringing the conversation back to him, "Getting him involved will cause so much more bloodshed than anybody wants!"

"Trust me," Marcel assures, "I have somebody else on my side who can handle Mikael so he won't harm anybody but Klaus and the hybrids. The rest of us will be safe."

"Who is this person?" The witch demands to know.

"Sorry that's classified." Marcel responds coolly

"Marcel, please we need all the information-" The priest starts to insist but Marcel interrupts him.

"Sorry Kieran but you'll just have to trust me on this," Marcel insist, "I cannot tell you unless I want to risk this person wrath and I don't want them as my enemy."

"Gerard-" The witch growls but he interrupts her too.

"This meeting is over." Marcel states simply and it sounds like he flashed away.

Sasha and Rebekah trade uneasy looks at the fact that Mikael involvement was confirmed. Sasha had honestly forgotten about Katherine she should have thought to check up on her. Now the doppelganger, who had to have even more hateful thoughts about Klaus because he tortured her for so long, was out in the world to find Mikael. The thing is did anyone actually know where Mikael is at? If not it could take them a while to find him which would give them time to prepare.

"Marcel is such an idiot," Rebekah condemns harshly, "Father-_Mikael_ is the strongest original vampire in the world and he thinks he's find someone who can control him, he's an insane powerhouse of bitterness and rage. You can't control that."

"Marcel seemed pretty confident," Sasha states with a worried frown, "But also wary of whoever this mysterious person is."

"He's just bluffing," Rebekah scoffs, "No way someone like that actually exists."

"Marcel knows how much devastation summoning Mikael causes," Sasha mentions carefully, "I think he really does have a way to prevent him from hurting his men who Marcel sees as comrades and friends. He wouldn't purposely risk them."

"Well we'll just have to keep spying on him to figure out who this mystery person is!" Rebekah declares.

Sasha nods in agreement and they go in search for where Marcel went now.

* * *

_June 26, 2010_

"We should have a girl's night tonight!" Sasha suggests to Rebekah over breakfast days later.

"A girl's night?" Rebekah repeats curiously as she drink blood from a coffee cup, "What do you mean?"

"It when you and a bunch of girl-friends hang out with each other without any boys!" Sasha explained enthusiastically, "One of my old friends texted me and invited me to hang out and since I haven't hung out with her in a while. Klaus is busy with the full moon tonight so I thought we could go!"

"We still haven't found out who Marcel's mystery person is yet." Rebekah points out.

"I know but we've been tailing him nonstop for the last four days we deserve a break!" Sasha insists, "And I'm supposed to be showing you what human girls do in the twenty-first century and I've been slacking of late, so what do you say?"

"Do your friends know of the supernatural?" Rebekah questions curiously.

"Only Tate does no one else." Sasha responds.

"And we don't have to invite Elena do we?" Rebekah asks with a scrunched up nose.

"No," Sasha laughs in amusement at Rebekah's hatred for Elena, "We don't. She's more interested in hanging out with Stefan anyway. Ever since they've returned from Mystic Falls they've been even more attached at the hip than usual."

"I know!" Rebekah scoffs with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyways do you want to go with me?" Sasha asks again.

"Alright," Rebekah agrees with a smile, "I'm up for a girl's night."

"Awesome, I'll tell them we're in!" Sasha grinned.

She was so pleased that Rebekah agreed she hoped being around normal humans would gave them a chance to unwind and feel normal too.

* * *

Later that night Sasha and Rebekah arrived at Chelsea's apartment at different times as Sasha teleported there and Rebekah ran as driving would have taken too long. Sasha had to wait a bit for Rebekah to arrive after following Sasha's directions. But when she did Sasha knocked on Chelsea's door and it swung open to reveal a beaming Chelsea who pulled her into a hug immediately and she says, "I'm so glad you came!~"

"Hello Chelsea!" Sasha laughs as she hugs her back.

Chelsea looks over Sasha's shoulder at Rebekah and says, "You must be Rebekah, it's nice to meet you!"

"You as well." Rebekah replies back politely.

Chelsea release Sasha and the urges both girls inside her apartment while saying, "You guys are just in time were going to start the romantic comedies!~"

"Oh god, what did you pick?" Sasha groans remembering Chelsea's weird tastes.

"_The Proposal," _Chelsea answers with a smirk.

"Oh Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds, yes!" Sasha beams pleasantly surprised.

"It's crude!" Natasha complains from the couch.

"It's funny," Sasha counters and looks at Rebekah, "You'll like it!"

"Have you never seen it before Rebekah?" Chelsea asks her.

"I haven't," Rebekah confirms, "But I assume it has something to do with marriage?"

"Yep." Vanessa drawls from beside Natasha.

"I love this movie!" A girl Sasha doesn't recognize exclaims.

"I know, babe." Vanessa laughs and she then she looks at Sasha and says, "This is one of my partners, Beverly."

"Nice to meet you Sasha, Rebekah." Beverley smiles.

"And I'm Amy, Vanessa's other partner!" A different dark-haired girl seated next to Natasha exclaims.

Sasha nods in greeting at her as she goes over to sit down in front of the TV with Rebekah following behind her.

"Partners?" Rebekah questions lowly to Sasha sounding confused.

"Vanessa in a polyamorous relationship with them." Sasha explained back quietly as the sat a little ways away from the couch.

"You mean polygamy?" Rebekah questions quietly.

"No they're not married, only dating." Sasha replies back.

"Oh." Rebekah responded back looking nonplussed before she shrugs and says, "Good for them."

There is another knock at the door and Sasha wonders who else Chelsea invited. An unfamiliar pair of girl's come into the living room and Chelsea introduces them, "These are my work friends, Kali and Alyssa."

Everyone introduces themselves and then it's time for the girl's night to really kick off.

* * *

"So Sasha," Vanessa starts, "How goes things with what we talked about?"

Sasha grimaced as she looked at Vanessa and Chelsea who both caught her alone in the pantry getting more snacks and she responds, "Well I told Rebekah I love her and because of _that_ disaster I am avoiding Klaus. So not really great."

"Wait what?" Chelsea exclaimed, "You have feelings for Rebekah now!"

"You told her you love her?" Vanessa repeats in disbelief and she shakes her head and says, "Oh Sasha why?"

"After our conversation I was feeling kind of vulnerable and I had been pretty open with you and then it just slipped out! Well actually I told her I love her brothers first and then I told her I love her. I swear it was like my common sense and sanity fled me or something!"

"Well she's here now," Chelsea notes, "It couldn't have been that bad."

"She told me she just wants to be friends and I get that, she doesn't really know me. I'm totally fine with just being friends. I can't convince her to be in love me she has to decide that on her own and she might never and that's okay. She wants to be friends so we're being friends. Hence why I invited her to hang out with my other friends." Sasha explains.

"That's mature of you," Vanessa comments looking slightly impressed, "Well things didn't go how you hoped with Rebekah but you can still try with Klaus! Don't avoid him."

"Yeah you and Klaus are really cute together!" Chelsea inputs, "He totally likes you back!"

"I need to find out how much he trust me first," Sasha replies with a sigh, "And I'm afraid that he won't trust me enough with-" She pauses and finishes vaguely, "private things."

"Well ask him, stop being a chicken Sash." Vanessa states bluntly.

"I ask him eventually." Sasha responds defensively.

Chelsea gives her a look and Sasha glares at her and says, "You better not try and meddle again, Chelsea. I swear."

"I don't have Klaus's number!" Chelsea assures her with her hands raised placidly.

"I better go make sure Rebekah's not being interrogated out there," Sasha says as she walks out of the pantry and back out into the living room and she finds Rebekah smiling and looking engaged in a conversation with Alyssa, Kali, and Beverly.

Sasha blinks in slight surprise at the scene but then she smiles happy that Rebekah was getting herself some human friends. She deserved some real friends that wouldn't betray her or plot against her. Sasha didn't know these girls but they were Chelsea's friends and Vanessa partner and those two were usually pretty good judges of character, so she sure they were nice people.

She didn't get the chance to go and join them as Natasha decided to snag her and interrogate her for the next thirty minutes about how about Klaus and how the dogs they were training were doing.

* * *

_June 27, 2010_

Rebekah was positively beaming as they left the Chelsea's house the next morning and started walking down the McKinley streets. She was texting either Kali or Beverley on the phone that Klaus got her a few days ago. She really hit it off with those two last night.

"So Rebekah, you had fun?" Sasha asks rhetorically.

"It was wonderful!" Rebekah responds brightly, "So many interesting movies. Film has really got advanced and I _love_ the color Kali chose to paint my nails. We've got such similar tastes. Beverley is so the most carefree fun person I've ever met. She had some really interesting stories! The best part was that they had no expectations for me! They just treated me like Rebekah not Rebekah Mikaelson. It was odd at first and I wasn't sure if I'd liked it but I ended up loving it, it was really nice to get the full human experience!"

"I'm really happy you had a good time Bekah." Sasha smiles.

"Shame we didn't get to hang out much though." Rebekah says looking slightly disappointed.

"We can hang out now if you want?" Sasha offered, "Wanna go to Tate's?"

"He has a chocolate shop, right?" Rebekah asks for clarification.

"Yep!" Sasha grins.

"Sure!" Rebekah agrees, "Breakfast at Chelsea's was filling but I sure I have room in me for chocolate."

"There's always room for chocolate." Sasha responds with a wink.

* * *

It was Tate's day off today so Sasha and Rebekah didn't see him at the diner. But they ordered their breakfast specials from one of his employees and just enjoyed each other company. Sasha was happy to note is was the most genuinely relaxed they'd been around each other since her untimely confession. It gave Sasha hope that eventually they'd get to a place where they could become true close friends. She was so glad that Rebekah was finding herself her own friends and was feeling so happy.

Her feelings for Rebekah were still there and they probably wouldn't ever really fade. She swear she saw even a glimmer of Rebekah's own not so platonic affection for her inside of her blue gaze but she knew Rebekah won't act on them. Not now, now the future however...you never know. Regardless Sasha who not make the first move again. It was up to Rebekah and she made herself clear. But if she ever wanted more, Sasha would gladly give but for now they were friends.

She also knew the lurking threat of Mikael and the mystery person Marcel claimed could control Mikael was in the back of their minds. But right in this moment, this were in a good place and Sasha was satisfied with that.

* * *

A/N: Again Rebekah and Sasha will get together in the future but it's a slow burn on Rebekah's side so buckle in. Next chapter however I think you guys will like, it's about Klaus after all! ;)


	25. The Wolf's Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 25: The Wolf's Answer

_June 29, 2010_

Sasha peeked into Klaus's office while lightly knocking on his door and asks, "Can I come in?"

"Sasha!" Klaus exclaims as he looks up from his work, "Of course love."

Sasha smiles at him and enters. She saunters over to his desk and remarks, "We haven't been able to hang out with each other in a while, how are things?"

"Well enough," Klaus responds wily, "I've been busy training with the hybrids. I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Rebekah in my absence."

"Yeah a bit," Sasha agrees, "But today Rebekah is meeting up with one of her new friends. So I'd thought I'd take this moment to ask you about something."

"What is it love?" Klaus questions as he leans back in his chair.

"Could you remove your compulsions you gave me?" Sasha asks carefully, "I don't think they're necessary anymore, do you?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her and remarks, "You do not have the smell of vervain lingering on you."

"I didn't take my tea today or last night so it'd be out of system." Sasha explains simply.

"You been planning to ask me this for a while?" Klaus assumes with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly I'd put it out of my mind for a long time," Sasha responds, "Back when you first did it I didn't put up much a fuss because I knew the compulsion made you feel safer but it recently it's begun to bother me."

Klaus doesn't say anything for a time and just studies her before he says, "Alright love, come here."

Sasha steps around the desk until she's next to him and he stand up from his chair. He looks in her in the eyes and compels, "You will disregard the previous compulsions I placed on you."

Sasha feels like a huge weight has been lifting off her shoulders and she smiles widely at him and says, "Thank you, Klaus."

"No need to thank me," Klaus responds dismissively, "I should have done it earlier."

"Is that so?" Sasha asks in surprise.

"Hmm," Klaus answers noncommittally as he walks over to his office window and pulls back the curtain the reveal a vervain plant on the windowsill, he gestures towards it and says, "Here take some so you can go make your vervain tea. You'll still need it so you don't get compelled by the likes of Marcel and his men."

Sasha eyebrows shoot up and she asks, "I assume this is here for torture purposes?"

"Of course," Klaus responds with a smirk, "But I'll let you borrow some."

"I have my own vervain Klaus," Sasha states slowly but asks, "But if you insist?"

"I do," Klaus nods, "I wouldn't want something to happen to you when you leave my office."

"Is Marcel coming in more a meeting or something?" Sasha questions.

"Yes, he is." Klaus nods, "In half an hour exactly."

"Alright," She says and plucks one of the vervain herbs from the soil, "Thanks Klaus, I'll leave you to get ready for that meeting."

Klaus just nods and Sasha takes her leave.

* * *

Sasha leaves his office with the vervain plant in hand now completely free from her compulsions. She did not think Klaus would agree to do it that easily. He really does trust her more than she thought! Now they were on more equal footing. No one having more control over the other anymore.

She remembered Vanessa words, she may have been friend-zoned by Rebekah but she can still try to show Klaus how she feels and she needed to start simple. No professing her love yet.

What would the best thing to start with...wait she smirks and she realizes she knew just how to start.

* * *

"Hey Klaus." Sasha says casually when she sees him heading down the stairs a few hours later and she leaves the living room to meet him.

"Sasha," He acknowledges and then glances at the TV and asks, "Are you watching another movie?"

"Yeah," She responds with a smile, "You wanna watch it with me?"

"What's is it?" Klaus questions curiously.

"Titanic." She responds with a smirk.

Klaus quirks an eyebrow and says, "Haven't you mentioned that before...what is it you said...ah yes I needed a Rose to my Jack desperately?"

"Good recall," Sasha praises but then she says, "But just watch it with me, please?"

"If you insist," Klaus agrees with a shrug and they go over and sit on the couch together.

"Is it historically accurate at all?" Klaus asks disinterestedly.

"Some parts," Sasha confirms, "Mostly about the romance."

"Joy." Klaus remarks sarcastically.

"You know I think you'll like Jack's character he's an artist too." Sasha mentions.

"Is he based on a real life artist?" Klaus asks now more interested.

"I don't think so, but stop asking questions and just watch the movie!" Sasha says.

* * *

When the movie ended Sasha glanced at Klaus and asks, "What did you think?"

"When you said I needed a Jack to my Rose," Klaus starts with a flat look, "What exactly did you mean?"

"Oh you know." She states evasively.

"I need to find a woman who'd let me freeze to death in the Atlantic because she doesn't even attempt to share the driftwood with me?" Klaus asks with attitude.

Sasha lips twitch as she tries to suppress her smile and she casually says, "Oh you know I meant the hot car sex and maybe the naked drawing scene since that is part of your talent set."

Klaus gives her a widen eyed stare before he narrows his arms and challengingly asks, "Oh and just who would I do such things with?"

Sasha side-eyes him and says, "Oh I know a girl."

"Really, who?" Klaus asks with an intent look on his face.

"Let me tell you a story Klaus," Sasha says as she leans back into the couch and then continues saying, "See there is this girl, a girl who has this pompous friend who told her these grand stories about this immortal family and their promise of always and forever. Now this story, she love it. The characters she...grew to care for them very deeply and then she met them! The first character he was a gentlemen and their acquaintance was much too short but the next character he was an interesting guy. A bit murder-happy, a bit angry, a bit distrustful but he was also passionate, quick-witted, surprisingly sweet and she's really grown to care for him beyond just as a character. She..._I _like you."

Klaus seemed speechless.

Sasha wondered where these meaningful speeches she says come from. It just came to her in the moment, it seems she is incapable of keeping anything simple. She just laid it all out for him and it was his move.

His silence made her anxious though and started to turn away when Klaus reached out and grasp her wrist lightly and says, "Sasha..." His eyes beseeching her not to leave.

Sasha looks back at him contemplatively a sudden confidence surging her before gently pulling her wrist from his loose grip and then stepped in his space. She looked into his eyes briefly before lowering her eyes to his lips. She tilted her head to the side and then pressed her lips to his in a brief chaste kiss and she started to retreat but Klaus followed her and pulled her back and kissed her back deeper. Sasha's eyes fluttered closed as she responded back in kind.

"Klaus," Sasha breathed against his lips as she pulled back and opened her eyes and looked into his eye again, "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

He smirks smugly at her and asks, "Is that so? Well then how was I?"

Sasha hums playfully and says, "I think I may need another kiss to really know," So she pulls him down so his lips meet hers once more.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm a horribly cheesy person but guys they finally kissed! Hallelujah!


End file.
